Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: "Lebih baik kau menjadi manekin, Kagami-kun." Furihata mulai bercerita. Sementara itu, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, dan Momoi Satsuki terusik dalam perjalanan malam mereka oleh sesuatu yang menuntun mereka kepada sebuah keanehan sekaligus pertanda. "Kita harus melaporkan masalah ini kepada Akashi-kun, segera," Chapter 12 up! Warning: AkaFem!Kuro,-inside; Cover credit to Kain (Pixiv)
1. Chapter 1

Jaman dahulu kala… Ketika vampire masih menguasai dunia, terdapat tiga ras yang menempati dunia ini. Ras vampir, hunter, dan manusia biasa.

Dahulu, ras yang paling kuat adalah ras vampir, tepatnya vampir darah murni. Pemimpin dari segala vampir, yang terkuat, dan paling abadi dari segala vampir. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan… Para vampir mulai berbaur dengan manusia, melanjutkan keturunan mereka dengan manusia. Sehingga, ras vampir darah murni mulai menghilang satu persatu menjadi vampire berdarah campuran, bahkan ada yang kehilangan kekuatan vampirnya dan menjadi manusia biasa.

Tapi… Hunter tetap eksis di dunia, memburu vampir yang membahayakan manusia, vampir darah lumpur atau manusia yang diubah menjadi vampir oleh para ras darah murni tidak bertanggung jawab, membiarkan mereka menderita hingga tidak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri dan mencelakakan manusia.

Hunter akan terus berevolusi. Tidak peduli jaman karena mereka tahu, walau vampir darah murni sudah hampir habis… Tentunya masih ada beberapa yang bertahan… Hingga saat ini…

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to The Vampire Underground World**

**.**

'Tap tap tap'

Terdengar suara sepatu bersentuhan dengan lantai koridor yang sepi itu. Seorang siswa menggunakan kemeja biru muda, dasi biru tua, yang dibalut dengan blazer putih dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu pantopel berjalan menyusuri koridor itu. Rambut merahnya bergoyang seiring gerakan badannya, mata dwi warna itu sibuk memandang koridor dengan liar dibalik kacamata berlensa minusnya. Ya, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Siswa kelas dua, Sang Ketua OSIS SMA Teikou, kapten tim basket Teikou, atlet shogi berbakat, dan—

'Srek!'

Suara mencurigakan tertangkap oleh telinga tajam si surai merah. Matanya langsung menerawang kearah koridor gelap di sebelah kirinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah suara mencurigakan itu berasal, melupakan tujuan utamanya ke ruang OSIS.

Samar-samar dari koridor gelap tersebut, ia melihat siluet beberapa—tidak. Akashi sedikit terkejut mengenai penemuannya hari ini—

Sekelompok pemuda dengan mata merah menyala

-Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

_'Lagi-lagi,' _batinnya jengkel.

"Kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab tentang apa yang terjadi pada kami!" raung salah satu dari mereka, yang hanya direspon dengan pandangan bosan oleh Akashi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bertanggung jawab? Bisa minta pada orang yang membuat kalian seperti ini kan?"

Akashi bosan berkata ini terus menerus. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Orang-orang ini sangat bebal membuatnya ingin menghancurkan tengkorak mereka. Antara tidak punya otak atau memang sengaja mencari masalah dengannya. Sedungu itukah mereka, sampai tidak bisa mengenali siapa sebenarnya yang mengubah hidup mereka jadi jungkir balik seperti ini?

Setahu Akashi, seharusnya mereka mengenali karena pasti ada secuil fragmen yang tertinggal di tubuh korban ketika taring makhluk predator itu tertancap di kulit yang melindungi berpuluh-puluh cabang pembuluh darah itu.

"Tapi kaulah pemimpin mereka! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Pemimpin bukanlah orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk masalah pribadi."

"Cih! Kau manusia brengsek!"

Kesal karena tidak direspon seperti yang mereka harapkan, sekelompok pemuda itu mulai menerjang Akashi berbarengan. Akashi sebagai pihak yang diserang hanya diam tidak bergeming, memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

Tangan berkuku tajam terarah, dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

Salah seorang membawa pisau—

Dan lagi-lagi meleset, malah mengenai kawanan mereka sendiri yang kebetulan berdiri di belakang Akashi dengan niatan menyergap.

Akashi dapat menghindari serangan mereka semudah berjalan. Ia hanya perlu menghindar. Sesekali merendahkan tubuhnya. Dan menggunakan tinju untuk mencabut kepala-kepala tak berotak itu dari tubuh kurus dan mengenaskan—menurut Akashi, tersebut.

Makin kesal karena aksi awal mereka yang bertujuan untuk menyerang Akashi berbalik fakta menjadi kanibalisme terhadap kawanan sesama, salah seorang dari mereka, yang bertubuh paling besar nekat untuk mengacungkan pedang ke tubuh Akashi—mengarah ke dada sebelah kiri.

Namun tampaknya ia melupakan fakta bahwa yang didepannya ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Predator yang tidak akan bisa kau kalahkan dengan strategi picisan atau modal nekat.

Akashi mengangkat alisnya.

"Dasar kolot," gumamnya sebari menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk posisikan di depan dada. Telapak tangan yang terbuka seakan-akan tengah menyedot energi-energi alam yang berada di sekitar pemuda itu dan mengumpulkannya sebagai sebuah siluet yang lonjong dan tajam.

_CRASH!_

"Karena kalian tidak bisa diajak berbicara dengan bahasa manusia, ada baiknya jika kalian diberi pelajaran seperti binatang."

Darah bercipratan di sekitar koridor begitu Akashi bergerak. Memenggal kepala mereka dengan pedang bermata _ruby _yang menjadi buah dari partikel-partikel alam yang ia kumpulkan.

Ia pun berjalan menuju ketiga mayat tanpa kepala itu, dan berdiri di atas genangan darah mereka.

"Kalian bodoh menantangku secara terang-terangan. Keluarga Akashi memang pemimpin vampir di dunia ini. Tapi, tidak semua—"

Ia mengambil kepala yang sudah terputus dari tubuhnya itu dan menjambak rambutnya,

"Dan tentunya, vampir tak bertanggung jawab yang melakukan ini kepada kalian bukanlah aliansi keluarga Akashi."

Berbicara seolah-olah kepala tak bernyawa itu bisa mendengarnya, "Mereka vampire sok yang memberotak, para darah pengkhianat. Camkan itu, darah lumpur bodoh."

Akashi melempar kepala itu dengan kasar. Ia pun membuat ilusi untuk menyembunyikan pemandangan mengerikan dimana darah bercipratan dan mayat-mayat tanpa kepala berserakan. Setelah itu, ia berbalik badan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Selain Ketua OSIS dan Kapten Tim Basket Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou adalah keturunan vampir darah murni dari klan Akashi.

-x-

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang terletak di pojok koridor utama lantai tiga gedung bertingkat itu, terlihat beberapa remaja yang tengah bergelut dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Keenamnya seakan-akan tidak mengenal satu sama lain—lebih memilih untuk terlarut secara individual, menyebabkan aura mencekam yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka tidak mendapati perubahan.

"Akashi-kun lama sekali ya dari toilet," gumam gadis berambut biru muda panjang kepada teman pirangnya.

"Mungkin ia mampir ke ruang klub shogi untuk mengambil sesuatu, Kurokocchi."

Gadis yang dipanggil Kurokocchi itu hanya menghela napas dan mengerlingkan iris biru langitnya perihal omongannya tadi tidak dibalas serius oleh Kise, teman pirangnya yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah _fashion._

"Atau dia dicegat oleh beberapa orang yang minta pertanggung jawaban, Ryouta." Sebuah suara mengagetkan dua orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Akashi-kun lagi-lagi dicari oleh para darah lumpur itu? Sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini?" Sang gadis berambut biru muda panjang mendekati sang surai merah yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya Tetsura, mereka sungguh menyebalkan tidak hentinya menggangguku. Entahlah tidak kuhitung, tak penting."

Melihat sikap tidak peduli dari yang ditanya, Kuroko Tetsura dan Kise Ryouta hanya menghela nafas dan kembali dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Kau apakan mereka, Akashi?" Kini giliran seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki kulit _tan_ yang bertanya.

Akashi menatap yang bertanya dengan tatapan sedikit menghina. "Kau bertanya lagi, Daiki? Tentu saja menghabisi mereka, karena mereka menentangku."

"Tch, harusnya kau panggil aku tadi. Tanganku sedang gatal ingin menghabisi mereka."

"Diamlah Daiki. Mereka muncul tiba-tiba dan aku malas memanggil kalian." Aomine Daiki mengerutkan dahinya kesal dengan jawaban Akashi tapi ia hanya diam. Malas berdebat dengan Akashi yang tengah dirundung _badmood._

"Kalian ini seenaknya menghabisi orang saja. Terus mayatnya kau apakan, _nanodayo?"_ tanya pemuda berkacamata pada Akashi.

"Seperti biasa, ilusi. Nanti biar Satsuki yang bersihkan."

"Akashi-kun tidak pernah berhenti merepotkanku dan Midorin ya." Si Satsuki ini mengeluh pada Akashi.

"Hm, itu memang tugas kalian kan."

Nada Akashi memang datar, namun bagi mereka yang sudah mengenalnya dari kecil, itu mengandung nada perintah yang sangat implisit. Midorima Shintarou dan Momoi Satsuki tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar titah dari Akashi. Malah, mereka sekarang tengah beranjak dari kursi yang bersembunyi di balik meja dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Di koridor yang gelap sebelah kiri koridor utama."

Akashi menatap kepergian keduanya dengan senyum puas. Memang tidak salah ia memilih mereka—segelintir dari para predator yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil untuk bekerja dengannya.

"Akachin kau kejam. Harusnya kau serahkan mereka padaku, agar darahnya bisa kuminum. Aku sedang kehausan." Pemuda bersurai ungu berbadan besar berkata dengan tatapan malas ke arah Akashi.

"Menjijikkan sekali meminum darah mereka. Kau bisa menahan hausmu dengan pil darah itu, Atsushi." Melempar toples ukuran mikro yang ia ambil dari kantong jaket almamater putihnya kepada Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi berjalan menuju meja guru dan duduk depan tidak sopan di atasnya.

"Mou Akachin aku bosan dengan pil darah. Aku mau yang asli."

"Itu nanti bisa menunggu. Sabarlah. Kalau mau berburu nanti saja, tapi ingat tanggung jawab jangan seperti para predator kolot itu." Murasakibara Atsushi menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya, tergiur oleh omongan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun kau seakan-akan menjilat ludah sendiri mengatai mereka predator kolot. Kau sendiri juga salah satu dari predator itu."

"Tapi aku tidak kolot seperti mereka, Tetsura. Itu perbedaan terbesar dari kita dan mereka."

Akashi melakukan peregangan pada lehernya yang dirasa cukup pegal sebelum ia mengatakan maksudnya untuk mengumpulkan keenam rekannya di ruang kelas hari ini.

"Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi. Setelah latihan basket nanti, kalian berkumpulah di tempat biasa. Pukul Sembilan tepat. Ada tugas baru untuk kalian. Dan Tetsura, periksa keadaan Satsuki dan Shintarou. Latihan akan segera dimulai."

Titah Akashi direspon oleh kerutan dahi di wajah sang gadis beriris _blue baby_.

-x-

Kuroko berjalan menuju koridor tempat kejadian berlangsung sambil menggerutu dalam hati soal Akashi yang seenaknya menyuruh dia mengecek keadaan Midorima dan Momoi.

_'Mereka kan bukan bayi, kenapa mesti diawasi yang sebenarnya direncanakan Akashi-kun?' _Gerutu Kuroko dibalik wajah datarnya.

Tubuh semampainya yang terbalut seragam Teiko-kemeja biru muda, dasi pita biru tua dengan blazer putih dan rok sepanjang pertengahan paha yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya-tiba di tempat Midorima dan Momoi. Dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Dalam perkiraannya, hanya sekitar tiga orang yang menyerang Akashi. Tapi ternyata, ada sekitar sepuluh mayat tanpa kepala di depannya.

_'Ini gila. Ini bukan pemberontakan biasa,' _batin Kuroko sambil mendekati mayat-mayat itu. Ia mengamati wajah mereka dan sebuah tanda asing di tubuh mereka. Dengan sedikit jijik, ia membalikkan tubuh mayat-mayat itu dan menyibak pakaian mereka, untuk menemukan sebuah tanda tidak asing yang nyaris tidak terlihat di punggung bawah bagian kiri mereka.

_'Tidak salah lagi. Mereka ini kan… Pantas saja Akashi menyuruhku kesini.'_

Melihat perubahan raut wajah dari gadis yang sejak tiba di sana tidak membuka mulut untuk berbasa-basi, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa pun tidak, Momoi Satsuki berinisiatif untuk membuka percakapan.

"Tetsura-chan, kau tau siapa mereka?"

"Ya Momoi-san. Nanti akan kujelaskan, tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat selesaikan ini karena Akashi-kun memulai latihan basket sebentar lagi."

-x-

Pukul sembilan kurang lima belas, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sudah berkumpul di tempat yang diperintahkan Akashi.

Ketiganya tengah mendudukkan diri mereka di ruang tamu rumah kediaman keluarga Akashi yang sengaja dibuat di Tokyo. Rumah yang merupakan miniatur dari kediaman asli Klan Akashi yang berdomilisi di Kyoto, kota paling mistis di Jepang juga bertindak sebagai rumah kedua mereka semua—jika memang situasi mendesak yang mengharuskan mereka menjadi tamu menginap.

Walau berukuran tidak seluas di Kyoto, namun hal tidak mengurangi nilai estetika dan kemewahan yang terdapat. Guci-guci keramik yang artistik dan memiliki nilai sejarah tinggi pun tidak kalah menghiasi ruang tamu tersebut. Tidak lupa dengan lorong-lorong yang menurut Kise mirip seperti galeri lukisan, dihiasi dengan lukisan dari potret kepala Klan Akashi dari berabad-abad silam. Namun nampaknya belum terdapat lukisan potret dari Akashi Seijuurou sendiri.

Di tambah, kondisi terawat dikarenakan beberapa _maid _dan _bulter _terpercaya dari keluaga Akashi—dalam kasus ini mereka jugalah vampir, yang ditempatkan Akashi Masaomi ketika putranya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Tokyo, menambah kesan hidup dari rumah yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai _mansion _itu.

"Kira-kira, tugas baru apalagi yang akan diberikan Akashi pada kita ya, Kise?"

"Mana aku tau Ahominecchi, Akashicchi kan selalu penuh kejutan-_ssu."_

"Apapun tugas yang diberi Akachin, akan kujalani. Asal aku bisa berburu."

"Murasakicchi pikirannya makan terus ya, apa tidak bisa sedetik saja tidak memikirkan makanan?" sungut Kise sembari meneguk minuman berwarna merah yang disediakan oleh seorang _maid _ketika mereka baru beberapa menit menempati ruang tersebut.

"Kise, kau berisik!"

"Mou! Ahominecchi kejam!"

Ketiga vampir itu berbincang-bincang dengan nada yang sedikit saling menyentak, sampai suara Kuroko menggangu mereka.

"Murasakibara-kun sudah tidak sabar ya. Ayo, kalian sudah ditunggu Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun dan Momoi-san."

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang Akashi yang berada di lantai dua. Mereka kembali melewati lorong 'Galeri Lukisan' itu.

Dalam ruangan bernuasa arsitektur yang menggunakan warna merah marun sebagai dominasi, Akashi sudah duduk di belakangan mejanya. Momoi dan Midorima duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Kuroko berjalan dan berdiri di samping meja Akashi.

"Tentang misi yang akan kuberikan pada kalian, mungkin akan sedikit sulit. Karena menyangkut vampir lain yang merecoki desa di luar negeri." Akashi memulai titahnya pada ketiga vampir di depannya.

"Kalian ingat wanita ini?" Akashi melampirkan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang. "Vampir darah murni tidak bertanggung jawab yang sudah menggigit banyak orang tidak bersalah yang diburu ayahku beberapa tahun silam?" Ketiganya hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang ia dan pengikutnya kembali merusuh di desa-desa di Bulgaria. Kudengar ia dan para darah lumpur kesayangannya sudah menggigiti seratus orang lebih. Maka dari itu, kuminta kalian bertiga, tangani dia. Jangan takut karena kalian membunuh darah murni. Kelakuan Renata Svarovski tidak pantas disebut sebagai darah murni."

Kise mengeratkan kepalan tangannya begitu mendengar kalimat lanjutan Akashi.

Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi tas kecil miliknya, melanjutkan titah. "Shintarou bekali mereka dengan ramuan obat untuk menghilangkan efek agar para warga tidak bersalah itu tidak menjadi darah lumpur." Menoleh kembali ke arah Kise, "Bunuh Renata dengan menancapkan besi di jantungnya. Ingat itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Kise mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Uhm, ano… Kudengar kalau _Madame _Renata sudah dikubur dan dikalahkan dulu. Kenapa dia bisa bangkit kembali?"

Keempat remaja yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di ruangan itu saling memandang. Akashi menghela nafas dan menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Jelaskan, Tetsura."

"Kise-kun. Memang, ayah Akashi-kun sudah mengalahkan _Madame_ Renata dulu. Tapi kesalahan beliau adalah, beliau tidak menusuk jantung _Madame _Renata dengan sepenuhnya. Setahuku beliau gagal melakukan hal itu karena ia sedang berada dalam posisi terdesak. Sehingga ketika pengikutnya menggali lubang kuburnya dan menyumbangkan darah mereka pada _Madame _Renata, ia bisa bangkit kembali."

Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apa kalian mengerti tugas kalian?"

Ketiga orang itu menggangguk. Akashi tersenyum puas.

"Kalian bisa pergi malam ini. Urusan sekolah serahkan padaku. Usahakan kembali dalam waktu seminggu." Ketiga orang itu langsung membalik badan, berjalan menuju pintu, dan saat itu Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan— jangan sampai berurusan dengan para _hunter _sok tahu itu karena kita ini bertugas membereskan dan menghapus eksistensi vampir yang tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai darah murni. Bukan mengkoleksi kesalahan dan mengkoar-koarkannya pada keturunannya tanpa pandang bulu, sehingga keturunan kita yang tidak tahu apa-apa kena imbasnya."

Nada tajam Akashi membuat rahang Aomine mengeras, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalannya bersama Kise dan Murasakibara.

Sepeninggalan mereka, Kuroko langsung bertanya pada Akashi, "Akashi-kun, apa tidak apa-apa tidak membawa serta Midorima-kun atau Momoi-san dengan mereka?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Tenang saja Tetsura, Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya. Karena, aku selalu benar—"

-x-

"Tetsura-chan kau jadi kan memberitahuku dan Midorin tentang siapa yang menyerang Akashi tadi sore?"

Kuroko hampir saja lupa kalau Momoi tidak menanyakannya. Akashi yang ada di depan mereka hanya mengangkat alis, tidak berkata apapun menunggu jawaban Kuroko.

"Maaf. Nampaknya konsentrasiku teralihkan dari hal itu, Momoi-san. Akashi-kun bolehkah aku duduk? Kakiku pegal sekali berdiri." Akashi mengangguk pelan lalu Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Momoi.

"Akashi-kun kau pasti tau kalau mereka bukan darah lumpur yang biasa minta pertanggung jawaban. Mereka bukan bodoh tidak tau kalau bukan kau yang bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi pada mereka. Mereka diperintah. Ada yang menfitnahmu, Akashi-kun."

"Ya, aku tau itu Tetsura."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap Akashi dan bertanya dengan nada agak menyentak. Momoi bingung mencoba mencerna percakapan kedua temannya ini. Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Akashi-kun tau kan mereka itu dari klan _Shinamure_, klan manusia yang ia ubah seluruhnya menjadi darah lumpur beberapa bulan yang lalu." Akashi mengangguk pelan.

Mendengar kata kunci nama klan yang tidak asing di telinganya, Momoi nampaknya sudah mulai bisa mengikuti alur percakapan ini. "Tunggu—Tetsura-chan. Berarti yang tadi itu— Lalu kenapa mereka menyerang Akashi-kun?"

"Mudah saja Momoi-san. Yang tadi itu hanya sepertiga dari anggota klan mereka. Anggota yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai siapa yang menghancurkan hidup mereka. Yang dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk mengetahui lokasi Akashi-kun. Yang masih bisa ia hasut untuk menyerang Akashi-kun-"

"Kenapa ia menyuruh mereka seperti itu?"

"Karena Hanamiya Makoto membenciku. Ia ingin aku diburu pemburu dengan cara ini." Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Jika para darah lumpur berkeliaran dan berteriak kalau Akashi-kun yang bertanggung jawab, mereka pasti akan mengincar Akashi-kun, bukan dia. Hanamiya Makoto adalah darah murni yang memberontak dan memaksa ingin melepaskan aliansi dengan keluarga Akashi. Ia memberontak dengan cara seperti sekarang. Entah apa lagi nanti yang akan ia katakan dengan mulut manis menjijikkannya," lanjut Kuroko. Momoi mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah, sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi, namun aku harus pulang sekarang karena aku yakin Ibu akan memarahiku jika aku menyia-nyiakan darah yang sudah ia siapkan untukku di rumah. Sampai jumpa besok."

Momoi bangkit dari sofa beludru merah marun tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar—

_BLAM._

Sekarang, di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju arah Tetsura yang duduk di sofa.

"Tetsura…"

"Ya, Akashi-kun." Kuroko merespon panggilan Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tahu sekali ya tentang siapa saja yang memusuhiku. Darimana kau tahu itu? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberitahumu." Kuroko menatap intens Akashi.

"Hm, Akashi-kun jangan meremehkanku. Aku adalah asisten pribadimu, kan?" Akashi tersenyum misterius dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko. "Lagipula, memang kau pikir aku ngapain saja di perpustakaan bawah tanah selama ini? Bengong memandangi buku-buku yang mulai menguning itu? Tidak Akashi-kun. Aku membaca dan mengingat mereka."

Tidak berniat lagi bertanya hal yang berhubungan dengan perpustakaan dan buku-buku menguning, Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hm, permasalahan ini membuatku lapar. Aku belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang karena diganggu terus oleh orang-orang bodoh itu."

"Ya, terus? Ya makan, Akashi-kun. Jangan-jangan kau jadi ikutan bodoh setelah berkali-kali berhadapan dengan makhluk yang katamu tidak berotak."

Sarkastik, seperti biasa.

Akashi hanya tertawa. Jika ia mengatakan sesuatu secara implisit, mungkin yang ia dapatkan adalah gamparan majas sarkasme dari bibir mungil gadis ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh. Maksudku-boleh kan... Tetsura?" Akashi langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Hm, terserahmu Akashi-kun. Jangan kebablasan saja."

Mendapat lampu hijau, Akashi tersenyum. Ia menjilat leher Kuroko, dan mendekatkan taringnnya yang kelaparan ke ceruk leher jenjang milik gadis Kuroko itu.

"Ngh—" Kuroko melenguh sedikit karena taring Akashi mulai merobek permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Darahmu sangat lezat Tetsura," gumam Akashi di sela kegiatan 'makan malam'nya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk memberi Akashi akses lebih luas.

"Wah, suatu kehormatan bagiku dipuji oleh Yang Mulia Darah Murni. Pastinya anda sangat lapar ya?"

Akashi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kuroko dan asyik menyesap darah lezat tersebut. Bahkan ada yang mulai menetes, lolos dari taring tajam Akashi dan merebes, mengotori kemeja putih yang dikenakan Tetsura.

"Ohh ... cukup Akashi-kun aku mulai lemas." Kuroko mencubit lengan Akashi yang bertengger di sisi kanan tubuhnya, sisi kiri tubuh Kuroko diambil alih oleh taring Akashi.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak kearah Kuroko. Masih dengan bibir yang dikotori darah dibagian ujung, ia kemudian menggigit nadinya pelan hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Kuroko keheranan dengan tingkah Akashi. "Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Tentunya untuk berterima kasih untuk makan malam lezat darimu, Tetsura."

Akashi langsung menghisap darah dari tangannya sendiri dan mencium bibir Kuroko untuk menyalurkan darahnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko awalnya terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Akashi itu. Namun ia tidak bisa memberontak. Kedua lengan kekar Akashi mengunci tubuhnya yang sudah tersudut di sofa marun tersebut. Ditambah dengan tubuh Akashi yang menghalangi aksesnya dengan ruang kosong yang tersisa. Dengan wajah memerah ia menerima asupan cairan yang mengandung zat besi itu dari Akashi.

"Terima kasih Seijuurou-kun," kata Kuroko sebelum ia merasa kelopak matanya semakin berat, dan tanpa sengaja terlelap karena kelelahan. Walau sudah mendapat 'ucapan terima kasih' dari Akashi, tentunya itu tidak cukup mengembalikan yang dihisap Akashi. Paduka bersurai merah tersebut sangat rakus dalam menyangkut darah Tetsura.

Akashi hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Kuroko lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin ke kamar yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan pribadi Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sama-sama Tetsura. Itulah gunanya aku di sampingmu—"

Akashi berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam dengan sinar bulan yang menembus medan partikel kaca transparan yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa sebagai salah satu unsur estetika dari rumah kediamannya.

Sebenarnya- Siapa mereka sebenarnya?

Kemampuan yang melebihi standar dari keluarga asal masing-masing, di mana ketujuh remaja itu menjadi buah bibir di setiap pertemuan koalisi antar kepala klan predator penghisap darah yang merupakan titisan neraka.

Di bawah pimpinan calon kepala keluarga Akashi yang selanjutnya—

Mereka dijuluki,

_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai*_

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwa! Akhirnya chapter satu selesai! Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan mereka masing-masing.**

**Akashi Sejuurou : Vampire darah murni yang terlahir di keluarga Akashi. Mempunyai iris dwiwarna dan kemampuan "Emperor Eye" yaitu kemampuan melihat masa depan. Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi yang keras kepala dan mengklaim dirinya selalu benar. Calon penerus keluarga Akashi. Bisa mengendalikan lima elemen utama di dunia (air, api, tanah, udara, ruang dan waktu) Tinggi Akashi sama seperti di anime.**

**Kuroko Tetsura: Gadis berambut****_blue baby_****panjang yang merupakan vampire darah murni juga. Bernama asli Tsurara tapi ia ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan dan menyamar menjadi Kuroko Tetsura. Mempunyai kemampuan analisis yang tidak diragukan dan karena kegemarannya membaca pengetahuannya luas tentang vampire. Bisa mengendalikan alam disekitarnya dan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tinggi Tetsura kurang lebih 160 cm.**

**Kise Ryota: Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang, bermata emas dan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model karena wajahnya yang tampan. Memiliki kemampuan meniru teknik seseorang dengan sempurna sehingga ia bisa menguasai beberapa teknik hunter dan vampire. Ia adalah keturunan keluarga vampire darah murni tapi karena ayahnya menikah dengan vampire darah campuran. Kise tidak mewarisi darah murni. Vampire paling cerewet.**

**Aomine Daiki: Pria berkulit tan dengan tatapan mata tajam, rambut dan iris****_dark blue_****. Mempunyai fisik yang kuat dan gila pertarungan. Ia akan semangat membunuh para vampire darah lumpur karena mereka sudah menghancurkan kehidupan menyukai para hunter karena suatu alasan. Aomine merupakan vampire hasil pernikahan dari vampire darah murni dan manusia biasa. Selain memiliki fisik yang kuat ia bisa mengendalikan es. Agak sensi dengan sifat cerewet Kise.**

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Pria bertubuh raksasa seperti anak titan ini bersurai dan beriris ungu. Sangat suka makan snack dan berburu. Ia mau menerima misi dari Akashi dengan iming-iming 'berburu'. Karena fisiknya yang besar membuatnya bisa mengalahkan darah lumpur dengan mudah. Dengan memecahkan kepala mereka. Ia dulu merupakan anak manusia yang diubah menjadi vampire oleh ayah Akashi karena sedang sekarat dan ibu Murasakibara meminta tolong Ayah Akashi mengubahnya, dan merawat Murasakibara. Ia sangat patuh pada Akashi dan kadang suka merengek layaknya anak kecil.**

**Midorima Shintarou: Pria berkacamata dan memiliki rambut dan iris berwarna hijau ini seorang tsundere akut dengan ciri khas di akhir omongan suffix****_nanodayo_****. Sangat percaya dengan ramalan. Ia terlahir di keluarga vampire darah murni yang ahli medis sehingga kadang ia terlihat sebagai 'dokter pribadi Akashi'. Ia ahli menggunakan senapan karena****_shoot_****-nya selalu tepat sasaran dan mudah melumpuhkan musuh karena tau titik-titik vitalnya.**

**Momoi Satsuki: Gadis vampire berambut pink dan beriris merah memiliki kemampuan aneh, bisa mengendalikan orang sesuka hatinya. Kepribadiannya ceria dan dekat dengan Kuroko. Ia suka disuruh bekerja dengan Midorima dalam hal 'membereskan kekacauan'. Selain mengendalikan orang, ia juga bisa mengendalikan api. Ia dan Tetsura suka bekerja sama dalam membahas strategi.**

***generasi vampire berbakat**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ya :3 untuk yang bersedia baca~ Makasi banyak :3**

**-****_shizuo miyuki-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Organisasi Hunter Seirin, pukul dua dini hari._**

Asosiasi _hunter_ ini merupakan yang terbesar dan tertua di Jepang. Asosiasi yang telah banyak melahirkan _hunter-hunter_ berbakat dan telah melenyapkan ratusan eksistensi vampire darah pengkhianat. Bagi manusia dan sesama _hunter_, organisasi ini adalah penyelamat dunia mereka. Tapi, bagi para vampir, baik darah murni, campuran ataupun vampire biasa organisasi ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua.

Memberi mereka dua efek, menguntungkan dan merugikan.

Organisasi ini menguntungkan bagi para vampir darah murni karena jika para pemburu memburu para darah pengkhianat, itu akan mengurangi tugas mereka dan memberi kedamaian. Sedikit.

Organisasi ini merugikan bagi para vampir darah murni, karena dengan mereka melenyapkan para darah pengkhianat itu, catatan rekor yang akan diwariskan turun terumun akan bertambah. Dan sayangnya, di catatan itu tidak ada informasi yang sangat detail. Mereka hanya memberi detail seputaran nama, di mana ditemukan, _hunter_ yang berkorban memburunya dan cara membunuh.

Detail yang sangat sedikit itu akan menyebabkan keturunan pemburu di masa mendatang akan membenci vampir tanpa pandang bulu. Bahkan ada seorang pemburu muda yang ingin melenyapkan dan mengalahkan _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai…_

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

**_._**

**Chapter 2 : The Hunter, Kagami Taiga.**

.

_BRAK!_

Suasana di markas utama Seirin sedang panas. Terdengar suara meja digebrak dengan kasar. Di ruang utama markas tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan muda sedang berdiri dari balik mejanya dan memandang pemuda di depannya dengan gusar.

"APA KAU GILA?! KAU? AKAN MENGALAHKAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU SI VAMPIR DARAH MURNI PEWARIS KLAN AKASHI ITU?! OH DEMI ROH LELUHUR KITA KAU PEMBURU PALING BODOH YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!"

Perempuan bernama Aida Riko itu berteriak kepada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang mengaku seorang _hunter _dari Amerika, Kagami Taiga.

"Aku tidak gila dan aku seratus persen sadar akan ucapanku. Aku-akan-mengalahkan-Akashi-Seijuurou, Ketua." Kagami mengeja dan menekankan tiap kata di kalimat terakhir. Untuk seorang anggota baru, ia bisa dikategorikan cukup tenang dalam hal menghadapi Riko yang sedang emosi.

Riko nyaris meledak lagi kalau saja sebuah tangan dingin milik Hyuuga Junpei menepuk pundaknya dan mengisyaratkan 'biar aku yang urus ini.'

Riko yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arah Hyuuga. Namun ia tidak melawan dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggebrak pintu, dengan alasan ia butuh udara segar.

Hyuuga berdeham sebentar sebelum memulai introgasi.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami-kun?" Interogasi dimulai, ditonton oleh beberapa pemburu lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, Koganei Shinji dan Mitobe Ryuunosuke yang semula gemetaran melihat pemimpin mereka marah besar pun penasaran dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Alasan yang simpel. Karena dia itu vampir."

Jika ini Riko, mungkin ia akan menatap Kagami dengan pandangan menghina, namun Hyuuga Junpei masih bisa mengontrol emosinya lebih baik daripada ketua perempuan mereka.

"Kenapa mesti Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Karena dia itu darah murni. Pemimpin dari segala vampir yang ada. " Hyuuga menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kagami. Sedangkan Riko yang ternyata selama ini berada di balik pintu ingin sekali mendobrak masuk dan menghajar Kagami saat itu juga.

"Kenapa harus Akashi? Darah murni itu ada yang lain kan."

"Aku tau dia itu sangat ditakuti oleh vampir dibawahnya. Kecuali vampir darah pengkhianat. Tapi aku, sebagai seorang _hunter,_ ingin mengalahkannya. Ingin membuktikan bahwa vampir darah murni Akashi Seijuurou tidak sekuat yang ditafsir orang-orang selama ini. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan Akashi— kalau perlu, aku akan menghapuskan eksistensinya dan anjing-anjing setianya, _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai." _Kagami berkata dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

_'Bagus. Kita baru saja kedatangan orang tidak waras," _batin Hyuuga dan yang lainnya.

Saat itu, Riko langsung memasuki ruangan dan bertanya dengan nada menantang pada Kagami.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin mengalahkan Akashi dan kawanannya. Aku tidak memaksa dan tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang pertanyaanku adalah, bagaimana?"

Riko berpikir Kagami hanya sesumbar di mulut ingin mengalahkan Akashi dan lain-lain. Berpegang kukuh pada kepercayaan dirinya, ia yakin kalau Kagami tidak mengetahui pergerakan Akashi.

Tapi sayangnya ia salah. Kagami pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan Riko dengan lantang.

"Aku akan ke Bulgaria pagi ini juga. Karena di sana seorang vampir darah murni yang berkhianat pada Akashi bangkit dari kuburnya, dan menyerang sebuah desa disana dengan pengikut darah lumpurnya. Dari sumber yang kudengar, mereka sudah menggigiti seratus orang lebih dalam semalam."

Riko cengo mendengar berita ini dari Kagami. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang kasus ini. Tepatnya, Seirin belum menerima laporan dari kantor cabang yang berada di Bulgaria. Ada apa ini?

"Bangkit, dari kubur?" Hyuuga membelak kaget.

Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi kedua petinggi Seirin. "Ya, beberapa tahun silam, _Madame _Renata sudah dikalahkan oleh Akashi Masaomi, ayah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi entah kenapa ia sekarang bangkit lagi dari kuburnya setelah diberi darah oleh para pengikutnya. Dan aku yakin berita ini sudah sampai ke telinga Akashi dan ia pasti tengah mengirimkan beberapa orang dari bawahannya itu untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini. Maka dari itu, inilah kesempatanku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Riko dan Hyuuga pun akhirnya pasrah setelah mendengar kasus ini dari Kagami. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, selama mereka menjadi pemburu mereka tidak pernah menemukan kasus ini di catatan manapun dan baru mendengarnya sekarang.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengijinkanmu menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian. Kemaskan barang-barangmu dan pergilah ke bandara sekarang juga. Berikan aku laporan yang bagus mengenai kasus ini, Kagami-kun!"

Akhirnya Riko mengijinkan Kagami pergi. Hitung-hitung memintanya untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi sebenarnya karena tidak ada lagi pemburu yang bisa ia gunakan dalam hal ini. Semuanya tengah sibuk dengan misi masing-masing.

Kagami mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Di matanya sekarang terlihat kilatan haus akan memburu.

"Terima kasih, Ketua." Ia segera pamit pada Riko dan Hyuuga lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Riko menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kebesarannya sambil memijit keningnya pelan. Kejadian hari ini sungguh membuatnya lelah. Pertama, ketika ia tengah dalam kondisi suntuk akibat tidak tidur selama tiga hari belakangan, kemudian ia menerima tamu seorang pemuda yang mengaku seorang pemburu dari Amerika ingin bergabung dengan asosiasi mereka, Riko menyanggupinya. Dan, tidak ada satu jam ia berada di depan Riko, Kagami langsung mendeklarasikan padanya bahwa ia akan mengalahkan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kuharap kau tidak memperburuk hubungan asosiasi ini dengan Akashi Sejuurou, Kagami-kun."

-x-

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara sedang berada di bandara. Menunggu pesawat mereka yang sedang _delay._ Terkutuklah Akashi yang mencarikan mereka tiket pesawat pada dini hari sehingga mereka harus semalaman di bandara. Kise nyaris saja tertidur kalau saja Aomine tidak menjitak kepalanya.

"_Ittai_, sakit Ahominecchi! Jangan jitak aku seperti itu!"

"Makanya kau jangan tertidur Kise bodoh! Kau harusnya tetap bangun dan aku yang tidur."

Muncul perempatan di kening Kise begitu mendengar ucapan Aomine yang menurutnya sangat egois.

"Masih ada Murasakibaracchi yang bisa mendengarkan pengumuman pesawat itu, Ahominecchi! Eh.. tunggu … Kemana Murasakibaracchi?" Kise celingukan mencari teman raksasanya itu.

"Dia dari tadi memang bolak-balik dari sini ke kafetaria untuk membeli _snack._ Dan itu membuatku pusing. Oh ayolah kapan pesawat ini akan terbang!" Aomine berteriak frustasi karena sudah empat jam lebih pesawat yang ia, Kise dan Murasakibara tumpangi _delay._

Walau Aomine pada aslinya adalah makhluk separuh titisan neraka dan manusia biasa, adakalanya Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya, karena beberapa detik setelah ia berteriak seperti itu, pengumuman terdengar.

"_Bagi penumpang maskapai XXX Airlines dengan nomor XX-XXX jurusan Bulgaria, diharapkan untuk segera ke pintu nomor X karena pesawat akan segera berangkat."_

Kise berteriak kegirangan karena setelah penantian panjang, pesawatnya datang juga. Ia dan Aomine langsung merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka, bertepatan dengan Murasakibara yang baru saja kembali dari kafetaria.

Setelah melewati berbagai pemeriksaan dan tiba di pesawat, Aomine langsung mencari tepat duduk mereka. Tapi sayangnya dengan kondisi mengantuk atau memang ia malas, ia hanya mencari nomor yang mendekati tempat duduknya. Kise yang sedang tidak selamat karena begitu ia masuk pesawat ia langsung dikerubungi fans-fans perempuannya hanya melemparkan pandangan minta tolong untuk dicarikan tempat duduk pada Aomine.

Aomine akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang ia asumsikan duduk di dekat tempat duduknya.

"Uhm, permisi, Tuan. Kalau boleh bertanya nomor kursi Anda berapa?" Si Tuan mendongak kearah Aomine dan menyebutkan nomor kursinya. Lalu ia tidak sengaja melihat nomor kursi Aomine di tiket dan berkata kalau kursi itu tepat di belakangnya. Aomine pun berterima kasih pada tuan bertopi koboi itu dan segera mengirim isyarat pada Kise kalau ia sudah menemukan tempat duduk mereka. Kise bersyukur akhirnya ia dapat lepas dari serbuan fans-fansnya dengan alasan 'lelah ingin segera ke tempat duduk.'

_DEG!_

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat duduknya, Kise merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan mata beriris emasnya mendadak berubah menjadi merah darah, seperti iris Akashi. Kise langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah tegang.

_'Tidak mungkin!'_ Batin Kise dalam hati. Ia pun cepat-cepat menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk dengan wajah tegang.

Murasakibara yang melihat wajah tegang Kise bertanya, "Ada apa Kisechin?"

"Menurutku—kita sekarang sedang berada satu pesawat dengan seorang pemburu." Mata Kise masih tetap berwarna merah darah yang menandakan ia—mereka sedang berada di dekat seorang pemburu. Aomine dan Murasakibara membelak kaget mendengar bisikan Kise.

"Baru saja Akachin membahas hal ini, dan sekarang sudah langsung ketemu. Jangan-jangan karena Akachin membahasnya makanya kita tidak sengaja terjebak dalam situasi macam ini."

"Teori macam apa itu, Murasakibara."

Sedangkan—

Si Tuan yang tadi ditanyai soal tempat duduk oleh Aomine hanya diam, tidak sengaja mendengar bisikan Kise. Perlahan sebuah senyuman sinis terukir di wajah si Tuan.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu kalian!" sorak si 'tuan bertopi koboi'—tidak, Kagami Taiga dalam hati.

-x-

Sehari setelah kepergian ketiga rekannya.

Akashi yang mendiamkan dirinya untuk menetap di Tokyo merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menghambat misi ini. Secara tiba-tiba, ia berhenti dari kesibukannya meneliti proposal-proposal dan langsung menyuruh Momoi yang kebetulan tengah mengorganisir data-data yang tersimpan di komputer khusus di ruang OSIS untuk men-_jailbreak_ kamera keamanan Seirin.

"Untuk apa, Akashi?"

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Momoi, ia juga menyuruh Kuroko untuk mengambil data mengenai anggota-anggota Seirin secepatnya. Kuroko hanya menaikkan sebelah alis begitu meminta permintaan aneh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun kita sedang ada di sekolah. Jangan mimpi. Dokumen itu ada dirumahmu semua."

"Aku sempat membawa beberapa ke sini. Cari saja di lemari pojok itu."

Kuroko merasa tersinggung, data-data yang ia kumpulan dengan seenak jidat dicuri Akashi—diketagorikan mencuri karena tidak meminta ijin kepadanya, dan dibawa ke sekolah, tempat yang sama sekali tidak aman untuk dokumen penting tersebut.

Midorima yang keheranan melihat tingkah tiba-tiba Akashi ingin bertanya. Tapi ia gengsi, nanti dikatakan suka mencampuri urusan orang.

"Shintarou tolong lanjutkan periksa proposal-proposal ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan berkaitan dengan Seirin."

Oke. Pertanyaan Midorima terjawab tanpa ia harus bertanya. Sang Wakil Ketua I OSIS ini langsung melaksanakan titah dari Akashi, memeriksa proposal yang masih ditinggalkan terbuka di atas meja Akashi yang berada di sebelah mejanya.

"Oh ya, kalau ada yang aneh proposalnya tanya saja padaku, jangan _tsundere."_

Omongan Akashi yang ini sukses menohok jantung Midorima. Dikatakan _tsundere _secara terang-terangan. Momoi menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Midorima.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Momoi masih sibuk di depan layar komputer—yang merangkap sebagai salah satu media bekerjanya sebagai sekretaris, berusaha untuk menjebol sistem keamanan Seirin yang ternyata lebih ketat dari ia kira. Akashi masih tetap mengawasi Momoi dari belakang.

Lima belas menit kemudian-

"Yak! Akashi-kun aku berhasil menjebolnya. Kau ingin rekaman yang pukul berapa?" pertanyaan Momoi tidak langsung digubris Akashi karena pada saat bersamaan, Kuroko datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan setumpuk kertas yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit di tangannya. Akashi membantu Kuroko membawa kertas-kertas itu.

"Sebanyak ini… Tetsura?"

"Siapa sih yang membawanya ke sini. Harusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingat jumlah yang aku tinggalkan di lemari ruang kerjamu kemarin."

"Akashi, rekaman yang mana?" Momoi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Akashi yang masih beradu tatap dengan Tetsura sembari mengambil beberapa dokumen mengenai organisasi tersebut.

Kuroko langsung menarik sebuah kursi yang tersembunyi di meja panjang yang berada di tengah-tengah Ruang OSIS, dan menyeretnya untuk duduk di sebelah Momoi.

"Rekaman CCTV tengah malam dan pagi ini coba Momoi-san."

Momoi menyanggupi permintaan Kuroko dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Lima menit kemudian, ia berhasil mengunduh rekaman CCTV markas utama Seirin pada tengah malam dan pagi. Momoi mulai memutar rekaman itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu, mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari rekaman itu.

Sudah dua jam mereka menonton rekaman itu, dan Momoi mulai bosan. Ia pun langsung meng-_skip_ beberapa bagian, dan saat ia ingin menghabiskannya sampai selesai, suara Akashi yang bersender di meja panjang di belakangnya mengagetkannya.

"Bagian itu jangan di-_skip_ Satsuki."

Dan benar saja. Beberapa detik setelah itu suara teriakan Riko terhadap Kagami berkumandang keras di ruangan itu. Akashi dan Midorima langsung mendekati Momoi dan Kuroko lalu berdiri di belakang kursi mereka. Mereka melihat rekaman di mana Riko meneriaki Kagami dengan ide bodohnya ingin mengalahkan Akashi.

Midorima menaikkan satu alisnya, Momoi melongo, Kuroko tetap tidak berekspresi, dan Akashi tersenyum kecil. Terkesan dengan Kagami. Baru kali ini pergerakannya diketahui oleh _hunter_, terlebih ia belum masuk Seirin saat mengetahuinya.

Akashi langsung mengambil dokumen tentang Kagami di meja dan membacanya dengan serius.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah menemukan mangsa baru," celetuk Kuroko membuat Momoi dan Midorima menoleh kearah Akashi. Menemukan mata _heterochrome_ Akashi sudah menjadi gelap—warnanya menjadi emas dan merah darah, berbeda dari kolaborasi warna yang biasanya, menandakan insting pembunuh Akashi mulai muncul ketika melihat Kagami.

"Satsuki, Tetsura, Shintarou. Ayo kita susul mereka dan menampakan diri didepan Kagami-kun ini. Seirin akan menyesal jika berani mencari masalah lagi dengan kita."

-x-

Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara akhirnya tiba di Bandara Sofia, Bandar udara terbesar di Bulgaria. Penerbangan yang memakan waktu selama dua belas jam dari Jepang menuju Bulgaria membuat pinggang Kise pegal, pasalnya ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karena matanya yang masih berwarna merah darah setiap saat. Belum lagi insting pembunuh vampirnya yang agak sensitif dengan pemburu menguasainya sehingga ia harus betul-betul menahan diri tadi di pesawat agar tidak langsung menerkam dan mengkuliti ras yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Mereka tiba di Bulgaria ketika matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi di ufuk barat. Mereka langsung menuju hotel yang telah Akashi pesankan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan resepsionis di lantai bawah yang nampaknya ingin menggoda mereka ketika mengkonfirmasi _check in,_ kedua langsung melempar barang-barang dan menghempaskan dirinya di kasur yang ada di kamar itu, memilih untuk beristirahat. Murasakibara tidak ambil pusing dengan tingkah kedua temannya ini dan langsung menuju kafetaria, lagi. Kise bersyukur tubuhnya tidak merasakan eksistensi pemburu yang menjadi musuh alami mereka sehingga akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang—

Sebelum pada akhirnya Kagami Taiga tiba dan menginjakkan kakinya di bawah atap yang sama dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara dalam hal menginap.

-x-

Kise terbangun setelah beberapa jam beristirahat. Ia terbangun dan langsung menuju cermin, mendapati irisnya yang seharusnya berwarna madu berubah menjadi merah darah karena kehadiran Kagami, yang saat itu belum ia ketahui. Kise melirik arlojinya. '_Sudah pukul delapan malam. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mandi dulu.'_

Ia pun beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tertidur lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kembali menampakkan dirinya yang sudah tidak terbalut atasan di depan cermin kamar mandi. Ia mendesah kecil ketika melihat irisnya belum juga kembali normal. Oh, Kise kadang menyesali dirinya yang terlahir di keluarga yang memiliki kemampuan mata khusus, bisa mendeteksi _hunter, _sehingga ia terkadang harus siap sedia dengan lensa kontak yang memiliki warna sesuai dengan iris aslinya. Antisipasi jika dalam suatu acara yang melibatkan orang banyak ternyata ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemburu. Manusia tidak bisa dibodohi dengan alasan sakit mata jika iris merah darah Kise seandainya terpergok.

Kise pun mempercepat acara membersihkan badannya lalu kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Aomine yang sudah terduduk di kasur. Murasakibara sepertinya sudah membersihkan badannya saat Kise tertidur tadi jadi ia sekarang sedang mempersiapkan sekotak ramuan _antidote_ dari Midorima.

"Cepatlah Kise. Aku mau mandi dan bersiap untuk memulai perburuan kita. Kalau perlu, sekalian menghabisi _hunter _yang mengikuti kita."

Kise menghela nafas begitu melihat Aomine telah memasuki tabitat aslinya.

"Ahominecchi sabar dulu. Dan Akashicchi sudah melarang kita untuk tidak berurusan dengan _hunter._ Aku tidak ingin pulang-pulang kita diterkam Akashicchi."

Murasakibara hanya diam mendengar percakapan kedua temannya ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke layar _handphone_-nya dan melihat sebuah email masuk.

"_Aku dan yang lain akan segera menyusul kesana. Jangan beritahu Ryouta dan Daiki, Atsushi."_

"Hoo… Akachin ternyata merubah pikirannya. Ini akan menarik," gumam Murasakibara lalu lanjut memakan maiubo miliknya.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya beberapa kamar setelah kamar mereka terlihat seorang pemburu sedang bersiap-siap. Ia memasukan berbagai senjatanya dan merapikan dirinya. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Kagami Taiga menggebu-gebu, agak rancu penyebab yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Entah karena ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menghabisi predator tak berotak yang belum bisa mengendalikan instingnya, atau ia mendapat kesempatan untuk berhadapan dengan predator berotak cerdas yang sering dielu-elukan sebagai jenius dan berbakat. Terkuat di abad ini.

"Akhirnya kita akan berhadapan… _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyahahaha akhirnya Seirin keluar semua! Walau Cuma sekilas sih *Dicekek***

**Hum… INI KAGAMI NGGAK BAKAL JADI ANTAGONIS KOK SUMVEH SUMVEH! NGGAK BAKAL JANGAN SALAHIN AKU HUHUHU.**

**Terus~ Kuroko aku buat jadi****_genderbender_****karena suatu alasan kedepan ^^**

**Btw… ADA YANG NYADAR NGGAK AOMINE KISE ITU BOBOK(?)NYA SEKASUR?!**

**Jadi.. Bagaimana?:3**

**Oh ya! Sebelum itu terima kasih pada alyazala, yuzuru, dan Gemini-chan untuk review penyemangatnya yang log-in sudah dibalas lewat pm yah! Makasi juga yang sudah nge-fave dan nge follow fic abal-abal ini.**

**Untuk yang bertanya kenapa Akashi minum darah kuroko di chapter satu~ pertanyaan ini nantinya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita fic ini kok**

**-****_shizuka miyuki-_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mana Akashi? Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa dua jam sebelum _take-off_ kita harus ada di bandara?!" Midorima menggerutu dengan perasaan dongkol pada Momoi. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berdiri di lorong menuju ruangan khusus untuk penerbangan internasional menunggu Akashi, sedangkan sang surai merah serta Kuroko belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Padahal Akashilah yang memerintahkan Midorima untuk _stand by_ di bandara dua jam sebelum berangkat.

Sebenarnya ia ingin masuk duluan dan duduk dengan tenang di ruang tunggu, namun berhubung ia memegang tiket milik Akashi dan Kuroko, hal bersifat mementingkan diri sendiri seperti itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Momoi hanya menghela nafas tidak menggubris Midorima. Dalam hati, Momoi juga penasaran. Apa yang membuat Akashi dan Kuroko terlambat? Apa mereka terjebak macet? Ada serangan di jalan?

Tidak-tidak. Momoi membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh. Tidak mungkin seorang Akashi diserang di jalan. Kalaupun diserang.

Ia dan Kuroko bisa menaklukan lawannya dengan mudah.

Karena, dibalik wajah datar Kuroko dan sifat kalem Akashi-

Mereka adalah sepasang vampire mengerikan yang memposes kekuatan iblis.

-x-

Terlihat seorang wanita beriris biru langit sedang bersender di dinding, menunggu sang pria bersurai merah darah selesai dengan pekerjaannnya.

"Akashi-kun sudah selesai? Aku yakin Momoi-san dan Midorima sudah menunggu di bandara." Kuroko berkata, separuh bertanya pada Akashi yang memunggunginya, masih sibuk menyelundupkan berbagai senjata di koper. Kuroko menekuk alisnya, mulai kesal.

Ck. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka terlambat ke bandara karena Akashi sibuk dengan benda-benda itu. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya pelan lalu berjalan menuju Sang Emperor.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau membawa barang-barang itu? Paling juga tidak akan digunakan. Lagipula, mereka tidak akan lolos pemeriksaan di bandara. Aku yakin itu."

Kuroko memegang tangan kanan Akashi dan menariknya, bermaksud menyingkirkannya dan menutup koper secara paksa membuat sang surai merah berjengit sedikit, lalu merubah posisinya menghadap ke kanan, memandang wanita yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Tangan kiri Akashi yang bebas mengelus surai _bluenette _Kuroko perlahan.

"Tetsura … apa kau lupa kita memiliki Momoi yang bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang dan kemampuanku mengendalikan ruang dan waktu? Aku membawa barang-barang ini karena kita akan mengejutkan Kagami-kun di Bulgaria kan. Selain itu kita akan menghadapi vampire yang sudah menghabisi satu desa," kata Akashi sambil memainkan surai _baby blue_ Kuroko.

Kalimat terakhir hanya alasan belaka. Akashi juga pernah menghabisi satu klan yang berkhianat padanya tanpa tersisa keturunannya sedikit pun tanpa membawa barang-barang rempong seperti ini. Kuroko memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Akashi, bosan juga ia kalau Akashi terus menerus mengungkit Si Kagami-kun dan Seirin setiap beberapa menit sekali.

_'Akashi-kun mulai bernafsu kalau berhubungan dengan Seirin ya,'_ batin Kuroko lalu berbalik badan, mengambil kopernya sendiri dan berjalan menuju mobil.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sembari memperhatikan sosok mungil itu berbalik, surai _bluenette _bergaya _ponytail_nya ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan tubuh Kuroko.

"Kau itu seperti tidak tau aku saja, Tetsura."

.

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

**_._**

**_Chapter 3: The Vampire, The Hunter and The Enemy_**

Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise sedang dalam perjalanan menuju daerah pedesaan Sozopol yang terletak di kawasan _resort_ wisata popular Laut Hitam. Mereka sudah menerima data lengkap dari Akashi mengenai desa yang dikabarkan merupakan tempat kelahiran vampir incaran mereka saat ini.

Tapi, mereka tidak habis pikir kenapa Renata tega membuat manusia-manusia tidak berdosa itu menjadi vampir darah lumpur. Entahlah, mungkin karena di masa lalu ia kalah telak dengan Akashi Masaomi kemudian melampiaskannya kepada manusia-manusia tidak berdosa itu. Hitung-hitung menambah pengikut.

Mereka menuju desa tersebut dengan jalur memutar. Desa itu sudah dijaga ketat oleh polisi dengan kedok 'pembunuhan berantai' yang entah darimana pemerintah mendapat spekulasi seperti itu. Kise tidak ingin dirinya dipergoki oleh para polisi bahwa ia sedang menuju desa itu. Bisa-bisa misi mereka gagal total, malah menimbulkan skandal yang mungkin nanti akan membuat Akashi murka dan membunuh Kise. Mengingat Kise adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun, ada kemungkinan walaupun kecil wajahnya dikenal para petugas. Tentunya Kise tidak akan nekat karena ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Tinggal hutan ini, dan di sebelah selatan hutan inilah, tempat desa itu," gumam Murasakibara sambil menerawang ke sekitarnya. Murasakibara bertugas sebagai penunjuk jalan dalam misi ini, karena Kise dan Aomine belum pernah ke Bulgaria sebelumnya.

"Nee, Murasakibaracchi. Bagaimana rasanya kembali ke kampung halamanmu?" Kise iseng bertanya pada Murasakibara sembari mereka berjalan dan terkadang meloncat-loncat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lain guna menghindari binatang buas saat di hutan.

"Hmm~ Aku harus bilang apa Kisechin. Sepertinya aku nyaris lupa tentang kampung halamanku karena sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu terakhir aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini."

Murasakibara dahulu adalah salah seorang sanak keluarga yang tinggal di Desa Sozopol, sebelum akhirnya ia sekarat karena diserang _Madame _Renata dan sang ibu memohon pada Akashi Masaomi untuk mengubah Murasakibara kecil menjadi vampir agar tetap hidup.

"Hoo… Jadi dahulu kau dibuat sekarat, kemudian Akashi-_sama_ menyelamatkanmu dengan mengubahmu menjadi vampir, apa aku benar?" tanya Aomine dengan raut wajah sedikit kaget. Ia tahu bahwa Murasakibara berasal dari Bulgaria, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa masa lalu Murasakibara ada hubungannya dengan Desa Sozopol.

"Hmm~ Tumben otak udangmu bekerja Minechin ... Mungkin nanti Renata akan terkejut melihatku. Melihat anak manusia yang dulu menjadi saksi mata dalam aksi penyerangannya, yang ia pikir sudah ia bunuh, tapi anak itu sedang beruntung dan sekarang bisa menampakkan dirinya sebagai seorang vampir muda." Aomine tidak melihat ekspresi Murasakibara karena sang bayi besar berada di depannya.

Tapi demi kekuasaan keluarga Akashi, inilah pertama kalinya ia melihat Murasakibara menyeringai seram, dari belakang terlihat ujung bibir Murasakibara tertarik ke atas sedikit dan terlihat kedua taringnya mulai muncul.

Di tempat lain, Kagami Taiga dengan bodohnya menuju Desa Sozopol menggunakan jalur biasa, jalur yang dijaga ketat oleh para polisi, sehingga sekarang ia sedang berdebat dengan salah satu petugas. Kagami ngotot ingin pergi ke desa itu dengan alasan 'ingin mengunjungi sanak keluarga.' Sayangnya si petugas juga ngotot tidak mengijinkan Kagami untuk lewat karena adanya kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kagami berteriak pada polisi di depannya bahwa itu bukan pembunuhan berantai, tapi penyerangan vampir. Tapi buruk baginya, karena pada era sekarang sangat sedikit orang yang masih percaya akan keberadaan vampir. Mungkin kalau ia nekat berteriak seperti itu, Kagami akan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Kagami sudah hampir pasrah menghadapi Pak Opsir yang tetap ngotot di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berbalut pakaian serba hitam mendekati Sang Opsir dan berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Kagami tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pria itu, yang jelas petugas tersebut langsung terbelak ke arah Kagami begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia langsung mengijinkan Kagami untuk lewat tempat itu, dan berkata seraya membungkukan badannya empat puluh lima derajat. "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tau bahwa Anda merupakan murid beliau."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beliau? Kenapa ia begitu takut setelah selesai berbicara dengan pria itu? Ah sudahlah, tidak penting masalah itu. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah mendapat akses untuk memasuki Desa Sozopol dan bertemu dengan Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, sang pria serba hitam melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan nekat… Taiga…"

-x-

**_Desa Sozopol, Bulgaria._**

Pemandangan mengerikan langsung disunguhkan kepada tiga vampir bawahan Akashi setiba di sana. Seluruh pelosok desa terbakar, banyak rumah-rumah yang sudah berubah menjadi arang. Jangan lupa mayat orang-orang yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri dari kebakaran bergelimpangan di jalanan layaknya sampah. Kise sampai menggeliat jijik karena ia tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu mayat gosong tersebut.

Iris biru Aomine menelurusi pemandangan di depannya. Nyaris saja ia mengira pemandangan ini hanyalah delusi belaka. Aneh. Kenapa … desa ini terkesan sangat sepi … Bayangan Aomine begitu tiba di Sozopol adalah ia langsung diberi sambutan meriah oleh vampir-vampir tidak terkontrol.

"Kise…" lirih Aomine pada teman pirangnya. Kise melirik Aomine sebentar, lalu melangkah lebih jauh di dalam desa.

"Pasti ada yang bersembunyi Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi. Pasti."

Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpencar, pergi ke hutan sebelah timur desa. Berpisah dari Kise dan Murasakibara guna mencari para vampire-vampire layaknya bermain petak umpet.

Kagami tiba beberapa detik setelah Kise. Tetapi, ia malah menuju ke hutan dan tidak melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam desa karena masih ada Kise dan Murasakibara terlihat berkeliaran di sana. Sama seperti Aomine, ia juga merasakan keanehan dari kesunyian tempat ini. Tiba-tiba, Kagami merasakan sepasang mata merah menyala memandang intens kearahnya. Dan benar saja. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, sebuah cakar vampir terpampang jelas di depan mata, berusaha untuk melukainya.

_'Sial!' _Batin Kagami dalam hati. Kagami terlambat untuk menghindar, ia sudah pasrah saja jika wajahnya ternodai oleh cakar vampir ini.

_CRASH!_

Gerakan vampir darah lumpur tersebut sekejap terhenti. Terlihat sebuah bilah es menancap di dadanya dan perlahan es tersebut mulai menyelimuti tubuh sang vampir. Kagami masih terkejut, cakar vampir yang berada satu senti di depan wajahnya seharusnya sudah mengenainya telak. Ia menoleh ke arah timur, dan melihat sekelebat bayangan mendekat. Kagami langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk bersembunyi di atas pohon sembari sebisa mungkin menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Ah … Ternyata disini kalian bersembunyi … kalian membuatku repot harus bermain petak umpet…" Kagami menahan nafas saat mendengar langkah kaki bergesekan dengan tanah semakin mendekat.

"Tapi sekarang … aku yang menang kan…" berbarengan dengan suara itu, sebuah tangan mengarah ke arah vampir tadi, dengan telapak tangan membuka lebar menengadah ke atas.

Semua terjadi secara cepat, sangat tiba-tiba.

Si Vampir hanya menggeretak melihat sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Ia ingin memberontak tapi apa daya, es sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, yang tersisa hanya kepala.

"Tch, sialan kau! AOMINE DAIKI!"

Tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping mengikuti serpihan es yang hancur bersamaan saat Aomine mengepalkan tangannya yang teracung ke arahnya. Darah berwarna hitam pekat pun tidak luput dari lapisan es yang diciptakan Aomine, sehingga sekarang terlihat banyak sekali serpihan es berwarna hitam. Kagami terdiam sambil menegak ludah saat melihat kekuatan penghancur mistis dari salah satu anggota dari anjing-anjing setia Akashi_._

"Oh? Ternyata aku cukup terkenal di kalangan kalian ya, makhluk berdarah hitam. Nah ... Sekarang keluarlah, wahai kalian pengikut menjijikkan Renata Svarovski." Iris _dark blue _Aomine berubah menjadi merah darah.

-x-

_KABOOM!_

Kise dan Murasakibara mendengar suara ledakan dari hutan sebelah timur Desa Sozopol. Murasakibara mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, sementara Kise mengambil inisiatif untuk menetapkan salah satu teknik _Emperor Eye _milik Akashi, melihat pemandangan dengan radius cukup jauh ke dalam hutan.

"Aominecchi," gumam Kise pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Murasakibara. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka sontak berlari menuju hutan tersebut dan menemukan Aomine yang sedang bertarung layaknya menari dengan vampir-vampir Renata.

Tangannya yang seakan telah terlatih dan luwes itu bergerak gesit mengendalikan es disekitarnya dan membekukan para vampire darah lumpur dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

"Minechin meninggalkanku dan bersenang-senang sendiri ternyata. Kisechin boleh?" Murasakibara menatap Kise dengan tatapan merajuk, ditanggapi dengan pandangan datar Kise.

"Boleh saja. Asal sebelum dibunuh tanya mereka dimana nyonya besar mereka." Murasakibara mengangguk senang dan bergabung dengan Aomine melawan sekelompok preadator buas Renata yang entah kapan habisnya. Murasakibara terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesenangan karena menemukan mainan baru.

Kise menatap kedua temannya sejenak, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa juga mulai dikerubungi oleh mereka. Kise melesat bagai cahaya ke balik pohon-pohon tersebut sembari memotong batang pohon menggunakan tangannya sehingga roboh dan menimpa setidaknya dua puluh kepala vampir. Lolongan kesakitan selama beberapa menit menjadi lagu tersendiri bagi telinga Kise serta pemandangan mayat vampir tanpa kepala menjadi tontonan memuakkan baginya. Dengan teknik yang ia tiru dari Murasakibara ini, Kise bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan mudah.

Kagami yang masih bersembunyi diatas pohon melihat kesenangan yang dialami Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara mau tidak mau ikut bergabung. Beruntung baginya, perhatian Kise sedang teralihkan oleh para vampir sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Kagami. Kagami meloncat turun dari dahan pohon dan langsung memanah beberapa vampir yang menyerang ke arahnya dengan panah khusus, tidak bisa membunuh manusia tapi bisa membunuh vampir. Depan, kiri, kanan, belakang, atas. Dalam sekejap, seratus vampir yang menyerang dari berbagai arah sudah terbunuh oleh Kagami.

Murasakibara mencakar dan memotong kepala vampir terakhir yang ada disekitarnya. Aomine dan Kise sudah tidak dikerubungi darah lumpur, digantikan dengan mayat-mayat dengan berbagai variasi entah kepalanya pecah, badan dan kepala terpisah, jantung tertancap pedang es, dan lain-lain. Pakaian mereka bertiga juga tidak luput dari cipratan darah berwarna hitam pekat.

"Sudah selesaikah? Ternyata lebih cepat dari yang kuduga," gumam Murasakibara sambil menjilati sisa darah yang ada di telapak tangannya. Senyum mulai terbentuk di wajah tampan Kise dan ia tertawa,

"Hahaha! Kita memang hebat-_ssu_! Vampire-vampire itu tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan kita, harus _Madame _Renata sendirilah yang maju!"

Sayangnya, Aomine merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Matanya menangkap gambaran beberapa mayat yang dibunuh dengan panah. Setahu Aomine tidak ada satupun diantara teman-temannya yang ahli menggunakan panah kecuali Midorima seorang, dan sekarang Midorima tidak ada bersama mereka.

Tapi Aomine tidak bisa menganalisa keadaan lebih jauh. Karena setelah Kise berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kencang berhembus. Saking kencangnya, mungkin sampai Kagami yang kembali bersembunyi di atas pohon merasa angin ini bisa merobek kulitnya.

"Astaga … Sekaranglah bintang tamu kita datang." Murasakibara berkata dengan malas sebari menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Aomine dan Kise juga langsung bersiap begitu mereka menangkap siluet wanita berambut pirang panjang dan menggunakan gaun berwarna hitam berjalan mendekat.

"Wah … Wah … Tidak kusangka aku akan disambut oleh tiga pria tampan." Suara merdu bak alunan harpa itu terdengar. Murasakibara menggeram pelan saat siluet itu tinggal berjarak satu meter dari mereka.

"Akashi-sama baik sekali mau mengirimkan tiga pria tampan untuk menjemputku ya." Rambut bergelombang wanita itu bergoyang dengan indah seiring gerakan Renata mendekati Kise.

"Atau mengirimkan mangsa lezat untukku hm? Darah dari keluarga Kise lumayan lezat kok." Mata berwarna madu milik Kise beradu tatap dengan mata merah pekat milik Renata. Kise menatap jijik tangan Renata yang mulai menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya, dan pindah menyentuh bagian lehernya yang terdapat nadi.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku, untuk mencicipi darah segar dari keluarga Kise. Kalian dari generasi ke generasi memang selalu tampan dan cantik ya." Kagami diam, membiarkan Renata memainkan jari lentiknya di wajah dan leher Kise. Tawanya anggun. Renata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kise. Tapi beruntung bagi Kise, mata Renata sesaat sempat mengerling ke kanan,dan ia terbelak menemukan Murasakibara di samping Aomine.

"Ooh? _What a surprise! _Kukira kau sudah tewas bersamaan dengan Murasakibara Hitoshi &amp; Asuna, Hmm?" Renata bersorak menyerukan keterkejutannya sebari berjalan kearah Murasakibara. Kise bernafas lega ia akhirnya lolos dari wanita jahat itu. Yang diajak berbicara memutar bola matanya ke atas, dia benar-benar membenci pembunuh berkedok wanita cantik di depannya ini.

"Kau sudah menjadi dewasa ya, Ats-su-shi-chan ... _I bet this is Masaomi's doing."_ Suasana hati Murasakibara mulai panas ketika Renata menyentuh pipinya. Sontak, ia menepis tangan Renata kasar dan memandangnya dengan sinis. Sedangkan, yang dipandang hanya tertawa.

"Hm? Ahahahaha ... Rupanya bayi kecil ini masih dendam padaku ya … Baik. Majulah Atsushi-chan." Renata tersenyum meremehkan pada Murasakibara sebelum ia melesat menghilang dengan kecepatan tidak wajar. Kise berteriak memanggil Murasakibara untuk kembali, tapi sayangnya si bayi besar sudah terlanjut terlibat kucing-kucingan dengan Renata sehingga tidak mendengar panggilan Kise.

Kise berdecak kesal, lalu menyusul Murasakibara.

"Aominecchi kau jaga disini saja ya!" seru Kise sebelum ia menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan, mengejar Renata dan Murasakibara. Aomine mengangguk pada Kise, ia pun lanjut mengobservasi lingkungan sekitarnya.

Banyak anak panah … Dan Midorima sedang tidak ada disini. Oke, ini memang aneh.

Tidak—Bukan aneh. Tapi ada penyusup yang mengikuti mereka. Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Kise di pesawat tadi. Aomine baru menyadarinya.

Ada pemburu yang benar-benar mengikuti mereka sampai ke sini.

-x-

Kagami masih tetap berdiam diri di atas dahan pohon, ia berusaha sepelan mungkin berpidah tempat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengikuti pergerakan Kise, Murasakibara, serta Renata.

Renata merupakan vampir yang cukup gesit dan memiliki kemampuan ilusi yang tidak bisa diremehkan, sudah beberapa kali Kise dan Murasakibara terkelabui olehnya. Kekuatan vampir darah murni memang mengerikan, wanita ini nyaris setara dengan Akashi. Walau tentu saja, Akashi masih jauh lebih hebat darinya.

Terlihat sekarang, Kise berhasil mendekati Renata dan mulai mengacungkan katananya yang seakan-akan dikelilingi petir berwarna emas dari kiri, mencoba untuk melukai tubuh Renata. Murasakibara berusaha untuk menetapkan jaraknya sehingga ia bisa menghancurkan kepala Renata. Tapi, wanita itu tiba-tiba menggunakan ilusinya pada Murasakibara. Jadi sekarang Murasakibara melihat Kise sebagai Renata dan secara tidak sadar ia mengarahkan tangannya yang berisi semacam energi asing berwarna ungu kearah kepala Kise. Kise spontan berteriak memperingatkan Murasakibara dan Renata berhasil kabur.

Tapi, gerakan vampir wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti, ilusinya lenyap entah –benar-benar hilang, tidak ada kekuatan Renata yang bereaksi saat ini. Kise dan Murasakibara keheranan, kenapa Renata tiba-tiba membeku. Kemudian ia roboh dengan darah mengalir deras dari lukanya.

Mata Kise menangkap gambar bahwa adanya panah besi—bukan panah besi biasa. Panah yang hanya bisa membunuh vampir dan tidak bisa membunuh manusia tertancap di dada kiri Renata, bagian jantung. Ia mulai keheranan sama seperti Aomine, karena tidak ada yang menggunakan panah selain Midorima. Kise lalu menoleh ke sebelah barat karena mendengar suara Aomine memanggilnya. Baru saja ia akan menyahuti panggilan Aomine, tubuhnya kembali merasakan suatu keanehan yang sedari tadi menggangu pikirannya.

_Deg!_

Instingnya kembali bekerja. Bukan karena sedang menggunakan kekuatannya. Bukan juga karena ia sedang haus akan darah. Berarti, detektornya sedang bekerja.

Aomine mengetahui bahwa kekuatan mata detektor Kise sedang bekerja. Berarti instingnya sejak tadi memang tidak salah. Setelah memusatkan pikiran untuk beberapa saat, indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah bau asing yang ia yakini memang bau milik sang _hunter_.

"Keluar kau! _Hunter_!" bentak Aomine.

Kagami tahu, ia akan ketahuan cepat atau lambat oleh para vampir dibawahnya ini. Seharusnya bisa saja ia mengulur waktu dan kabur selagi Kise sibuk dengan Renata. Sayangnya, Kagami bukanlah Furihata. Kagami adalah hunter haus tantangan yang memiliki ambisi gila, mengalahkan semua vampir yang ada, terutama Akashi Seijuurou. Berpegangan dengan prinsip gilanya itu, ia nekat menembakkan anak panah ke arah Renata beberapa saat yang lalu. Walau aksinya itu secara tidak langsung meringankan pekerjaan Kise. Mau tidak mau Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara harus mengakuinya.

Kagami keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan cengiran khas terukir di wajahnya. Aomine yang memiliki kenangan buruk dengan _hunter_ langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan irisnya yang sempat kembali menjadi sewarna batu safir kembali menjadi merah darah. Kise spontan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Aomine lalu merematnya, seakan memberi isyarat untuk tetap mengontrol diri.

"Jadi kau yang mengikuti kami dari pesawat sampai ke hotel? Apa maumu mengikuti kami?" Kise bertanya setenang mungkin pada pria yang berperawakan besar ini. Ekspresi Kise sedikit berubah begitu memperhatikan detail di sebelah kanan rompi yang dikenakan Kagami.

Lencana Seirin.

"Dan, seingatku kami sudah tidak punya urusan apapun dengan Seirin." Kise mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh dan nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

Kagami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kise, ia sibuk memperhatikan Kise, Murasakibara, dan Aomine secara teliti dari atas ke bawah. Kagami terkesima, vampir-vampir berbahaya ini memang memiliki kamuflase yang bagus di masyarakat. Ditambah mereka memiliki kemampuan bertahan di sinar matahari, jarang ada kemampuan seperti itu yang melekat pada diri vampir, menambah kesan 'manusia biasa' pada orang-orang ini.

"Hey! Kau alis capit! Jawab pertanyaan Kisechin dong!" Murasakibara menghardik Kagami sebari memasukkan beberapa stik _Pocky _ke dalam mulutnya. Aomine mendelik kesal pada Kagami, sedangkan Kise memandang Kagami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi. Anggota dari pasukan elit yang berada langsung dibawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou. Memiliki kemampuan langka yaitu bisa bertahan dibawah sinar matahari. Kise bisa meniru teknik orang, Murasakibara memiliki stamina yang kuat dan kekuatan penghancur asing yang berpusat di telapak tangan, serta Aomine bisa mengendalikan es dan memiliki kekuatan khusus bernama _'Zone.'_ Kalian memang semenarik yang ada di data ya …"

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara terkejut mendengar omongan Kagami. Informasi tentang mereka sudah diketahui oleh hunter ini secara detail. Terlebih, Kagami adalah salah satu budak Seirin.

_'Orang ini berbahaya,' _batin Kise.

Kagami kembali melanjutkan monolognya.

"Membuatku, semakin ingin mengalahkan kalian. Serta Akashi Sejuurou."

Murasakibara terbelak. Menurutnya Kagami itu gila. Ingin mengalahkan Akashi? Yang benar saja, ayah anak itu sendiri terkadang kalah _sparring_ dengannya. Sekarang seorang pemburu amatiran yang akan menentang Akashi? Dunia yang sudah cukup gila ini sebentar lagi akan kiamat.

"Bocah tengik. Sebelum kau melawan Akashi langkahi dulu mayatku, bodoh."

Aomine semakin jengkel mendengar perkataan-perkataan Kagami, ia lalu menantang Kagami untuk bertarung di tempat itu juga. Kagami justru tidak takut, malah ia meladeni tantangan Aomine dan bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Aominecchi jangan membuat keributan lain!"

Kise spontan menarik lengan Aomine dan membujuknya untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan pemburu, seperti titah Akashi sebelum mereka berangkat. Tapi, yang ada tangan Kise malah disingkirkan secara paksa oleh Aomine, dan sorot matanya berubah. Merah darah haus akan pertarungan dan darah. Kise tidak bisa berbuat apa lagi, ia membiarkan Aomine bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Tapi, nampaknya Kise mendapatkan bantuan dadakan dalam hal mencegah pertumpahan darah antara Aomine dan Kagami terjadi.

Saat Kagami dan Aomine akan menyerang lawan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba sebuah api hitam melesat, menjalar di antara mereka, dan memotong tanah sehingga tanah terbelah menjadi dua retakan. Kagami terbelak melihat tanah yang terpotong di depannya. Aomine dan Kise memandang api hitam itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Murasakibara tahu siapa yang datang. Ya. _ayah_nya sudah datang.

"Daiki. Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk tidak berurusan dengan pemburu amatiran? Sepertinya porsi latihanmu baik basket maupun yang lain harus kutambah saat pulang nanti."

Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah dan bermata dwi warna dengan sorot yang berwibawa berbicara pada Aomine dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Bayangan pemuda itu kemudian disusul oleh tiga bayangan lain yang mendekat.

"Yah. Bintang tamu kedua kita datang." Murasakibara bertanya dengan santai lalu menoleh kearah Kise dan Aomine.

"A ... Akashi ... cchi .../Akashi …"

Api hitam tadi adalah ulah Akashi yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke Bulgaria bersama Kuroko Tetsura, Momoi Satsuki, dan Midorima Shintarou. Tujuan utama mereka, tentu saja untuk menyambut Kagami-kun dengan _hangat. _Hitung-hitung melakukan reuni dengan salah seorang anggota organisasi yang sempat cekcok dengan mereka bertahun-tahun silam.

_'Menarik … Sekarang, seluruh _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ ada di hadapanku!'_ mata Kagami berkilat haus akan pemburuan vampir, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dihujankan Akashi padanya.

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_AKHIRNYA KAGAMI KETEMU AKASHI! #CAPSJEBOL_**

**_Terima kasih ya untuk para silent readers, yang udah ngefave, ngefollow, dan ngereview ff ini. Dan terima kasih untuk yang udah ngasi tau aku dimana yang perlu diperbaiki. Loveyousomuch guys 3_**

**_Untuk yang minta chapternya dipanjangin… Sorry, karena aku pribadi kurang suka buat ff panjang-panjang entahlah mungkin karena aku bosenan hehe:D #diinjek_**

**_Akhir kata, please let me know if you're read this ff by left some reviews behind._**

**_Thanks a lot 3_**

**_-Shizuka Miyuki-_**


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi membenci siapapun yang menentangnya. Tegaskan itu, siapapun. Ia tidak akan segan-segan berbuat sadis dan menghukum mereka yang menentangnya. Baik itu keluarga, anjing-anjing setianya yang bergelar _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_, sesama kaum predator penghisap darah, dan berbagai eksistensi yang tercipta dan terlahir di dunia ini. Dan ia _paling_ benci -tekankan kata 'paling'- yang berarti benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi, apabila sesosok makhluk yang mengaku dirinya sebagai _hunter_ berani menentang dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Astaga.

Dari keenam anggota bawahan Akashi mungkin hanya Kuroko Tetsura seorang yang memang dasarnya berhati lembut yang masih memiliki rasa kasihan serta iba pada _hunter_ sinting yang berani menantang seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Anggota lain termasuk Akashi sudah sangat membenci eksistensi tersebut karena berani-beraninya kaum tersebut di beberapa waktu terdahulu hampir mencabut nyawa orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Sekarang, Akashi kembali dihadapkan perselisihan dengan seorang _hunter._Apakah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana berbagai perasaan jengkel dan kesal berkecamuk bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri sang darah murni?

Mungkin kalau diberi pilihan, Akashi lebih memilih menghabisi vampir berdarah pengkhianat lain daripada berhadapan dengan _hunter_. Karena insting Akashi beranggapan

_Hunter itu pembawa malapetaka._

Dan insting seorang Akashi itu selalu benar.

_._

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

_._

**_Chapter 4: Akashi's Arrival &amp; Kuroko's Misfortune._**

**_._**

Akashi menatap keempat orang yang berada di lingkup pengelihatannya dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Kelihatannya, Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memadamkan api hitam yang sedari tadi berkobar dengan ganas di antara Kagami dan Aomine. Seakan tidak terganggu oleh mantel panjang berwarna coklat muda yang melilit tubuhnya, ia berjalan lurus ke depan. Ke arah Aomine serta Kagami. Aomine seketika berkeringat dingin begitu Akashi semakin dekat dengannya, ia pikir riwayatnya sebagai seorang vampir akan tamat sebentar lagi begitu pedang Akashi terhunus ke tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, tapi Aomine sama sekali tidak merasakan benda metal tajam menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Minggir, Daiki."

Suara Akashi mengagetkan Aomine. Akashi? Membiarkannya lolos dari hukuman? Itu sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ada apa gerangan?

Kise melihat Aomine yang terbengong mendengar perkataan Akashi spontan memegang tangan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu dan menariknya menjauh dari Akashi. Yang ditarik hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan dingin Kise sembari memperhatikan Akashi, yang sekarang berdiri di tempatnya terdahulu.

Berhadapan dengan Kagami Taiga.

"Halo. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu pemburu sepertimu, Kagami-kun," sapa Akashi dengan nada angkuh.

-x-

Kuroko memperhatikan dua anak manusia—tepatnya vampir dan _hunter_ sedang berhadapan dan tidak bertegur sapa satu sama lain. Hanya tatapan yang saling dilontarkan keduanya. Kedua manik _azure_nya melalang buana memperhatikan keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Memang tidak menarik pemandangan malam itu, apalagi bulan saat itu sedang tertutup oleh awan sehingga tidak ada sinar bulan yang bertugas sebagai penerang malam.

Tapi, Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dan janggal mengenai lingkungan sekitarnya. Auranya, entahlah. Seperti benar-benar mencekam, mengerikan. Penuh ketakutan. Penyiksaan.

Mungkin beginilah aura yang dimiliki oleh lingkungan di mana pada berabad-abad silam, lingkungan tersebut adalah tempat disiksanya serta kuburan para vampir berdarah pengkhianat. Kuroko selaku vampir yang memiliki kemampuan khusus berinteraksi dengan berbagai makhluk dan keadaan lingkungan sekitar benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Terutama pada sebuah titik nan jauh di seberang, yang diduga sebagai sumber dari sihir serta aura mencekam di tempat tersebut.

_Seijuurou-kun._ batin Kuroko lirih.

"KUROKOCCHI!" suara cempreng Kise mengalihkan perhatian sejenak Kuroko. Gadis bermata biru langit itu menoleh kearah Kise sebari melontarkan pandangan, 'ada apa?'

"Kenapa Akashicchi bisa disini? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Lalu ... Kenapa Akashi sekarang berhadapan dengan pemburu? Padahal kan," omongan panjang Kise tiba-tiba terpotong begitu Kuroko menempelkan telunjuknya ke depan bibir Sang _Perfect Copy_ lalu mendesiskan sesuatu.

"Lebih baik Kise-kun diam dan dengarkan percakapan Akashi-kun sendiri agar lebih jelas."

Terlihat jelas saat itu pikiran Kuroko sedang mengarah ke hal lain sehingga ia malas untuk menjawab Kise. Kemudian ia menarik kembali jari telunjuknya dan membalikkan badan, bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Gadis bergaris keturunan Kuroko tersebut berniat untuk menelurusi daerah yang ia duga sebagai sumber aura mencekam. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takut dan cemas yang ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak menghiraukan seruan Kise menyuruhnya untuk kembali. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak begitu tubuhnya merasakan tatapan Akashi sempat tertuju padanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Seketika, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menggumamkan sesuatu,

"_Lucifer."_

-x-

Akashi sedikit terkesan dengan kemampuan Kuroko yang benar-benar peka akan aura lingkungan disekitarnya. Senyum kecil terukir di wajah tampannya. Tidak rugi ia tidak membunyikan pendapatnya pada Kuroko tentang aura yang tidak luput dari pengamatannya sedari tadi, Kuroko sendiri sudah berinisiatif untuk menyelidikinya. Akashi sebenarnya sangat ingin ikut dengan Kuroko ke tempat itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik menantinya di sana. Tapi sayang, _hunter_ berpostur tubuh tinggi di depannya ini memang benar-benar minta diinjak. Akashi kembali menatap Kagami setelah sebelumnya iris _heterochrome_nya menatap sosok Kuroko yang menghilang ke dalam hutan.

"Apakah Seirin yang menyuruhmu mengikuti kami? Akashi memulai sesi tanya jawab. Lebih tepatnya interogasi kepada Kagami. Calon pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa jawaban Kagami. Tapi, mendengar dari orangnya langsung bukan sesuatu yang tabu kan?

Kagami terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi,

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti kami?"

Kagami ragu, apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dari Akashi? Memang sebelumnya ia terang-terang mengatakan pada Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara mengenai ambisinya untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi, apakah ia harus secara langsung mengatakannya pada Akashi? Astaga, hati kecilnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia mengatakannya pada Akashi. Di satu sisi, ego nya benar-benar ingin mengatakan pada Akashi. Bisa saja setelah ini ia akan bertarung berhadapan dengan orang yang benar-benar ia ingin kalahkan sedari dulu dan ia akan menepati janjinya pada Seirin serta gurunya.

"Karena aku ingin mengalahkanmu."

Lagi-lagi, ego mengalahkan suara hati kecil. Dasar manusia.

Akashi melengkungkan ujung bibirnya sedikit begitu mendengar jawaban polos—atau mungkin belagu, yang dilontarkan Kagami.

"Oh iyakah? Kalau begitu kau memang cocok bergabung dengan Seirin. Kalian memang sekumpulan manusia pembawa masalah. Dan, kau memang mirip dengan_nya_."

Apa?

Satu kata yang muncul di benak Kagami cukup untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. _Hunter _muda itu membelakkan matanya sejenak, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dua kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Akashi.

-x-

Kuroko berjalan ditengah kegelapan malam sendirian, menuju sumber dari aura mencekam itu. Suara sepatu _boots_ berhak tiga sentimeter terdengar setiap Kuroko menggerakkan kedua kakinya, bergesekan dengan tanah. Terkadang, suara ranting dan daun-daun bergeseran karena kencangnya angin di malam itu menambah kesan horor dalam perjalanan Kuroko.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu mengeratkan mantel yang terpasang pada tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan halus telanjang memegang masing-masing mantel di bagian lengan agar dingin yang menusuk tidak menghampiri tubuhnya. Angin malam pada musim gugur memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Bagian bawah mantel Kuroko sampai ikut terbawa angin ke belakang menyisakan sebuah celana panjang yang melindungi kaki jenjang Kuroko dari dinginnya malam. Rambut _bluenette_nya tetap terurai bebas, ikut bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Astaga. Sejauh apa sumber dari aura itu. Kuroko merasakan aura itu semakin besar dan mendekat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kapan ia akan sampai di tempat itu? Jujur saja, hati kecil Kuroko ingin cepat-cepat mengobservasi tempat itu sehingga malam ini berakhir dengan tenang. Kuroko terdiam di posisinya sejenak. Mengamati pohon-pohon dan ranting yang bergoyang diterpa angin malam. Entah apa yang Kuroko anggap menarik, padahal pohon-pohon itu tidak ada bedanya dan terlihat sama saja dengan pohon yang ia lewati sedari tadi.

Tunggu.

Sama?

Dengan yang ia lewati sedari tadi?

Gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya karena baru menyadari sekarang.

Bodoh. Selama beberapa menit ia telah terjebak dalam sebuah delusi yang kuat. Tidak heran ia sekarang merasa kelelahan karena terus menerus berjalan di tempat yang sama.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra dalam bahasa asing. Saat ia mengucapkan mantra itu dengan kusyhuk, angin malam dan dedaunan pohon yang sedari tadi bergesekan seakan menjerit-jerit itu terhenti.

Tepatnya semua aktivitas di alam sekitar Kuroko terhenti.

Digantikan dengan aura mengerikan dan gelap menyelubungi lingkungan di sekitar Kuroko.

"_Kai,"_ gumam Kuroko sembari membuka mata beriris merahnya pelan. Ya. Beriris merah darah menyala.

Ah, ternyata Kuroko sudah tiba di tempat yang ia duga sebagai sumber energi mengerikan itu dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Delusi pohon-pohon dan angin kencang digantikan dengan sebuah lahan kosong, tampak tandus dan banyak tengkorak-tengkorak retak. Kuroko menduganya sebagai tengkorak vampir yang dibunuh dengan cara dihancurkan kepalanya. Bau anyir darah menghampiri indera penciuman gadis berambut panjang itu.

Kuroko berjalan ke depan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, bermaksud untuk mengambil salah satu tengkorak. Kuroko memperhatikan tengkorak itu dengan seksama, dan menempelkan kelima jarinya yang masing-masing ujungnya telah diselimuti oleh api kecil berwarna biru muda.

Gadis itu bermaksud untuk membaca memori dan kejadian-kejadian yang berlangsung sebelum tubuh terdahulu dari tengkorak tersebut menjadi tengkorak, tepatnya hanya tempurung kepalanya saja.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kuroko mendapat jawabannya lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

Penggabungan antara firasat dan kepingan memori yang ia lihat barusan memang tidak salah.

Seorang _Lucifer_ berada di langit, tepat di atas tanah mengerikan itu. Seakan-akan memberi isyarat kepada Kuroko, bahwa ialah penguasa tanah terkutuk yang Kuroko pijaki saat itu.

Sepertinya berada di dekat Akashi dalam frekuensi yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit menyebabkan Kuroko tertular kemampuan 'Firasat selalu benar' milik Sang Emperor.

-x-

Kuroko tidak berkata sepatah kata pun saat melihat makhluk gaib diatasnya. Ia hanya memandang makhluk itu dengan mata merahnya yang menyala. Makhluk yang dipandang kemudian menggerakkan tangan kirinya secara vertikal, menyebabkan angin menyakitkan kembali berhembus kencang dan membuat beberapa luka gores di wajah Kuroko. Kemudian makhluk tersebut menengadahkan tangannya ke langit dan secara cepat mengibaskannya ke bawah. Bersamaan dengan itu, seberkas kilat berwarna ungu bergerak cepat menuju tanah tempat Kuroko berada.

Sebuah ledakan besar tidak terhindarkan. Asap bekas ledakan itu memenuhi lingkungan sekitar Kuroko. Asap itu begitu tebal, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat dan menerka keadaan Kuroko yang menjadi sasaran dari petir itu. Sang _Lucifer_ merasa puas, karena menurut opininya, gadis _bluenette_ itu telah tewas terhantam petir gaib miliknya.

Sayang sekali.

Beberapa saat setelah asap mulai menipis, sesosok gadis masih berdiri tegap di sana. Gadis tersebut bahkan melepaskan mantel tebalnya, sekarang ia hanya berbalut busana kasual, sebuah kemeja berlengan puntung berwarna putih tulang dipadu dengan celana jins panjang serta _boots_ selutut berwarna cokelat berhak tiga sentimeter, cukup untuk mengekpos kulit lengan dan lehernya yang putih mulus tanpa ada luka sedikit pun. Lengan gadis itu terlipat sempurna di depan dadanya dan pandangan dinginnya mengarah kepada makhluk di atasnya, seakan-akan ia menantang Sang _Lucifer._

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi _Lucifer_ yang ada di langit, ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Tetsura kembali mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata asing sebagai mantra. Tampaknya Tetsura benar-benar ingin malam ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tanah bergejolak keras dan lingkungan sekitar Tetsura diselimuti oleh cahaya tipis namun terpancar terang berwarna biru muda. Cincin bertahtakan batu safir berukiran burung Suzaku yang berada di jari manis kanan si gadis juga ikut bersinar terang. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah tanda lahir aneh yang terletak di dada Kuroko bersinar terang seiring gemuruh tanah semakin keras.

Tangan mungil Kuroko menyentuh tanah sembari ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi setengah duduk lalu menarik sebuah pedang berwarna silver dengan ukiran _phoenix _dan ular melilit di pegangannya dari dalam tanah. Kemudian ia mengarahkannya tinggi-tinggi keatas dan pada saat bersamaan, berbagai energi dari alam yang diselimuti cahaya lembut, berkumpul di ujung. Membentuk sebuah bola energi raksasa. Bola itu lalu Kuroko arahkan dan tembak kearah Sang _Lucifer_. Makhluk itu tidak bisa berkutik apapun karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa kaku akibat tekanan dari gabungan dari berbagai energi alam yang Kuroko kumpulkan sedang menuju kearahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah cahaya melesat ke langit, dan membelah langit gelap di malam itu. Mengenai Sang Lucifer telak dan melenyapkannya di kurungan cahaya biru muda. Bahkan Akashi yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat itu dapat melihat cahaya itu dengan jelas. Kagami terpana, perhatiannya pada Akashi teralihkan sejenak oleh kemunculan cahaya tersebut.

"Walau kalian sudah membuang nama keluarga Kuroko dari garis keturunan _Lucifer, _jangan lupa bahwa darah yang mengalir deras di tubuh kami tidaklah bisa dibuang semudah mencoret nama keluarga kami dan melempar kami sepenuhnya ke bumi, mencabut akses kami ke tanah kelahiran, yaitu neraka."

Pedang yang Kuroko genggam kembali menjadi pedang silver biasa, sebelumnya benda itu sudah bersinar terang, memancarkan cahayanya. Berarti Kuroko sudah berhasil menyegel Lucifer itu. Dalam keadan masih menyala terang, Kuroko kemudian menancapkan pedang itu secara terang-terangan ke tanda lahir aneh yang ada di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit saat benda tajam itu menghunus tubuhnya. Yang ia rasakan malah sealiran energi asing memasuki tubuhnya, sensasi itu ia nikmati sebelum sinarnya hilang. Suasana disekitar Kuroko kembali normal, dengan delusi pepohonan kembali menyapu pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh iris Kuroko. Jangan lupakan irisnya sudah kembali menjadi biru langit. Biru yang meneduhkan. Bukan merah yang mencekam.

Dilahirkan oleh perpaduan dua keluarga darah murni yang kuat dan memposes kekuatan khusus memang memberi berkah.

Atau bencana bagi seorang gadis bernama Kuroko Tetsura.

-x-

Akashi tersenyum tipis melihat seberkas cahaya yang menjulang ke langit. Anggota _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ yang lain juga terpana akan cahaya lembut yang perlahan pudar dan pecah menjadi kristal-kristal kecil, menyinari malam yang kelam.

"Ternyata Tetsu sedang menjalannya ritualnya ya," gumam Aomine pelan, sekaligus menarik perhatian Kagami.

Ritual? Apa maksud vampir berkulit _tan _itu?

Banyak hal yang Kagami tidak sangka akan ia temukan dan dapatkan saat berhadapan dengan bawahan Akashi ini. Mereka memang menyimpan banyak sekali misteri yang belum ia telusuri. Ia mencatat baik-baik di otaknya, bahwa ia, Kagami Taiga bersumpah akan menguak semua misteri tentang Akashi dan kawanannya.

Seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kagami, Akashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemburu di depannya,

"Jadi, kau ingin melenyapkan kami ya?"

Kagami cengo, ia terlihat kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan Akashi. Empu yang bertanya hanya mengulum senyum sinis di wajahnya sembari melontarkan pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan lain.

"Dan, kau ingin menguak seluruh rahasia tentang kami? Hmph. Kau itu memang sudah bosan hidup ya. Terlalu sesumbar bagimu untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin semacam itu."

Kagami masih terdiam, ia masih mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata untuk melawan adu mulut yang provokasikan oleh vampir di depannya ini.

"Sejarah tentang kami tidak mungkin ada di buku-buku tua jelek di perpustakaan Seirin atau organisasi pemburu manapun, sekalipun yang terkenal ke seantero dunia. Lebih baik kau mundur sekarang dan kembali bekerja dalam damai bersama anjing-anjing Seirinmu itu. Jangan pernah mengusik kami lagi atau hidupmu yang berharga dipastikan akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat."

"Dasar kalian hanya sesumbar di mulut saja."

Cukup sudah.

Kagami gagal merangkai kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan pedas dan menusuk dari Akashi selama adu mulut sepihak dilancarkan. Tanpa sadar, Kagami spontan meneriakan sebuah kalimat keramat bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sebelum kau bertindak demikian, tetap aku yang lebih dulu akan melenyapkan eksistensimu dan para vampir, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Raut wajah Akashi menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan akan omongan Kagami. Sesaat kemudian, senyum misterius terpaut di bibir Akashi dan kedua belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, bermaksud untuk menyuarakan sebuah kalimat sebagai respon dari omongan Kagami.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita buktikan sekarang, Kagami Taiga."

Seringai Akashi melebar dan aura berat mulai mengelilingi tubuh Sang Emperor.

Kise, Aomine, dan lain-lain yang sudah sangat familiar dengan kemunculan aura ini hanya bisa bergeridik ngeri dan mundur, menjauh dari tempat yang sebentar lagi mereka asumsikan sebagai tempat Kagami menemui ajal.

Kagami memang kalap dan menjadi tidak sayang nyawa begitu berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

-x-

Kagami terpana dengan aura berat yang sekarang ia rasakan di sekitarnya. Mungkin kalau fisiknya tidak sekuat sekarang, ia akan pingsan dikarenakan tekanan dan rasa sesak akan aura ini. Iris Kagami melihat lurus ke depan. Ke arah Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang menyeringai tipis dan jika diperhatikan lebih saksama, kedua belah bibirnya bergerak-gerak semu seolah-olah mengucapkan mantra.

Kagami tidak dapat membaca gerak bibir Akashi dan jika pandangannya beralih ke bagian tubuh Akashi, kuku dari Sang Emperor perlahan-lahan mulai memanjang dan seluruh angkasa seakan-akan mengikuti perintah Akashi. Angkasa mulai terlihat mengerikan dengan kilatan petir berwarna merah darah menyambar-nyambar, seakan-akan menyuarakan kemarahan yang Akashi rasakan saat ini.

Taring Akashi terlihat sembari ia selesai menggerakkan bibirnya. Senyuman sinis tersungging di wajah tampannya, dan ia mendekati Kagami yang sedang membeku. Sekuat-kuatnya Kagami, tampaknya tubuhnya sebagai manusia normal tidaklah mapan untuk menerima tekanan sebesar ini.

Sekarang Kagami mengerti kenapa Akashi Seijuurou begitu ditakuti oleh para pemburu dan sesama vampir.

Ia terduduk pasrah, tubuhnya gemetaran saat aura gelap dari Akashi semakin mendekat. Kagami bisa merasakan mata _heterochrome_ menyala sedang menatap padanya dengan tatapan menusuk. Akashi kembali mengucapkan beberapa mantra, dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah petir melesat cepat nyaris saja mengenai Kagami, kalau saja sebuah _shield _tipis berwarna biru terang tidak terbentuk dan menangkal petir itu melindungi tubuh Kagami, mungkin saja Kagami sudah tewas saat itu juga.

"Cukup Akashi-kun. Kita pulang sekarang. Ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan menghabisi nyawa makhluk merah itu."

Suara alto yang terdengar samar-samar namun tegas mengalihkan perhatian Kagami dan Akashi.

"Tetsura … Kau ini benar-benar hobi sekali menggangu kesenanganku."

-x-

Akashi memandang wanita yang berjalan dengan tenang kearahnya. Kemudian Akashi melepaskan semua sihir yang ia keluarkan barusan dan ia berbicara dengan normal, melupakan Kagami yang terduduk syok di depannya, bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini serius Akashi-kun. Kita harus pulang sekarang. Toh juga Renata sudah dikalahkan oleh panah orang itu, jadi lebih baik kau tidak usah membunuhnya karena mau tidak mau kau harus mengakui bahwa ia meringankan tugas kita. Sekarang yang kita kerjakan hanyalah membereskan tempat ini dan mengkamuflasekan keadaan lalu pulang dengan tenang." Kuroko menatap Akashi tajam, tidak lupa tangannya mengeratkan pegangan pada mantel yang sudah ia pasang saat perjalanan kembali ke tempat Akashi.

Kening Akashi berkerut sedikit. Ia tidak suka diperintah oleh siapapun, sekalipun oleh orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Baru saja Akashi ingin menyuarakan protes, suara cempreng Kise mendahuluinya.

"Kurokocchi! Bagaimana ritualmu?!"

"Biasa saja Kise-kun, jangan heboh seperti itu. Kau itu seperti baru pertama kali melihatku saja."

_'Kurokocchi benar-benar __badmood __sekarang. Apa santapannya kurang enak ya?'_ batin Kise mendengar respon seorang Kuroko Tetsura yang tergolong jutek dan sinis dari biasanya. Kuroko kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Akashi begitu menyelesaikan dialog singkatnya dengan Kise.

"Jadi, bagaimana Akashi-kun?"

"Tch. Kau tau kan aku tidak suka diperintah. Sekarang kau sudah berani memerintahku ya, Tetsura."

"Salah Akashi-kun yang melanggar titah yang Akashi-kun buat sendiri. Tidak berurusan dengan _hunter. _Sekarang malah Akashi-kun sendiri yang melancarkan aksi untuk mencabut nyawa _hunter._"

"Aku bertindak semauku, Tetsura."

Kuroko mendecih kesal. Kise, Aomine dan yang lain tidak berani mengusik serta membantah mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berniat melerai pertengkaran kecil Akashi dan Kuroko. Ada kemungkinan mereka yang akan diserang balik jika mereka melerai kedua vampir mengerikan ini.

"Tapi Akashi-kun! Kan Renata sudah tewas, jika Akashi-kun membunuh Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun akan-!"

Teriakan Kuroko pada Akashi tercekat, bersamaan dengan itu seluruh anggota _Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_ beserta Kagami memandang horor sosok yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kuroko.

"Siapa yang kau bilang sudah tewas, bocah kecilku yang manis."

Oh, _for God sake._ Mereka melihat sendiri panah tersebut sudah menghujam jantung wanita berambut pirang itu. Tapi sekarang apa yang mereka lihat? Sesosok vampir yang mereka kira sudah tewas, ternyata masih hidup dan menusukan panah yang digunakan Kagami untuk membunuhnya ke tubuh ringkih Kuroko.

Akashi membelakkan matanya begitu melihat panah yang tertancap di perut Kuroko, menembus tubuhnya dan membuat percikan darah membasahi tanah di malam itu.

"KUROKOCCHI/TETSURA-CHAN/TETSU/KUROCHIN/KUROKO/TETSURA!"

_'Tolong aku, Seijuurou-kun.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa ada yang kena zonk dan tidak menyangka jalur cerita di chapter ini akan seperti diatas?:3 #diinjek readers.**

**Uhm, sebenarnya aku pengen banget diolas phurisu (?) tamatin ini arc madame renata di chapter ini dan memikirkan arc baru buat fic ini sekalian bisa focus ke arc fic di fandom sebelah #authorbanyakutang. Tapi gimanain dong, besok uda Nyepi dan sekarang acu (?) banyak persiapan dan sembahyang dan lain-lain berhubung dengan keagamaan untuk besok. Ada ogoh-ogoh lagi #sesicurhatauthor**

**_I'm a Balinese merangkap (?) Hinduism and I proud about it (?)_**

**Btw… Untuk readers semuanya, khususnya yang ada di Bali..**

**Aku tau ini kecepetan sehari tapi daripada engga ngucapin:3**

**Rahajeng Nyanggra Rahina Nyepi Tahun Saka 1936. Dumogi iraga sareng sami kapolihang karahayuan lan karahajengan. \\(^^)/**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, ngefave, dan ngefollow fic abal-abal ini. Yah walau dominan yang follow dan fave sih *gigit laptop* nggak apa!**

**Sampai jumpa chappie depan dan Happy Silent Day all~~**

**_-Shizuka Miyuki-_**


	5. Chapter 5

Pernahkan kau merasa bahwa kau sudah menang? Tidak perlu khawatir akan musuh yang tadi di depanmu kini sudah tumbang? Bahwa sudah yakin telah membunuhnya telak? Tentunya perasaan itu sering terjadi di diri Akashi dan para vampir bawahannya bukan?

Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika musuh yang sudah tewas dan kau melihat sendiri saat-saat ia tumbang di depanmu, malah balik mencelakakanmu dan teman-temanmu?

Pasti akan membuatmu kaget, _shock, _sama sekali tidak menyangka tentang itu. Terlebih, musuhmu itu mencelakakan temanmu dengan cara yang sama dengan cara yang membuat sang musuh tumbang.

Tidak diragukan lagi, itu akan membuatmu benar-benar ketakutan, sedih dan marah. Takut jika temanmu akan bernasib sama dengan musuh yang telah kau tumbangkan, sedih karena tidak melindunginya ...

_Dan marah karena seorang vampir berdarah pengkhianat berani-beraninya menyentuh, terlebih mencelakakan seorang vampir berdarah murni yang merupakan teman baikmu._

_Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Akashi dan yang lain saat ini ketika melihat tubuh seorang Kuroko Tetsura tumbang._

_._

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

_._

**_Chapter 5: Case Closed - Don't Lay Your Dirty Hands on Kuroko!_**

**_._**

"KUROKOCCHI/TETSURA-CHAN/TETSU/KUROCHIN/KUROKO/TETSURA!"

Teriakan penuh keterkejutan dan kepanikan terdengar dari keenam vampir bersurai warna warni begitu melihat tubuh seorang vampir perempuan bersurai biru muda limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan sebuah panah masih menancap di perutnya, membuat suasana malam sunyi menjadi berisik.

Kedua mata mereka semua melebar karena terkejut sedangkan Akashi memandang vampir pengkhianat yang menjadi biang keladi dari tumbangnya Kuroko Tetsura dengan tatapan murka.

_'Berani-beraninya makhluk hina ini menyakiti orang terdekatku ... Terlebih, melukai tubuh itu.'_

Renata yang melihat Akashi murka hanya tertawa sinis sebari mendekatkan tangan kirinya yang tadi digunakan untuk melancarkan aksi penikaman Kuroko Tetsura ke bibirnya. Tangan vampir tersebut berlumuran darah.

"Hmm, semenjak kebangkitanku, banyak pengikut setiaku yang menawarkan darah mereka demi kelangsungan hidupku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada mereka … Tapi …" Renata menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Kemudian tanpa ragu, ia menjilat darah segar di tangan kirinya yang berasal dari luka Kuroko di depan Akashi dan yang lain, seakan-akan mengompori mereka.

"… Aku tidak penah mendapat hidangan selezat ini. Darah dari bocah murni ini memang jauh lebih lezat dari vampir gubahanku." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jarinya memutih, ia benar-benar geregetan dengan vampir busuk yang ada di depan matanya.

Renata kemudian membungkukan badannya. Ia menjambak surai biru muda Kuroko kemudian menariknya ke atas, seiring dengan hal itu, tubuh Kuroko ikut terangkat. Akashi dan yang lain sudah was-was dengan tingkah wanita ini.

Renata kemudian mengangkat surai Kuroko hingga leher putih gadis itu terposisikan di sejajar dengan mulutnya.

"… Segini saja lezat, bagaimana kalau semuanya ya, terlebih dia sebenarnya adalah—" Akashi terbelak begitu Renata sudah mengeluarkan taring-taringnya dan nyaris menyentuh leher Kuroko. Ini bahaya, jika ia meminum darah Kuroko lebih banyak, ia akan sepenuhnya bangkit.

Terlebih darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Kuroko adalah darah istimewa. Belum sempat Akashi bertindak, Kise dan Momoi sudah menerjang, melakukan aksi penyelamatan mereka.

-x-

Momoi sebisa mungkin mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk mengendalikan tubuh vampir busuk yang ada di depannya ini. Mengendalikan tubuh seorang darah murni tidaklah semudah mengendalikan para darah lumpur.

Beruntung, Momoi berhasil menahan gerakan Renata yang nyaris saja merobek leher Kuroko untuk beberapa detik.

"Kise-kun cepat! Ini hanya akan bertahan lima detik! "seru Momoi kepada Kise. Kise mengangguk kemudian ia melesat mengambil tubuh Kuroko dan melepaskan jambakan Renata di rambut gadis yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Kemudian Kise menoleh kepada Midorima, dokter pribadi Akashi tersebut ikut melesat mengikuti Kise ke atas bukit.

Akashi haruslah bangga dengan vampir-vampir didikannya karena mereka berhasil berinisiatif untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko. Akashi mengulum senyum tipis.

Bersamaan dengan saat itu, sihir Momoi berhasil dipatahkan oleh Renata yang menjadi semakin kuat hanya karena menjilati darah Kuroko. Renata kemudian menatap Momoi garang. Karena gadis cilik ini, mangsa lezatnya hilang.

Wanita itu kemudian menerjang ke arah Momoi, ia kembali membuat ilusi agar Momoi lengah dan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Momoi yang sedang kelelahan, ia tidak menyangka mengendalikan jiwa vampir darah murni yang memberontak seperti tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga walau tidak lebih dari tiga puluh detik. Ia pun tidak punya kesempatan mengelak. Sialnya, mata Momoi sempat beradu dengan mata Renata sehingga ia makin terlarut dalam ilusi yang diciptakan.

Momoi benar-benar bersyukur, saat Renata nyaris saja melukainya, ia langsung diangkat oleh Aomine dan Akashi berdiri di depannya. Sekarang vampir bersurai merah itu berhadapan dengan mantan vampir yang sempat berkorelasi dengan keluarganya.

Renata benar-benar terganggu dengan keberadaan Akashi saat itu, baru saja ia ingin mencuri kekuatan yang menarik dari Momoi tapi selalu saja, salah seorang Akashi menggagalkan aksinya.

"Tch, bocah tengik," gumam Renata jengkel pada Akashi. Ya, Akashi lah yang tadi memecahkan ilusi Renata, ilusi yang jauh lebih kuat daripada yang ia gunakan pada Kise dan Murasakibara tadi.

Untuk ilusi selevel barusan, hanya _Emperor Eye _yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun oleh keluarga Akashilah yang bisa menghentikannya. Terbukti dari sekarang terlihat pemandangan Akashi yang memejamkan matanya sebelah, mata beriris _crimson_nya. Ia hanya membuka sebelah matanya yang berwarna emas, _Emperor Eye._

_-x-_

Renata mendecak pelan, ia memperhatikan Akashi sebentar. Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah tengik ini sekarang. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Renata mulai bosan, apakah Akashi tidak akan melakukan apapun dengannya? Seperti misalkan menunjukan kekuatannya yang lain? Jika Akashi melakukannya itu akan menjadi informasi yang sangat berguna bagi tuannya.

Tentunya Akashi tidak bodoh, ia menyadari betul siapa di depannya ini. Vampir yang sebagian jiwanya telah terikat oleh Hanamiya Makoto. Apapun yang ia lakukan terhadap vampir ini akan terlihat juga oleh Hanamiya Makoto. Dan ia tau betul siapa itu Hanamiya Makoto.

Seorang vampir malang yang memberontak padanya karena diperintah oleh orang itu. Akashi hanya diam dan menunggu inisiatif lain dari anak-anak didikannya. Ia yakin, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu kepada vampir sinting di depannya ini.

Dan insting seorang Akashi tidak pernah salah.

Secara tiba-tiba, Murasakibara muncul di belakang Renata, berkeinginan untuk mematahkan leher wanita itu. Dengan tangan yang sudah diselimuti oleh api berwarna _violet, _ia menggenggam kepala wanita itu dengan erat. Api yang ada di tangan Murasakibara bisa melelehkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Renata menyadari hal itu, dan sebelum organ dalam dan tengkoraknya terkena imbasnya, ia langsung menggunakan ilusi untuk kabur dari Murasakibara.

Wanita itu berniat untuk ke tempat Kuroko, karena menurutnya, tempat di mana gadis itu berada perlindungannya sangatlah minim. Hanya ada Kise dan Midorima sementara yang lain masih berada di tempat ini. Ia melesat pergi dari tempat itu, diikuti oleh Murasakibara yang semakin geram karena wanita jalang ini selalu saja berhasil kabur darinya.

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara Murasakibara dan Renata kembali terjadi.

-x-

Akashi melihat kedua makhluk itu semakin menjauh, ia kemudian berjalan menuju Kagami yang sempat terlupakan karena insiden penikaman Kuroko. Kagami yang masih terduduk karena tekanan aura dari Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Sang Emperor lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya urusan kita harus ditunda dulu. Ada pengganggu yang harus dimusnahkan. Kembalilah ke Seirin begitu tubuhmu sudah pulih. Kau beruntung Tetsura melindungimu tadi dan meminta agar membebaskanmu. Jika tidak mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu sekarang. Enyahlah dari sini dan berikan laporan terbaikmu pada _hunter-hunter _di sana." Akashi berkata dengan dingin kemudian ia menghilang menuju bukit tempat Kise, Midorima, dan Kuroko berada, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih lemas.

Aomine dan Momoi yang berada di dekat tempat Kagami dan Akashi berbicara tadi hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

-x-

Aksi kejar-kejaran Murasakibara dan Renata masih berlangsung ricuh. Renata benar-benar gesit, lebih gesit dari Murasakibara. Murasakibara masih saja gencar dan melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak menyerah untuk menaklukan vampir yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua kandungnya.

"Atsushi-chan masih dendam padaku ya ternyata," kata Renata di sela aksi kejar-kejarannya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatian Murasakibara agar ia bisa tiba di bukit tempat Kuroko berada tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan anak berbadan besar di belakangnya.

Murasakibara berdecak pelan dan raut wajahnya mengeras begitu mendengar Renata kembali mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalunya.

"Ck, lebih baik kau tutup mulut tentang itu wanita jalang. Kau tidak akan lolos saat ini!" Murasakibara berteriak marah kepada Renata yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Sayangnya, Atsushi-chan. Aku lah yang menjadi pemenang saat ini."

Renata berkata misterius sambil berbalik menghadap Murasakibara. Vampir wanita itu bersiap untuk melancarkan serangannya kepada Murasakibara. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya.

"Kaulah yang kalah, wanita jalang."

Murasakibara menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat Aomine sedang berada di dekat mereka dan ia sedang membekukan kaki-kaki Renata dengan es mematikan yang merambat perlahan-lahan, bermaksud untuk melemahkan syaraf-syaraf yang ada disana.

"Are, Minechin? Mana Momochin?"

"Di tempat tadi sedang istirahat."

Renata menggeram pelan saat melihat kakinya yang mulai mati rasa karena dingin es Aomine yang terasa menusuk-nusuk.

"Ck. Terkutuk kalian!"

-x-

Akashi tiba di bukit tempat Kuroko, Kise, dan Midorima kabur tadi. Akashi melihat Kuroko sedang disembuhkan oleh Midorima, sementara mata topaz Kise menatap sekitaran mereka, memastikan semuanya aman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsura, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi kemudian ia memposisikan badannya menjadi setengah jongkok dan menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Racun yang berada di ujung panah yang tadi menusuknya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan, tapi mungkin ia kehilangan banyak darah maka dari itu sekarang kondisinya masih lemah."

Akashi memperhatikan wajah Kuroko. Ya, wajah yang memang dari awal sudah pucat menjadi jauh lebih pucat sekarang.

"Ryouta, coba lihat bagaimana Atsushi dan Daiki menangani Renata."

Kise langsung memicingkan pengelihatannya untuk beberapa saat. Dan dalam lima menit ia berhasil menemukan ketiga orang itu sedang bertarung dengan sengit di bawah.

"Ah! Ketemu Akashicchi. Mereka berada di sana, di bawah sana sedang bertarung sengit. Sepertinya Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi mulai kelelahan menanganinya."

Akashi menghela nafas pelan. Beginilah yang akan terjadi jika Renata sempat meminum darah Kuroko walau sedikit. Akashi kemudian berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Shi ... -kun …"

"A ... ka ... shi ..."

Suara parau Kuroko menyapa gendang telinga Akashi. Membuatnya menoleh kearah Kuroko yang sudah bisa membuka matanya walau masih tampak sayu. Kuroko kemudian berbicara tanpa suara kepada Akashi, dan perkataan Kuroko sukses membuat Akashi terbelak.

"Kau yakin?! Tubuhmu kan—" Akashi setengah berteriak kepada Kuroko, tidak menyetujui aksi yang Kuroko usulkan pada Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk lemah sembari berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah sempat menelan jiwa seorang Lucifer, _relax _Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko pelan kemudian ia meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Akashi menyangga tubuh Kuroko dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh luka yang sudah tertutup di perut Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kalau itu kemauanmu."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis kemudian mereka berdua menutup kedua mata mereka pelan dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra asing secara bersamaan. Saat itu, tanda lahir asing berbentuk burung Shuzaku di dada sebelah kiri Kuroko mulai terlihat jelas dan memancarkan cahaya berwarna hitam. Begitu pula tanda lahir berbentuk dengan warna merah mendominasi yang berada di dada Akashi juga memancar. Kemudian, dengan kedua mata merah menyala yang sudah membuka sempurna, Kuroko mengarahkan tangan kanan Akashi untuk menyentuh tanda lahirnya.

Akashi membuka matanya beberapa detik setelah Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya, kemudian dengan kedua mata _heterochrome _menyala terang ia menggerakkan tangannya_. _Secara ajaib, tangan kanan Akashi berhasil menyusup ke dalam tubuh Kuroko. Seakan-akan tanda lahir itu merupakan akses Akashi untuk memasuki tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko mengerang pelan ketika tangan Akashi berhasil memasuki tubuhnya. Midorima dan Kise yang melihatnya hanya meneguk ludah.

Mereka memang pernah mendengar bahwa ada legenda yang menyebutkan sepasang vampir yang dilahirkan dari dua kubu vampire darah murni terkuat bisa melakukan hal aneh-aneh dan di luar dugaan. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama mereka disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa detik, tangan Akashi mulai terangkat keluar, dan saat ia perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya, terlihat adanya senjata dingenggam oleh Akashi. Senjata yang bersemanyam di tubuh ringkih Kuroko. Midorima dan Kise hanya terbelak begitu melihat senjata asing tersebut berada seutuhnya di genggaman Akashi.

'I-Itu!" Midorima tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saking terkejutnya melihat senjata yang digenggam Akashi.

"Ryouta, tunjukan padaku dimana Renata berada," perintah Akashi tegas sambil menidurkan tubuh Kuroko ke tanah dan bangkit mendekati Kise. Kise yang masih terkaget-kaget langsung terlonjak dan memberitahu Akashi koordinat tempat Renata berada.

Akashi kemudian mengangkat senjata yang ia keluarkan dari tubuh Kuroko dan dalam hitungan detik senjata itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Renata yang sedang berada di bawah bersama Aomine dan Murasakibara. Renata benar-benar terbelak begitu melihat senjata yang berhasil menancap di tubuhnya.

"S-Senjata ini! Bagaimana bisa?!" teriak Renata _shock._

Sebuah sabit raksasa dengan sinar merah mengelilinginya, huruf Rune kuno yang terdapat di pisau sabit seakan-akan menjadi hiasan tersendiri yang menambah keindahan dari benda terkutuk itu.

Tentunya, seorang Renata Svarovski tahu pasti siapa pemilik asli dari sabit ini.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MEMILIKI SABIT YANG MULIA?! KAU!" teriak Renata kepada Akashi yang berada di atas bukit.

Akashi hanya menanggapinya dengan keheningan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang kembalilah ke tidur panjangmu."

"KUKUTUK KALIAN YANG TELAH MENCURI SABIT YANG MULIA!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Renata hancur dan darahnya berceceran ke mana-mana. Sabit raksasa yang menghancurkan tubuh Renata pun kembali ke genggaman Akashi dalam sekejap. Aomine dan Muraskibara terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan itu. Hembusan angin yang semakin kencang sejak Akashi mengayunkan sabit itu pun tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua vampir yang tengah diliputi _shock. _Kemudian mereka menatap Akashi yang sedang berdiri di atas bukit. Akashi hanya diam dan membalas tatapan mereka berdua dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Akashi … Bagaimana Kuroko bisa memiliki sabit ini?" Midorima yang masih tercengang menyuarakan pertanyaan yang hinggap di otaknya semenjak Akashi mengeluarkan sabit itu dari tubuh Kuroko. Seulas senyum terbentuk wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi kemudian berbalik menghadap Midorima yang berdiri di belakangnya,

"Hubungkan saja kejadian ini dengan legenda-legenda yang sering kau dengar, dan kau akan mendapat jawabannya."

Kemudian Akashi melenggang pergi untuk mengembalikan sabit itu kepada Kuroko.

-x-

"Tetsu!"

Keempat orang yang sudah berada di atas bukit sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menoleh ke asal suara itu. Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi sedang berlarian untuk mencapai puncak tempat mereka berada.

Kuroko yang masih tergolek lemas di dekapan Akashi menoleh kepada mereka berdua. "Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun."

Aomine langsung menghampiri gadis itu dengan raut wajah panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tetsu? Apakah lukamu masih sakit?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Gelengan itu cukup membuat Aomine lega. Pandangan Akashi yang awalnya jatuh pada kedatangan Aomine dan Murasakibara kemudian beralih ke Midorima.

"Shintarou, temui Satsuki di bawah dan bereskan kekacauan ini. Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, tolong beberapa penduduk desa yang masih hidup dan sedang bertransformasi menjadi vampir. Berikan mereka ramuan yang dibekali Shintarou kepada kalian saat pertama ke sini. Aku yang akan menjaga Tetsura."

Midorima langsung menghilang begitu mendengar titah Akashi, sementara Murasakibara, Kise, dan Aomine kebingungan mendengar perintah Akashi. Mereka bertiga terdiam untuk beberapa saat sehingga Akashi mulai mendecakan lidahnya tidak sabar. Kise yang melihat Akashi nyaris murka langsung buru-buru menjelaskan situasi.

"A-Aa! Akashicchi! Jangan mengamuk dulu-ssu. Masalahnya, saat kami kesini desa sudah terbakar habis, aku serta Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi sama sekali tidak mendeteksi adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ada di sekitar sini."

"Kalau kau ingin kami menyelamatkan penduduk yang menjadi vampir, jangan harap. Mereka sudah menjadi vampir seutuhnya dan tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Dan maaf saja tapi kami bertiga sudah menghabisi mereka semua," lanjut Aomine.

Akashi memandang kedua pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kise dan Aomine meneguk ludah, mereka was-was jika omongan mereka barusan telah membangkitkan sisi lain Akashi.

"—Ara Minechin, kita menghabisi mereka berempat. Bukan bertiga," kata Murasakibara ringan sambil memakan cemilan yang ia ambil dari kantong celananya. Kise dan Aomine langsung menoleh ke arah Murasakibara dengan tatapan membunuh, sementara Akashi memandangnya dengan keheranan.

"Berempat? Apa maksudmu Atsushi?"

"Akachin, pemuda _hunter _kolot yang tadi itu juga ikut membantai para vampir darah lumpur."

Sial. Aomine dan Kise kembali dilanda rasa takut dan cemas begitu mereka melihat seringai mengerikan terbentuk di wajah Akashi.

"Hoo ... Iyakah Atsushi? _Well, _sepertinya kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan kepada Seirin setiba di Jepang."

Sekali lagi, hubungan Seirin dan Akashi Seijuurou terancam.

-x-

"Momoi, bereskan yang di daerah sini aku yang di daerah seberang sana. Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara lumayan merancaukan tempat ini, _nanodayo." _Midorima berlari-lari kecil ketika ia melihat sosok Momoi yang sedang terduduk di tempat Akashi nyaris menghabisi Kagami tadi.

"Oh, ada angin apa tiba-tiba kau hanya menyuruhku membereskan setengahnya? Mengkhawatirkanku?" goda Momoi setengah bercanda begitu ia melihat wajah Midorima memerah mendengar ucapannya.

"Bu-bukannya aku peduli padamu, _nanodayo! _Aku hanya ingin pekerjaan ini cepat selesai dan kita pulang ke Jepang, _nanodayo_!" elak Midorima sambil menaikkan gagang kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

_Tsundere._ Momoi kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menyetujui usulan Midorima.

Momoi bangkit dari duduknya, ia merasa tenaganya yang tadi terkuras karena berusaha untuk menyegel gerakan Renata yang sangat kuat sudah mulai kembali. "Yosh! Waktunya bekerja agar bisa menengok Tetsura-chan!"

Momoi menatap sekitarannya dan menemukan pemandangan Kagami masih terduduk lemas. Sepertinya efek berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi masih terasa. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mau tidak mau merasa sedikit kasihan kepada Kagami, karena ia dulu, pertama kalinya ia melawan Akashi ketika latihan dan itu sukses membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya selama tiga hari. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kagami.

Sial. Kagami merasa dirinya benar-benar lemah saat ini. Tenaga di tubuhnya yang tadi serasa tersedot saat merasakan aura Akashi belum kembali. Kalau begini ia bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah jika nanti ada vampir aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

_TAP…_

_TAP…_

Kagami merasa langkah seseorang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, Kagami menemukan sosok Momoi yang sedang berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri err, _eto,_Kagami-kun?" tanya Momoi lembut pada Kagami. _Hunter _muda itu terbengong-bengong melihat vampir wanita itu menghampiri dan menolongnya.

_'Pasti dia akan berencana membunuhku setelah ini' _pikir Kagami.

Ya, bisa dibilang Kagami berpikir kritis saat ini. Kagami terdiam dan tidak menyambut uluran tangan Momoi. Gadis yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Kagami hanya tertawa, kemudian Kagami merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk berdiri.

"O-Oi!"

"Karena kau tidak menyambut uluran tanganku maka aku akan membuat tubuhmu berdiri sendiri, hehe," kata Momoi dengan nada ringan dan tidak bersalah. Padahal perlakuan Momoi nyaris membuat jantung Kagami copot. Kagami menggerutu pelan ketika ia melihat tangan kanan Momoi yang telapaknya menengadah ke atas, tiga jarinya dilipat ke dalam. Hanya menyisakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang mengarah ke luar dan melengkung ke atas seiring gerak tubuhnya berdiri.

"Huh, mau tidak mau aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Vampir-san," kata Kagami tidak ikhlas pada Momoi yang hanya tersenyum jahil mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak perlu ucapan itu, sekarang kau harus membantuku membereskan kekacauan ini." Momoi masih mengendalikan tubuh Kagami, kemudian menyeretnya mengelilingi daerah itu dan sebagian besar dari hutan tersebut, di mana itu adalah tempat Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara tadi berpesta untuk membantunya membereskan kekacauan.

-x-

"Vampire-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kagami kepada Momoi yang sedang membelakanginya, ia sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk menyulutkan api yang menghanguskan tengkorak dan mayat-mayat vampire serta darah-darah kering itu tanpa merusak apapun disekitarnya. Ajaibnya, jasad yang sudah terkena api itu keberadaannya di memori orang yang mengenalnya akan menghilang. Inilah yang Akashi sebut _'menghapuskan eksistensi mereka.' _Tapi tentu saja, Kagami yang bisa dibilang lumayan kolot tidak mengetahui efek rahasia dari api Momoi.

Sementara pekerjaan Kagami sekarang, dengan yang sudah dilepas dari cengkraman Momoi adalah menyelidiki hutan itu dan memberitahunya tempat tengkorak-tengkorak itu sehingga Momoi tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menyelidiki terlebih dahulu.

"Hm? Momoi saja cukup. Boleh."

"Apa hubungan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsura?"

Momoi yang kembali merapalkan mantra untuk di daerah lain pun terdiam sejenak, tidak lanjut merapalkan mantranya ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

Setelah beberapa saat, Momoi menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Kagami.

"Itu … Ah aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka itu benar-benar _complicated._ Tapi, yang aku tahu pasti—"

Momoi menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"—Mereka berdua terlibat dalam suatu masa lalu yang suram dan menyayat hati."

Bukannya mendapat jawaban. Kagami malah semakin bingung dengan perkataan tersebut. Momoi melihat Kagami sejenak sebelum gadis itu kembali merapalkan mantranya dan berkata,

"Yang jelas kau jangan terlalu terlibat dengan Tetsura-chan jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan Akashi. Kau sudah lihat kan Akashi itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dan, jangan sekali-sekali mencoba untuk menguak masa lalu mereka. _It's impossible._"

Momoi kemudian lanjut merapalkan mantranya. Sejam telah terlewat dan pekerjaannya selesai. Kagami merasa kekuatannya sudah kembali dan pamit pada Momoi. "Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku berdiri tadi, Momoi-san. Kukira kau juga membenci _hunter._"

"Sama-sama Kagami-kun, terima kasih kembali. Hm? Ah tidak juga kok, aku hanya merasa iba denganmu yang baru pindah ke Seirin sudah berhadapan dengan Akashi." Momoi tersenyum misterius saat menjawab pernyataan terima kasih Kagami.

Darimana gadis ini tau ia baru bergabung dengan Seirin? Kagami yang sedang tidak peka dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Jepang tidak menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Momoi, ia langsung melesat menghilang, meninggalkan Momoi yang sedang tersenyum kecil sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jaket berwarna _tosca _yang senantiasa ia kenakan.

"Kau tau Kagami-kun, saat mengikat tubuhmu tadi, aku bisa langsung mendeteksi kemampuan fisikmu. Ternyata kau memiliki fisik yang cukup kuat untuk menangani aura Akashi yang super mengerikan—"

Momoi berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat Aomine dan yang lain berada.

"—satu lagi informasi tentang orang baru Seirin bertambah."

-x-

Dini hari sekitar pukul empat pagi, mereka semua tiba di hotel tempat Aomine dan yang lain ketika mereka pertama kali tiba disini. Akashi secara rahasia sudah melakukan reservasi tiga kamar tambahan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyusul tiga temannya ke Bulgaria. Akashi yang saat itu sedang memapah Kuroko, berhubung gadis itu menolak untuk digendong dengan alasan malu, langsung memasuki kamar yang ditempati oleh Momoi dan Kuroko. Akashi kemudian memerintahkan Momoi untuk mengganti pakaian Kuroko, kalau perlu mengajaknya mandi agar bau anyir darah bekas tikaman Renata hilang dari tubuhnya.

Setelah memberikan titah, Akashi keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Akashi langsung menuju kamar mandi dan menghidupkan _shower, _lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu.

Remaja berambut merah darah itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah cermin, dan menghela napas melihat tubuhnya yang sudah separuh telanjang itu terlihat sangat kotor. Setelah itu, ia menghidupkan pancoran dengan pengaturan air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi dipenuhi berbagai hal.

Membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur oleh air sedingin es, Akashi mengingat-ngingat hal yang ia dapatkan tadi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Kagami Taiga, Seirin, Sabit Yang Mulia yang disebut-sebut Renata, fakta bahwa Kagami berhasil membantu Aomine membereskan vampir darah lumpur pasukan Renata, Renata yang bangkit kembali karena hujaman senjata panah Kagami yang tidak mengenai jantungnya telak dan- luka yang disebabkan Renata pada Kuroko dan darah Kuroko yang dijilat Renata.

Tch.

Yang terakhir itu membuat Akashi menggeram pelan dan meninju dinding kamar mandi. Sial. Bagaimana Renata bisa mengetahui fakta tentang darah spesial Kuroko yang selama ini ia sembunyikan sehingga wanita itu tadi menikam Kuroko.

Jika ia menginginkan darah murni, bisa saja Renata menikam yang lain. Midorima contohnya ,ada Momoi juga. Kise. Kalau perlu Akashi sendiri boleh dijadikan sasaran oleh Renata tadi.

Tidak mungkin Renata mengincar Kuroko tanpa tahu fakta itu. Karena selama mereka bertujuh bekerja membasmi vampir yang merusak keseimbangan dan kodrat mereka, tidak pernah sekalipun Kuroko dijadikan target. Selain karena hawa keberadaannya yang super tipis, nama Kuroko sudah menjadi cerita lama bagi mereka.

Haha.

_'Pasti Hanamiya brengsek itu yang memberitahu Renata. Kan, separuh jiwa Renata sudah dikendalikan olehnya.'_

Akashi kemudian terbelak ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengeratkan giginya.

Jika Renata menjilat darah Kuroko, maka Hanamiya pasti mendapat efeknya walau kemungkinan hanya dua puluh lima persen. Astaga kenapa Akashi bisa lupa hal itu.

Tch.

Sekarang ada dua orang yang benar-benar ingin Akashi lenyapkan, Kagami Taiga dan Hanamiya Makoto.

Dunia memang tidak adil, memberi rintangan bertubi-tubi pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan sejak ia kecil, ia sudah dilibatkan oleh kekejaman dunia dan beratnya tanggung jawab sebagai vampir darah murni yang terlahir dari penggabungan dua klan yang sangat berpengaruh.

Ah sudahlah, jalani saja.

Ini adalah resiko dari jalan yang digariskan oleh takdir untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan, sebagai informasi. Hanamiya Makoto masih memiliki atasan yang merupakan dalang dari pertunjukan ini. Akashi yang sedang kalut pasti tidak sengaja melupakannya.

-x-

Saat ini, Momoi sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Kuroko. Kedua gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi –tepatnya Momoi memaksa Kuroko untuk mandi karena bau darah benar-benar melekat di tubuhnya. Sekarang, Kuroko sedang tertidur dan Momoi terduduk di sebelah Kuroko, sedang membaca sebuah buku.

_Tok tok_

Momoi mengernyit heran, siapa gerangan yang mengusiknya dini hari begini. Ia mendiamkannya sejenak, tapi ketukan itu terus berlangsung sehingga Momoi membuka kunci kamarnya untuk menyambut tamu nokturnal yang telah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Akashi-kun …"

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan baju kaos polos berwarna hitam dan celana santai berwarna putih selutut dipadu dengan sandal hotel sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Satsuki, gunakanlah kamarku. Aku ingin menjaga Tetsura sekarang."

Akashi mengusirnya secara halus dari kamarnya sendiri. Jika orang lain mungkin akan tersinggung. Tapi ini adalah Momoi Satsuki. Seorang gadis yang sedikitnya mengetahui masa lalu kelam diantara sang surai merah dan _bluenette. _Momoi mengangguk kemudian mengambil ponsel dan menenteng buku yang tadi ia baca keluar kamar.

"Satsuki."

Saat Momoi akan keluar, Akashi yang sudah masuk dan duduk di sofa kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa saja yang kau katakan pada Kagami tadi?"

Momoi dapat merasakan tatapan khas seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengarah ke arahnya, walaupun Momoi saat ini sedang memunggungi Akashi.

Tidak. Akashi bukan orang mesum memandangi Momoi yang kebetulan sedang menggunakan baju kaus berwarna kuning dan _hotpants _jeans. Ia memandangi Momoi dengan maksud meminta penjelasan.

"Akashi-kun ternyata tau ya? _Well, _tidak banyak. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu berurusan dengan Tetsura-chan karena itu akan membuat Akashi-kun murka. Apa aku salah?"

Sebuah seringai kecil terukir di wajah Akashi sebelum ia menjawab pernyataan Momoi. "Tidak Satsuki. Itu benar. _Absoloutely right._"

Momoi tertawa pelan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Oh ya, Akashi-kun. Setelah di Jepang aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Tentang fisik Kagami yang berhasil kutelusuri ketika mengikat tubuhnya tadi."

Akashi bersiul, bermaksud untuk memuji Momoi lalu merespon. "Aku tunggu dongengmu, Satsuki."

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, selamat pagi." Momoi kemudian melangkah pelan dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, secara bersamaan Momoi dan Akashi mengulum senyum yang bisa dikategorikan misterius.

-x-

"Satsuki!" Momoi tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya saat suara Aomine yang berpakaian tidak jauh beda dengan Akashi menggelegar di koridor.

"Dai-chan! Ini masih subuh kecilkan suaramu sedikit jika tidak ingin menganggu penghuni lain!" hardik Momoi sambil mendekati Aomine.

"Ups, maaf." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa memanggilku Dai-chan?"

Aomine nyaris lupa jika Momoi tidak menanyakan balik hal itu.

"Uhm, Aku, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima sedang menonton bersama di kamar. Kebetulan kami menemukan film bagus di salah satu channel. Mau ikut? Oh ya, kenapa kau keluar kamar jam segini?"

"Wah! Ikut dong Dai-chan! Daripada aku sendiri di kamar Akashi-kun kesepian." Momoi mendadak curhat kepada Aomine. Aomine tentu saja keheranan, kenapa Satsuki bisa berakhir di kamar Akashi sendirian. Momoi sepertinya menangkap kebingungan Aomine, ia kemudian buru-buru menjelaskan situasi terkini. Yang hanya ditanggapi 'Oh' oleh Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berpesta saat hari masih gelap sesuai dengan kodrat kita." Momoi berseru pelan kemudian menyeret Aomine untuk menuju tempat Kise.

"Kita memang makhluk nocturnal yang seharusnya aktif pada malam hari, Satsuki ..."

-x-

Akashi mendengar kegaduhan kecil yang disebabkan Aomine dan Momoi dari dalam kamar Kuroko. Pemimpin kelompok vampir mengerikan tersebut tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya. Ternyata walau mereka semua memiliki kemampuan bisa bertahan dari sinar matahari sehingga bisa hidup sebagai manusia normal, jiwa nokturnal masih melekat pada temannya itu. Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih tertidur di kasur. Vampir bermata _heterochrome _itu berjalan dan duduk di kasur yang empuk itu, tepatnya di samping Kuroko.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur sama sekali, Tetsura…" Akashi mengelus pipi gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, otomatis membelakangi tubuh Akashi yang duduk di pinggir kasur.

"…."

Merasa tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kuroko, Akashi mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas. Membuat Kuroko mengerang dan memukul lengan Akashi pelan.

"Akashi-kun kau menggangguku," gerutu Kuroko sebari merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang agar ia bisa menatap Akashi.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Tetsura, kau pura-pura tidur sedari tadi."

"Aku benar-benar tertidur Akashi-kun."

"Bohong."

"Benar!"

"Tetsura pembohong." Akashi terus menggoda Kuroko yang lagi merubah posisinya menjadi bersender di tempat tidur.

"Aku benar-benar tertidur Akashi-kun! Buktinya aku tidak mendengar Akashi-kun bercakap-cakap dengan Momoi saat kesini dan kegaduhan Aomine-kun!"

"Kalau kau tertidur darimana kau bisa mengetahui kegaduhan yang tadi terjadi?"

Kuroko skakmat, Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun aku memang tidak tidur sedari tadi." Kuroko membuang muka, tidak mau menatap Akashi yang sedang tersenyum menggoda. Akashi kemudian merangkak ke atas kasur _king size _tersebut dan menidurkan dirinya di samping Kuroko.

Setelah Akashi menyamankan posisinya, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko pelan, seakan mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut mengubah posisi seperti Akashi. Kuroko memandangnya sebentar lalu membaringkan dirinya di samping Akashi. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Akashi tidur menghadap Kuroko, dan Kuroko tidur telentang.

"Boleh aku tau kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur Tetsura? Tubuhmu masih belum _fit _kau butuh banyak istirahat."

"Kapan kita kembali ke Jepang Akashi-kun?"

"Mungkin besok atau lagi dua hari, tergantung kondisimu. Sekarang beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur." Akashi menjawab dengan lugas, menggagalkan usaha Kuroko untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mmh, kurang tahu. Rasanya tidak nyaman saja. Karena tadi."

Kuroko menyentuh lehernya yang tadi nyaris di gigit Renata, kemudian menyentuh bekas tikaman yang berada di perutnya dari baju kaos yang ia kenakan tidur.

"Hanya itu?" Akashi punya firasat, kegelisahan Kuroko tidak berakhir sampai situ saja. Kuroko terlihat menerawang sejenak, kemudian gadis itu menghadap Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mengeluarkan sabit itu saat ini? Akashi-kun tau sendiri kan itu tidak boleh diketahui banyak pihak musuh." Kuroko menatap pria didepannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Genting, Tetsura."

Kadang Kuroko heran, Akashi benar-benar bertingkah seenak jidat dan ketika ditanya hanya memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kuroko memutar bola matanya, ia langsung memutar balik tubuhnya membelakangi Akashi, tanda ia sedang kesal. Akashi yang melihatnya ngambek hanya mengulum senyum kemudian tangan kiri Akashi yang bebas bergerak menyingkap bagian bawah baju Kuroko kemudian menyentuh bekas luka tikaman itu.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut merasakan tangan besar Akashi menyentuh luka yang berada di perutnya pelan. Akashi kemudian menekannya pelan, menyebabkan Kuroko kembali mengerang karena walau sudah diobati Midorima, masih terasa sedikit perih.

"Sakit, Seijuurou-kun."

"Maaf Tetsura."

Akashi menyingkirkan tangannya dari perut Kuroko lalu kembali membenahi baju Kuroko. Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, Akashi mengubah posisi Kuroko menjadi telentang dan Akashi memposiskan dirinya di atas Kuroko.

Gadis _bluenette _itu kembali dilanda keterkejutan karena Akashi memposisikan mereka seperti ini. Cukup menjanjikan.

"Aka…"

"Singkirkan pikiran aku akan memperkosamu, bodoh. Aku bukan cabul walau melihatmu dalam pakaian seperti ini."

Ups. Akashi mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, wajah Kuroko spontan memerah. Ya, bisa dikatakan sekarang Kuroko menggunakan pakaian seperti Momoi, hanya beda warna baju saja.

"Tetsura…" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang aneh. Tapi bagi Kuroko yang sedari dulu sudah bersama Akashi, ia tahu arti tatapan itu.

Tatapan penuh kesedihan yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain selain dirinya. Salah satu tangan Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko.

"Jaga tubuh ini baik-baik sampai kita bisa melepaskan kutukan itu… Hanamiya pasti sudah memberitahu Renata tentang itu sehingga ia mengincar tubuhmu untuk ditikam. Aku mohon Tetsura, jaga tubuh ini baik-baik demi dia."

Kuroko terhenyak begitu mendengar nada yang meluncur dari bibir Akashi sangatlah sendu. Ya. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa tentang sejarah tersebut dan bagaimana ia serta Akashi berakhir seperti sekarang. Kuroko kemudian balas memegang kedua pipi Akashi dengan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah ingin menenangkan pria yang sedang dilanda kesenduan ini.

"Tenang saja Akashi-kun. Kita akan mengalahkan Hanamiya dan kutukan itu bisa dilepas agar semuanya kembali normal."

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manis Kuroko Tetsura.

Sudah lama Akashi tidak melihat senyuman setulus itu semenjak kejadian kelam tersebut. Kuroko selalu memasang wajah datar.

"Terima kasih Tetsu—"

"Ra." Kuroko melanjutkan ucapan terima kasih Akashi.

Akashi kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kuroko dan memeluk gadis yang berada di bawahnya erat. Kuroko balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Akashi.

"Tetsura, minumlah darahku. Aku tau menginginkannya karena sekarang tubuhmu banyak kehilangan darah akibat tikaman itu."

Kuroko meneguk ludah melihat leher Akashi yang terekspos di dekapannya. Ia melihat Akashi sebentar. Yang dilihat mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan Tetsura untuk melakukannya. Kuroko kemudian merubah posisi mereka, Kuroko yang di atas sementara Akashi ia kekang di bawah.

"Jangan menyesal Akashi-kun karena mungkin setelah ini kau yang pusing."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku kuat tidak sepertimu." Omongan itu secara tidak langsung menohok bagi Kuroko. Dengan sedikit jengkel karena dikatai lemah secara tidak langsung, Kuroko tanpa basa basi langsung menancapkan taringnya dengan kasar di perpotongan leher putih mulus Akashi.

Ouch. Akashi merasa sedikit sakit karena Kuroko melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Ups, maaf Tetsura jangan kesal, tadi sakit ketika kau menancapkannya dengan kasar."

Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan kemenangan, seakan mengatakan "_Itulah karma akibat kau mengejekku Seijuurou-kun."_

Akashi hanya diam, di beberapa waktu memang Kuroko bisa menjadi sangat garang jika tidak sengaja menyakiti perasaannya yang tergolong sensitif. Mereka berdua tetap berada dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat –tidak. Bahkan sampai Kuroko selesai melakukan makan malamnya hingga mereka tertidur.

"Kau, memang benar-benar—hanya memanggilku dengan nama kecil ketika sedang berdua denganku. Aku merindukanmu, sebenarnya."

Saling mendekap satu sama lain untuk saling menenangkan suasana hati yang kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC / OWARI?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Muehehe ini chapter panjang sekali haha biar selesai sih ya arcnya /digampar.**

**Bayangkan sabit yang dipegang Akashi itu hampir sama seperti sabit Veloren 07-Ghost /nyengir kuda**

**Jadi~ satu Arc selesai, apa fic ini sebaiknya di tamatkan atau di lanjutkan ke arc lain? :3**

**Mohon sarannya di kotak review ya ;3 terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah ngereview, ngefav, and ngefollow fic gaje ini :'3**

**Lee Kibum, Aoi Yukari, RallFreecss, mey chan 5872682, Ayuni Yukinojo terima kasih untuk reviewnya, sepertinya sudah semua di balas di pm :3**

**Celta (Guest): Iyakah? Wah terima kasih celta-chan Ini sudah update hehe**

**Jaa…**

**Mohon reviewnya untuk meningkatkan kualitas (?) fic ini dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca –silent readers/login/whatever-**

**-****_Shizuka Miyuki-_**


	6. Chapter 6

_TOK… _

_TOK…_

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkan Momoi dan Kise yang sedang bercengkrama di salah satu kamar di _Mansion_ Akashi yang terletak di Tokyo. Mereka berdua tengah menunggu Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara kembali dari berbelanja. Sekedar informasi, mereka bertujuh sudah kembali dari Bulgaria kemarin pagi dan sekarang, Akashi tengah berbaik hati menyuruh mereka semua beristirahat.

"Masuk." Momoi berkicau menanggapi ketukan di pintu berbahan dasar kayu mahoni itu.

Pintu dibuka. Terlihat seorang gadis belia dengan surai _baby blue_ dengan panjang setengah punggung menghampiri mereka.

"Kurokocchi, kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Kise pada gadis yang sedang menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

"Hum, iya. Akashi-kun bilang terlalu panjang dan bisa mengganggu," jawab Kuroko singkat.

_'Lagi-lagi Akashi,' _batin Kise geli. Kemudian Momoi menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dalam keadaan mereka sekarang ini. "Oh iya, Tetsura-chan. Kemana Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang terdapat di kamar tersebut, "Akashi-kun sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Entah dimana aku tidak tau karena tumben sekali dia memaksa untuk berangkat dengan mobil sendiri tanpa supir," jawab Kuroko sambil mengelus rambutnya yang sudah ia sampirkan ke depan.

Kise dan Momoi hanya ber-oh ria mendengar Kuroko.

-x-

Akashi memarkirkan mobil sedan silvernya secara paralel di depan sebuah rumah.

Tidak.

Bisa dikatakan itu adalah sebuah istana, dengan halaman utama dan belakang yang mengadaptasi arsitektur Jepang, dan bangunan utama yang mengadaptasi bentuk jaman _rococo, _jenis yang sering gunakan untuk arsitektur bangunan tua di Perancis.

Tepatnya, sekarang Akashi berada di Manor utama keluarga Akashi yang terletak di Kyoto.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan parkir memarkir, Akashi memasuki pintu raksasa yang diketahui sebagai gerbang utama kediaman keluarga Akashi itu. Patung naga, makhluk layaknya yang suka menjadi topik utama di mitologi Cina tersebut menjadi penghias sisi kanan dan kiri dari gerbang yang mengadaptasi desain gerbang kuil-kuil kuno di Jepang.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou-sama."

Akashi langsung disambut oleh para _maid _yang bekerja di rumah tempat ia tumbuh besar itu. Akashi membalas sapaan mereka dengan anggukan singkat.

"Apa Seijuurou-sama ingin teh atau kue?" tanya salah seorang _maid _dengan sopan ketika Akashi lewat di hadapannya.

"Tidak," jawab Akashi dengan singkat dan nada tegas.

_Maid _yang sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga vampir berdarah murni sejak Seijuurou masihlah dalam kandungan tersebut hanya tersenyum kemudian menunduk pada Akashi. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan kelakuan tuan mudanya yang memang sejak kejadian beberapa tahun silam menjadi sangatlah pendiam dan serius. Seijuurou-sama nya hanya bisa bertingkah sedikit lunak kepada anggota keluarga intinya saja.

Akashi menaiki tangga raksasa yang dibuat dengan desain agak memutar dan dilapisi karpet beludru berwarna merah. Kontras sekali dengan rambut Seijuurou. Di tengah jalan, ketika ia menaiki setengah dari puluhan anak tangga itu langkah Akashi terhenti.

Mata _heterochrome_nya menatap sebuah foto raksasa yang dipajang di ruang keluarga.

Foto dari keluarga inti Akashi Seijuurou. Foto yang diambil dimana ia masih sangatlah menikmati hidup layaknya kupu-kupu bebas berterbangan kemana saja. Bukan menanggung beban dan tanggung jawab yang sangat berat seperti sekarang.

Kadang, ada saatnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi remaja tujuh belas tahun normal yang merindukan masa kecilnya.

"Sei-chan?" suara bernada lemah lembut milik seorang wanit paruh baya membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

"_Haha-ue..." _Akashi berjalan mendekati wanita yang perawakannya lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya kemudian memeluknya sayang.

"Sei-chan mau menjenguk kakak?" tanya Sang Ibu, Akashi Shiori kepada putra tengahnya. Akashi mengangguk singkat kemudian mengekor wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini.

Mereka menyusuri lorong yang semakin gelap seiring perjalanan ke dalam. Hingga mereka menemukan sebuah jalan buntu, tembok menghalangi. Kemudian, tangan dari Akashi Shiori memegang tembok yang berada di depan mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mengucapkan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Rune kuno dan matanya telah berubah menjadi merah layaknya vampir pada umumnya.

Seijuurou bergerak mundur ketika sang ibu selesai mengucapnya sandi dan perlahan-lahan, sebuah pintu bercat hitam kelam mulai terbentuk, nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan kondisi di sekitar mereka berdua yang semakin gelap.

Rupanya Akashi Shiori tadi membuka segel yang mengunci keberadaan pintu tersebut.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Akashi merasa tangannya ditarik pelan oleh sang ibu dan mereka berdua kembali dihadapkan dengan beberapa anak tangga yang menuju ke atas. Akashi mengubah posisi yaitu dirinya menuntun sang ibu menuruni tangga tersebut, kemudian mereka berjalan di sebuah lorong dengan penerangan minimum.

Ketika sudah mencapai ujung lorong, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar diselimuti cahaya matahari karena banyaknya jendela dan sebuah peti kaca berbentuk balok dengan sedikit ukiran di rusuk-rusuknya, terletak di tengah ruangan itu.

Beruntung bagi Seijuurou dan Shiori, mereka berdua memposes kemampuan bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari sehingga bisa bertahan dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua ibu dan anak bermarga Akashi itu berjalan perlahan mendekati peti kaca yang jika dilihat dari luar hanyalah terlihat sekumpulan bunga lily di dalam peti itu.

Seijuurou kemudian membuka bagian atas peti tersebut dan menengok, melihat sosok yang benar-benar ia sayangi tengah tergolek lemas di dalamnya.

Akashi mengelus pipi pucat sosok itu perlahan sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Shiori yang melihat putranya mendadak sendu pun memegang pundak Akashi dan berlutut di depan peti, persis di sebelah Akashi.

"Maafkan aku ya Sei. Seandainya dulu aku tidak egois dan menikah dengan _chichi-ue _tentunya kalian bertiga –tepatnya kamu seorang tidak perlu menanggung beban seberat ini." Sang Ibu berkata dengan nada pilu sambil meremat pundak Akashi.

Akashi tetap tidak bergeming, Shiori melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ibu tau, perbuatan ibu benar-benar salah. Ibu memandang rendah legenda dimana dua keluarga vampir berdarah murni yang berpengaruh dan memiliki fungsi bertolak belakang, terutama lagi kita tidak boleh bersatu karena akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Belum lagi saat itu banyak vampir yang dulu berelasi dengan keluarga Akashi memutuskan hubungan dan mendadak menjadi musuh. Dan sekarang ... Karena keegosianku di masa lampau, dia—" perkataan Shiori terputus karena Akashi memandangnya dengan mata _heterochrome _penuh wibawa warisan dari sang suami.

"_Haha-ue _jangan menyalahkan diri terus. Ini sudah terjadi. Dan, justru aku berterima kasih karena _haha-ue _menikah dengan _chichi-ue._ Aku yang dilahirkan _s_ebagai anak tengah-tengah memiliki seorang kakak dan adik yang sangat baik dan menyayangiku." Akashi memegang tangan Shiori.

"Tapi.. Sei-chan—"

"Dan sudah kewajiban saudara untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Sekarang adalah tugasku untuk menyelamatkan saudara-saudaraku dari kutukan yang dilancarkan olehnya tiga belas tahun silam. Dia memang mendendam dengan keluarga Akashi dan itu bukan salahmu. _Haha-ue_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Seijuurou…"

"Aku adalah seorang Akashi dan seorang Akashi harus bisa menepati janji, sumpah yang ia buat. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mereka." Raut wajah Akashi benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya. Shiori tersenyum lembut pada Akashi kemudian menanggapinya,

"Ya.. Kau benar Sei-chan. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi hari itu akan tiba. _Haha-ue _akan selalu mendoakanmu. Jika kurang apa-apa silahkan bilang." Shiori mengelus rambut _ruby _Akashi dengan perlahan kemudian memandangi sosok yang tengah tertidur panjang selama tiga belas tahun di peti kaca tersebut.

"Maaf. Kalian harus menanggung beban yang berat," bisiknya perlahan.

_._

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_._

_**Chapter 6: Akashi, Seirin and Their Past**_

_**.**_

Kagami kembali menginjakan kakinya di Asosiasi _Hunter _Seirin setelah empat hari ia menderita _jetlag _akibat keputusannya yang gegabah. Begitu ia menyelesaikan urusan di Bulgaria, tanpa istirahat sedikit pun Kagami langsung menuju bandara dan terbang ke Jepang.

Alhasil, sesampainya di Jepang tubuhnya yang masih tidak kuat karena aura kelam Akashi akhirnya mencapai batas dan tepar. Ukh, Kagami membenci saat-saat ia tergolek lemas saat itu. Ia sampai merepotkan _senpai-senpai_nya di Seirin dengan membawakan makanan ke apartemen Kagami padahal ia sendiri bisa dibilang jago dalam urusan dapur.

Sudahlah. Kagami tidak mau mengingat masa-masa itu.

Sekarang _hunter _berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan di lorong panjang dimana nanti di ujung lorong tersebut akan ada kantor dari Ketua Asosiasi, Aida Riko.

Dalam perjalanan, Kagami terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kuroko Tetsura.

Ya. Gadis itu cukup menyita pikiran Kagami dalam beberapa hari ini.

Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya melindungi Kagami waktu itu bahkan sampai ia ribut dengan Akashi dan akhirnya tidak menyadari penikaman Renata. Kagami benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

Lagi satu, perkataan Momoi selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam telinganya. Masa lalu Akashi dan Kuroko? Bukannya kedua klan itu adalah klan terkuat di dunia vampir yang sama sekali tidak boleh bersatu? Lalu kenapa mereka berdua seakan-akan dahulu terikat dan mengalami kejadian kelam bersama-sama? Dan Momoi menyarankannya untuk menjauhi Kuroko jika tidak ingin Akashi murka.

Sungguh.

Apa hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya?

Persetan dengan perkataan Akashi waktu itu, sekarang Kagami benar-benar bertekad untuk mengetahuinya. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya pelan dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan Aida Riko.

_TOK.. _

_TOK.._

"Masuk."

Suara tegas dari Hyuuga Junpei, wakil Aida Riko mengijinkan Kagami untuk masuk. Kagami memasuki ruangan bercat krem itu dengan tatapan menerawang dan berjalan layaknya orang yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan nyawa.

Wanita pemimpin asosiasi itu semakin heran akan tingkah Kagami. Di pikirannya, saat kembali dari Bulgaria dia akan semangat dan semakin berkoar-koar untuk menghancurkan Akashi dan kawanannya. Tapi sekarang apa yang ia dapat?

Seorang mayat hidup yang tempo hari mengaku ingin membantai Akashi dan kawanannya sekarang sedang berjalan gontai dan duduk seenak jidat di sofa. Riko dan Hyuuga bertatapan melihat tingkah Kagami. Mereka berdua kemudian memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sofa depan Kagami dan meminta penjelasan.

"Kagami-kun, bagaimana misinya?" Riko bertanya pada Kagami yang masih menerawang. Kagami tidak menjawab pertanyaan Riko. Malah ia sekarang menatap Riko lekat-lekat dan menyuarakan sebuah pertanyaan aneh.

"Ketua. Apakah ada buku yang menjelaskan tentang keluarga vampir darah murni terkuat, Kuroko dan Akashi?"

Hyuuga menaikan satu alisnya keheranan, "Buat apa kau mencarinya Kagami-kun?"

"Apakah Hyuuga-senpai tau hubungan Akashi Seijuurou dan seorang bawahannya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsura?"

Pertanyaan Kagami makin aneh saja. Tapi kali ini Aida membalikan suatu pertanyaan yang tidak Kagami sangka.

Seakan di sambar petir siang bolong. Kesadaran Kagami terkumpul sepenuhnya secara mendadak dan membelakan matanya saat mendengar Ketuanya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak perlu di jawab.

"Siapa itu Kuroko Tetsura?"

-x-

"Kau ... tidak tau?" tanya Kagami sambil melancarkan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Aida Riko dan Hyuuga Junpei. Keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Terakhir kami bekerja dengan Akashi Seijuurou saat memberantas vampir terdahulu atas permintaan resmi dari Akashi Masaomi. Kami hanya mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki lima bawahan, empat laki-laki dan satu perempuan berambut merah jambu bernama Momoi Satsuki," jawab Aida diselipi nada kebingungan karena melihat reaksi Kagami.

"Tapi ... kemarin! Saat di Bulgaria ada yang bernama Kuroko Tetsura, gadis berambut biru muda panjang dan dia melindungiku dari Akashi yang ingin membunuhku!" tanpa sadar Kagami berteriak dan menggebrakan tangannya ke meja hingga membuat teh yang disediakan dalam cangkir oleh Izuki Shun nyaris tumpah.

"Serius Kagami-kun. Setau kami—"

"KETUA! Akashi Seijuurou dan bawahan vampirnya berada di sini. Dan ia sedang menuju kemari!" seorang _hunter _bernama Furihata Kouki berlari terengah-engah dan mendobrak pintu secara kasar.

"Apa?!" Riko membelakan matanya mendengar perkataan Kouki dan saat ia ingin mengecek ke _lobby._

"Oh. Kalian tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu melihatku, seperti melihat hantu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, restoran yang bagus d ilantai bawah dan bagian depan dari asosiasi ini. Ternyata kalian memperoleh penghasilan dari itu juga ya," suara lembut tapi penuh nada intimidasi mengejutkan Riko yang sedang berdiri di pintu dan membuat Furihata gemetar makin hebat, terlebih lagi saat Akashi mengerling dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aida Riko, aku ingin berbicara secara privasi denganmu dan wakil kacamatamu. Tolong himbau yang lain untuk pergi."

Tolong dalam kamus Akashi berarti perintah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Riko meminta Furihata yang masih gemetaran untuk keluar dan Kagami yang masih terduduk, terkejut melihat kedatangan Akashi mengalihkan perhatian dengan memandang interaksi dari ketua dan anak buahnya itu.

"Untuk Kagami Taiga, biarkan saja dia di sini."

Hyuuga mengerutkan keningnya heran tapi ia memilih diam. Membantah Akashi sama dengan mencari mati. Tapi tidak bagi Riko yang dulu sempat berhubungan dengan Akashi dalam suatu kasus.

"Untuk apa Kagami-kun disuruh diam disini, Akashi-san?"

Akashi mendelik kearah Riko, "Kau tidak usah berbasa basi lagi. Otakmu encer aku yakin kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kulakukan," jawab Akashi dengan nada ringan tetapi penuh intimidasi sembari menyamankan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kagami.

Satu-satunya vampir yang ada di ruangan tersebut mendudukkan dirinya dengan pose formal.

"Bacalah dokumen ini," kata Akashi kemudian ia meletakan sebuah map berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah lambang keluarga tercetak di _cover _map.

"Ini kan…" Hyuuga sudah bisa menebak isi dari map tersebut, bisa diterka dari lambang keluarga Akashi yaitu sebuah naga berwarna perpaduan merah dan emas melilit seseorang dengan sepasang sayap terbentang jelas di punggungnya.

"Ya. Tapi sebelum itu..." Akashi memejamkan matanya secara perlahan sambil menghela nafas, kemudian membuka untuk menampilkan sepasang iris _heterochrome _yang telah menyala berbahaya.

"Kenapa kalian mengirimkan seorang _hunter _ke Bulgaria tempo hari padahal sesuai perjanjian, _hunter _tidak akan menyentuh darah murni kecuali perintah dari Akashi Masaomi, ayahku sendiri. Hm?"

Riko dan Junpei meneguk ludah dan bergeridik melihat tatapan Akashi yang seakan-akan bisa menelan mereka saat itu juga.

Beruntung bagi mereka, Akashi yang memang dasarnya tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu akhirnya tidak membahas hal itu lagi, malah membahas berkas yang ia bawa dari ayahnya.

"Pelajari berkas itu baik-baik. Aku berikan waktu seminggu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebenarnya aku malas sekali berurusan dengan kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa memberiku hasil yang bagus dan menyiapkan _hunter _terbaikmu." Tumben sekali Akashi berbicara panjang lebar kepada ras yang seharusnya bermusuhan dengan rasnya sendiri.

Akashi bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat tangan putih Akashi nyaris memegang gagang, ia menghentikan pergerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Riko dan Junpei.

"Jangan berikan aku _hunter _pengkhianat seperti tugas terdahulu. Kalian beruntung aku bukanlah seorang pengadu dan _chichi-ue _tidak mengetahui secara detail tragedi yang terjadi saat itu." Akashi melenggang pergi dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

Kagami menatap pintu tempat Akashi keluar, Hyuuga, serta Riko secara bergantian. Sepertinya dialah satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

-x-

Di luar, ternyata Kuroko sudah menunggui Akashi sejak tadi. Akashi menghampiri gadis itu dengan sebuah senyum intimidasi terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Akashi-kun kau seharusnya jangan sesinis itu pada mereka."

"Aku tidak sinis Tetsura, hanya sedikit waspada. Takutnya nanti ada pengkhianat lagi."

Cuih. Gadis bersurai _bluenette ponytail_ tersebut ingin sekali melempar Akashi dengan barang apapun begitu mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya hanyalah sebuah elakan konyol.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Waspada?

Yang ada mungkin orang lain waspada dengannya.

Seakan-akan mengetahui pikiran Kuroko, Akashi terkekeh pelan dan menepuk puncak kepala gadis yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau boleh melemparku nanti jika kondisi sudah stabil semua, tidak terombang-ambing seperti ini. Hitung-hitung menggerakkan badan, kan," goda Akashi kemudian mencubit pipi Kuroko.

Yang dicubit hanya menggembungkan pipinya kemudian mengikuti Akashi yang sudah berjalan menuju _lobby _dalam diam.

-x-

"Hyaa~ Sudah lama sekali ya rasanya tidak kesini~~" suara cempreng milik Kise Ryouta bergema di _lobby _yang gelap itu.

"Diamlah Kise! Kau itu berisik sekali. Seperti niat sekali kesini. Aku mah ogah!" hardik Aomine.

"Tentu saja, Aominecchi. Restoran Seirin yang mereka kelola di depan tadi memberi pelayanan yang bagus kok. Makanannya juga lumayan enak. Sekali-sekali kau harus kuajak makan ke sana."

"Arara~ Akachin lama sekali maiuboku hampir habis."

"Mou, kalian ini laki-laki tapi cerewet sekali ya. Aku yang perempuan saja tidak secerewet kalian setiba disini."

"Diamlah kalian semua _nanodayo! _Aku sudah pusing dengan aura jelek pemburu bertebaran di mana-mana dan kalian jangan membuatku tambah pusing."

"Midorimacchi kau juga berisik-_ssu._"

Suara berisik dari mereka semua mengundang perhatian para pemburu yang baru saja memasuki gedung yang menjadi kantor dalam bisnis terselubung mereka—karena profesi ini illegal.

Kawanan Akashi memutuskan untuk mengekor Akashi ke Markas _Hunter _Seirin –yang dikamuflasekan dengan sebuah restoran masakan khas Jepang di bagian depan untuk melindungi kedok bangunan yang berada di lantai dua dan belakangnya, dengan alasan rindu berkunjung.

Benar-benar dusta.

Seluruh pemburu yang melewati lobi_, _dominan adalah yang masih berdaun hijau alias baru merasa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri melihat lima kepala warna warni berkeliaran di sana_. _Vampir terkuat sedang berada di markas mereka.

Mungkin mereka akan berpikir apa dosa mereka sehingga di hari yang cerah ini mereka dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kelompok predator.

"Mau apa kalian disini? Bukannya sudah aku perintahkan kalian untuk melatih kemampuan dan pertahanan?"

Dari lorong terdengar suara berat dan tegas yang sukses membuat kelima vampir berwajah diatas rata-rata alias tampan dan cantik itu bungkam.

"Akashicchi! _Etoo,_ kami diajak oleh Kurokocchi kesini untuk mencegahmu mengamuk-_ssu!_" jawab Kise dengan tampang tidak bersalah membuat sebuah kedutan tercetak di jidat Akashi.

"Seingatku kau yang mengikutiku dan menyeret mereka semua kesini, Kise-kun."

Kise tertawa hambar mendengar sanggahan bernada datar namun mematikan dari Kuroko, Akashi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Kise ingin angkat kaki dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Ryouta, latihanmu akan kulipat gandakan. Berlaku untuk kalian semua juga."

Mereka semua menghela nafasnya sambil melirik Kise dengan tatapan ingin memutilasi. Sementara biang keladi dari kesialan mereka mendapat latihan ganda hanya cengengesan ketika Aomine menjitak keningnya.

Akashi melewati kumpulan rekan-rekannya sambil memijit keningnya pelan. Mereka adalah vampir terkuat di abad ini tapi tingkah mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Akashi saat ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berasal dari lorong membuat mereka semua memalingkan kepala ke lorong.

"Kuroko Tetsura!"

Terlihat Kagami sedang terengah-engah dengan nafas memburu menyuarakan nama lengkap Kuroko. Tetsura yang berdiri di samping Akashi mengerutkan keningnya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seorang _hunter._

"Ada apa?"

Kagami bingung ingin memulai darimana. Tatapan Akashi dan yang lain sekarang menuju kearahnya. Dominan, ia dihujani oleh tatapan tidak bersahabat.

"Ano… Terima kasih untuk yang tempo hari di Bulgaria. Aku berhutang padamu," seru Kagami sembari membungkukkan badannya empat puluh lima derajat ke arah Kuroko.

"Aku tidak merasa dihutangkan olehmu," ucapnya dengan nada datar kemudian menatap Akashi dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kagami hanya diam dan tetap membungkukkan badannya.

"Diam berarti tidak ada. Ayo Tetsura." Akashi memberi keputusan _final _dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Kagami kembali menegakkan badannya dan menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

-x-

"Hoo. Jadi gadis itu yang namanya Kuroko Tetsura?" tanya Riko pada dirinya sendiri. Selepas kepergian Kagami yang tiba-tiba dari kantor Riko, ternyata kedua petinggi Seirin itu menyusulnya diam-diam dan mendengar percakapan Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Sepertinya iya, aneh ya kita tidak mengetahui namanya-" jawab Hyuuga asal-asalan sambil memainkan tangannya dengan menjentik-jentikan jarinya sendiri. "—Sepertinya dia cukup misterius," lanjut Hyuuga dan langsung ditanggapi dengan decihan pelan dari Riko.

"Buat apa kita mengurus mereka. Biarkan itu menjadi urusan mereka sendiri, kita tidak ada hak. Toh nanti pasti akan terbongkar sendiri kok seiring waktu."

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan ketuanya itu. Hyuuga mengangguk sambil menaruh jempol dari jari telunjuknya di lagu.

"—Tapi Hyuuga-kun. Perawakannya mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Dan aku yakin nama orang itu bukanlah Kuroko Tetsura."

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di arc ini akan membahas tugas baru dengan seirin dan masa lalu Kuroko dan Akashi akan sedikit demi sedikit terkuak. Tapi kayanya bakal masih panjang perjalannya kalau mau menguak semuanya sampe sedalam-dalamnya (?)**

**Terima kasih untuk reviews, favs, dan follownya :D**

**Special thanks too :**

**yui yutikaisy , Kanae Miyuchi, Caca freecss (?), Kurosaki Yukia, Lee Kibum, loliconkawaii, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Aoi Yukari, mey-chan, dan para silent readers yang secara pribadi ngontak aku dan mereview lewat sana (?)**

**Ja~ Jadi ditunggu ya untuk chapter depan :3**

_**Review, nee?:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Hutan dekat Akashi Mansion-_**

Latihan yang berlangsung sore itu terkesan sangatlah mudah bagi Kise dan kawan-kawan. Latihan pertahanan dan peningkatan kemampuan yang diselenggarakan di sebuah hutan dekat Akashi Mansion di Tokyo tidak begitu menguras tenaga dan berbahaya. Akashi sendiri yang merancang metode latihan ini saja sampai tidak membuat perisai gaib -atau biasa disebut _barrier- _di sekitaran hutan ini.

Oke. Situasi ini aneh. Tidak biasanya Akashi lengah membiarkan _barrier _tidak terpasang. Selain itu, latihan 'biasa saja' tidak pernah berlaku ketika kau berada di bawah pimpinan Akashi Seijuurou yang identik dengan 'latihan neraka' sampai-sampai pernah membuat Kuroko Tetsura pingsan.

Lalu, mengapa Akashi tumben seperti ini?

Tunggu.

Jika diperhatikan lebih rinci dan mengamati ke dalam hutan, hanya terdapat pemandangan beberapa remaja berambut hijau, biru muda, biru tua, kuning, dan ungu dengan beberapa alat, rintangan, serta berbagai teknik aneh, tidak lupa tekanan dari elemen yang masing-masing mereka kuasai sangat terasa.

Ada yang kurang?

Ya, remaja berambut merah dan merah jambu tidak terlihat di antara remaja bermata merah menyala penghuni hutan itu. Tapi sepertinya karena terlalu fokus dengan latihan, walau latihannya tidak seberat biasanya, remaja yang lain tidak menyadarinya.

_._

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

_._

**_Chapter 7: The Decision._**

**_._**

"Sou, jadi begitu ya Satsuki?"

"Uhm, aku sendiri pertamanya tidak percaya. Tapi sudah terbukti dengan jelas Akashi-kun. Dan aku sudah mengobservasinya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Di tanah kosong yang terletak di dekat hutan tempat para vampire tersebut berlatih, terlihat kedua sosok yang menghilang secara misterius di tengah latihan tadi.

Ternyata Akashi dan Momoi sedang berada di luar hutan. Tidak heran jika Akashi melepas _barrier_ yang selalu melapisi hutan ketika berlatih. Tampaknya kedua sosok tersebut sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang cukup serius.

Akashi melengkungkan ujung bibirnya sedikit begitu mendengar dongeng yang dijanjikan Momoi ketika mereka selesai melaksanakan misi di Bulgaria. Vampir tampan tersebut merubah gestur yang awalnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menjadi memasukannya ke dalam kantong celana seragam Teiko yang masih senantiasa ia gunakan.

"Menarik sekali Kagami Taiga memiliki pertahanan tubuh yang sangat kuat dan mirip –nyaris sama dengan kita, para vampir, Satsuki. Dia tidak ada keturunan vampir bukan?" Akashi memandang Momoi dengan tatapan puas. Momoi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat tatapan penuh kepuasan yang dihujankan Akashi padanya.

"Tidak. Sejauh yang aku tahu, orang tua dan sanak keluarganya adalah manusia biasa. Tidak ada vampir. Tapi ada beberapa yang menjadi _hunter,_" sahut Momoi.

Rupanya mereka sedang membicarakan Kagami Taiga, _hunter _muda yang belakangan ini menjadi topik gosip hangat di antara mereka bertujuh.

Seringai Akashi semakin lebar, "Menarik … Apakah Kagami itu muridnya?"

Gadis yang juga masih mengenakan seragam Teiko lengkap dengan _sweater_ memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit.

"Nya? Kau mengarahkan 'nya' itu kepada siapa, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya, bingung akan 'nya' yang dimaksud Akashi.

"_Alexandra Garcia."_

"Putri dari keluarga Alexandra yang menolak keras perjodohan dan kabur demi kebebasannya kan?"

Akashi mengangguk puas.

Ah. Tentunya Momoi tau siapa itu. Putri tunggal keturunan sebuah keluarga bangsawan vampir berdarah murni blasteran Spanyol-Amerika yang berkepribadian sangat _carefree _dan cuek. Putri yang menolak untuk memimpin klannya dan menolak untuk menikah dengan seorang vampir berdarah murni yang telah dijodohkan oleh keluarganya.

Dan menurut gosip –ah tidak, fakta yang telah Momoi dan Akashi ketahui secara tidak sengaja. Alexandra Garcia sedang berada di Amerika, bukan di Spanyol di tanah kelahirannya dan sukses mengkamuflasekan statusnya sebagai vampir berdarah murni. Wanita berambut pirang tersebut bahkan menjadi _hunter _namun tidak terikat dengan asosiasi manapun. _Hunter Freelance—_istilahnya.

"Masa iya, dia melatih Kagami? Kau jangan membuat gosip aneh-aneh Akashi-kun." Momoi menaikkan satu alisnya, ia sudah bisa menebak kalau Akashi berasumsi bahwa Alex melatih Kagami.

Akashi tertawa kecil begitu mendengar Momoi menuduhnya tukang gosip, "Aku tidak bergosip Satsuki. Menurut info yang aku dapat, Alexandra Garcia melatih beberapa _hunter _muda secara diam-diam. Itupun karena mereka sendiri yang memelas-melas dan berhasil mengetahui Alex yang bergerak sebagai _hunter _bebas."

"Kau_ stalker_, Akashi."

"Berhenti mengatakanku tukang gosip, _stalker_, dan sebagainya yang sudah siap kau proses dari otakmu Satsuki."

Momoi merengut karena Akashi berhasil membaca pikirannya, kemudian ia memandang langit senja yang berwarna oranye dan menikmati hembusan angin semilir. "Jadi, Alex ini melatih Kagami entah dengan cara seperti apa sehingga membuat Kagami berhasil memiliki daya tahan yang kuat seperti vampir, karena vampir berdarah murni sendirilah yang melatihnya." Itu kesimpulan akhir yang Momoi dapatkan dari pembicaraan ini.

Akashi tidak menjawab karena merasa itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Tapi, kenapa Kagami berniat untuk mengalahkan kita?"

Nah. Pertanyaan inilah yang Akashi masih belum temukan jawabannya. Apakah Alex membenci rasnya sendiri sehingga menghasut Kagami untuk mengalahkan mereka? Walau Alex itu sangatlah _annoying, _karena berhasil beberapa kali mengacaukan misi mereka atau berhasil menghabisi musuh jatah mereka sebelum Akashi bergerak sehingga membuatnya terkena damprat dari sang ayah, Alex sepertinya tidak memiliki masalah dengan mereka.

Dia hanya bergerak sesuai keinginannya, itu saja. Karena pada dasarnya Alex sendiri membenci para darah pengkhianat dan pengikut darah lumpurnya.

Akashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Momoi, kemudian dia menggeleng, menyatakan ketidaktahuannya.

"Dia perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengalahkanmu, Akashi-kun," ucap Momoi dengan raut wajah serius.

Akashi membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat bahu, "Itu tidak penting. Kuharap dia cukup berguna dalam misi ini. Karena aku benar-benar ingin menggebuk target kita dengan serangan telak."

"Kau tau, aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kagami karena telah mengatakan hal ini padamu."

Akhirnya Momoi menghela nafas dan menyusul Akashi yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam hutan untuk memanggil Kise dan yang lain.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah denganku, Satsuki."

Momoi mendiamkan pernyataan absolut Akashi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam untuk memanggil kawan lain.

Andai saja Momoi tahu apa yang tengah Akashi pikirkan dan rencanakan selama mereka berjalan, pasti dia akan tidak ragu-ragu berteriak bahwa Akashi sudah sinting.

_'Sebelum memanfaatkannya, aku ingin mengenal kemampuannya lebih jauh.'_

-x-

Malam ini, lagi-lagi para vampir bersurai warna warni menginap di Mansion Akashi dengan alasan malas pulang, lagipula besok adalah hari Ahad di mana tidak ada sekolah. Katanya mereka ingin cari suasana baru, bosan di rumah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua sehingga memilih untuk bermalam di satu atap dengan vampir yang terkenal sangat sadis ini.

Saat itu, Akashi sedang berada di beranda kamarnya. Tumben sekali dia memilih untuk berdiam diri dan tidak bermain shogi seperti biasanya. Duduk dan menikmati angin malam yang sejuk dengan pakaian santai, dan ditemani secangkir darah adalah kegiatan yang tengah ia laksanakan saat ini.

Ya. Darah.

Tentunya tidak boleh terlupa status asli Akashi sebagai vampir. Dan vampir adalah makhluk penghisap darah.

Remaja beriris _heterochrome _itu menyesap minumannya sedikit kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Seijuurou."

Suara sopran khas yang sangat Akashi kenali menginterupsi keheningan malam itu.

"Ada apa, Tetsura? Tumben sekali memanggilku dengan nama kecil, tanpa _suffix_," balas Akashi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikit pun ke arah si pemanggil.

Remaja berambut biru langit berdiri di belakang kursi yang Akashi duduki, "Jangan berkata 'ada apa' denganku. Kau pasti tahu apa tujuanku kesini," jawab Kuroko singkat, "Dan jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Akashi-kun. Kau nampaknya cukup jeli untuk mendeteksi caraku memanggil padamu ketika kita tengah berdua saja—Dan ketika kita sedang bersama yang lain."

Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kuroko. Kemudian dengan gestur santai ia menggerakan tangannya, menginstruksikan Kuroko untuk duduk di kursi lain, yang terletak di seberang, tepatnya di sebelah meja bulat kecil yang sekarang menjadi pemisah jarak antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Kuroko setelah menemukan posisi nyaman.

"Tidak ada," jawab Akashi singkat sambil kembali menyesap darah yang ada di cangkirnya. Kuroko tetap berekspresi datar tetapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, ia mengerutkan keningnya walau samar. Tanda bahwa ia tidak percaya akan perkataan Akashi.

"Bohong. Aku bisa mengira kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu ketika percakapanmu dengan Momoi nyaris berakhir tadi sore."

Akashi hampir saja kembali menyesap minumannya, tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika bibir cangkir sudah bertabrakan dengan belahan bawah bibirnya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan meletakkan cangkir dengan perlahan di meja, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kuroko.

"Darimana kau tau aku mengobrol dengan Satsuki tadi sore, Tetsura?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kalian berdua menghilang dan _barrier _tiba-tiba tidak terpasang apakah itu sudah cukup menunjukan bahwa kalian keluar dari hutan dan mengobrol secara diam-diam? Jangan lupa aku bisa berinteraksi dengan alam sekitar, Seijuurou-kun."

Oh. Ternyata Kuroko Tetsura menyadari absennya kedua remaja tadi ketika latihan.

"Lalu kau mencari kami secara diam-diam dengan hawa keberadaan tipismu, dan berhasil menemukan kami, terus tidak sengaja menguping begitu?" Akashi menerka skenario kejadian yang dilewati Kuroko ketika menyadari absennya Akashi dan Momoi. Kuroko melemparkan pandangan '_tidak-usah-pura-pura-tidak-tahu-Seijuurou-kun'_ tanpa meluncurkan sepatah kata dari belahan bibir ramunnya.

"Kau cemburu aku tadi berduaan dengan Satsuki sampai sepertinya kau niat sekali mencari kami tadi, hm?" seringai menggoda mulai tercetak jelas di wajah rupawan Akashi, membuat wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah dan membelakkan matanya sebentar. Tapi pada akhirnya Kuroko berhasil memasang tampang _stoic_nya kembali walau ia tidak bisa menatap langsung ke mata Akashi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan, Akashi Seijuurou. Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

Akashi terkekeh karena merasa diperintah oleh gadis keras kepala yang sedang duduk berseberangan dengannya ini. Kemudian tangan Akashi mengelus rambut biru langit Kuroko pelan, dan elusan itu berlanjut ke pipi, dan leher. Tempat biasanya Akashi bebas mendapat makan malam gratisnya.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Seirin besok malam, dan kau akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu ini."

"Sekalian berburu ya, Seijuurou-kun. Besok kan malam purnama dan hasratku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi."

"Baik, tapi ingat membawa ramuan Shintarou."

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou-kun."

"Selamat malam juga, Tetsura."

Percakapan keduuanya diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan hangat yang didaratkan Akashi di pipi Kuroko.

-x-

**_-Tengah malam, Markas Utama Seirin-_**

Di waktu yang sama, Aida Riko tengah berada di markas Seirin bersama Hyuuga Junpei. Mereka berdua tengah lembur karena besok adalah tenggat waktu yang Akashi berikan untuk memahami isi proposal itu dan menyiapkan beberapa pemburu untuk misi kolaborasi ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Riko ingin sekali menolak tugas ini. Tapi ia masih punya rasa malu, karena Seirin memiliki hutang budi yang sangat besar pada Akashi Masaomi. Di markas Seirin malam itu hanya tersisa Riko dan Junpei. Mungkin karena lelah, sekarang mereka berdua melakukan pemilihan pemburu yang akan ditugaskan bersama Akashi di sofa. Bersender pada bantalan empuk sofa dengan posisi berdampingan.

"—Jadi ... aku akan menurunkan Teppei, Izuki, dan—" Riko ragu-ragu melanjutkan perkataannya, sampai Hyuuga menoleh keheranan.

"—Kagami-kun."

"Whoa, tunggu Riko!" Hyuuga menyambar kertas daftar anggota yang dipegang Riko dengan agak kasar.

"Kau menurunkan Kagami lagi? Kau gila? Dia baru saja datang dari Bulgaria waktu itu, kan!" Pria berkacamata itu menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya dengan penurunan anggota yang dilakukan Riko.

Riko terkejut ketika kertas yang ia pegang direbut secara kasar oleh Hyuuga, "Hey! Apa-apaan kau?! Itu Akashi sendiri yang meminta!"

"Dia tidak ada bilang begitu! Kau bisa saja menurunkan Furihata atau Mitobe, kan!"

Riko menggeretakkan giginya kesal, kemudian ia mencubit lengan Hyuuga, membuat yang dicubit meringis kesakitan, "Kau pikir mereka bisa menangani hawa mengerikan yang terpancar dari Akashi?" tanya Riko dengan nada berbahaya pada Hyuuga.

Hyuuga terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Riko.

Benar juga, hanya Izuki, Teppei, dan Kagamilah yang paling memungkinkan bisa bekerja sama dengan kumpulan makhluk peminum darah itu.

Ah, dan bocah itu. Andai saja tragedi tersebut tidak terjadi—

"—Satu poin lagi, Junpei-kun. Menurutmu kenapa Akashi menginginkan Kagami untuk mendengar semua percakapan kita tempo hari? Tentunya ia bermaksud mengikutsertakan Kagami dalam misi ini kan?"

Hyuuga menatap wanita yang sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya setahun belakangan ini dengan tatapan intens, "Jangan-jangan—" mata Hyuuga membulat begitu suatu fakta terlintas di otaknya.

Riko mengangguk pelan seakan mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah berhasil mengungkap betapa kuatnya daya tahan dan kemampuan Kagami yang tidak normal."

-x-

**_-Markas Utama Seirin, pukul 17.00-_**

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima sedang dalam perjalanan menuju markas Seirin yang terletak di sebuah wilayah terpencil bagian barat Tokyo. Hari ini mereka mengenakan pakaian kasual karena memang hari libur.

Hanya bertiga. Tanpa mengaja yang lain, karena jika mengajak empat orang lainnya, hanya akan menimbulkan rusuh dan keributan internal yang di sebabkan oleh Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi.

Kedatangan Akashi untuk yang kedua kalinya sungguh mengejutkan Furihata. Lagi-lagi remaja berparas manis itu terkena sial karena ia secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Akashi di pintu masuk, sehingga para _hunter _senior memerintahnya untuk mengantar ketiga tamu kehormatan mereka ke ruangan Riko.

Nasib Furihata sebagai junior memang selalu ditindas.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Kuroko iseng bertanya pada Furihata, "Furihata-kun, sejak kapan kau mulai menjadi _hunter _di sini?"

Furihata menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan takut. Siapa yang tidak gemetaran jika tiba-tiba di berikan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh ras yang seharusnya bermusuhan dengan _hunter_? Terutama jika yang dihujani pertanyaan adalah _hunter _hijau seperti Furihata.

"B-Baru dua tahun ... Vampire-san …"

Kuroko mengamit lengan Akashi begitu Furihata menjawab pertanyaannya. Midorima mengernyitkan kening. Tentunya Furihata tidak melihatnya karena begitu selesai menjawab, ia langsung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke lorong yang tengah mereka lewati. Akashi yang sepertinya tengah mengamati kekuatan fisik Furihata melalui _Emperor Eye-_nya hanya menghela nafas pelan dan melirik Kuroko.

Kelihatannya, pikiran mereka bertiga saat itu sama.

_Jangan sampai _Aida Riko _menurunkan anak ini di misi yang akan kita bahas hari ini._

-x-

_TOK_

_TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu didengar oleh Riko dan Hyuuga. Setelah mempersilahkan masuk, Akashi, Midorima, serta Kuroko duduk di sofa tamu, Furihata bergegas pamit undur diri. Riko yang tengah berkutat dengan berbagai berkas langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Akashi dan beranjak dari mejanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu kali ini, Aida Riko?" tanya Akashi dengan nada intimidasi, membuat Riko meneguk ludah.

"Aku akan menurunkan Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan Kagami Taiga, Akashi-kun."

"Aku butuh empat orang, Aida."

Riko meremat tangannya sendiri dan menggigit bibir. Siapa yang sekarang akan ia turunkan.

Sempat ia berpikir untuk menurunkan dirinya atau Junpei. Tapi misi ini memakan waktu cukup lama sehingga tidak mungkin ia dan Junpei ikut turun tangan sepenuhnya. Siapa yang akan mengurus asosiasi ini?

Riko menatap Hyuuga dengan tatapan minta tolong. Pria beriris keabuan itu sepertinya menangkap sinyal Riko dan ia ikut bergabung dalam diskusi tersebut. Hyuuga berdeham sebentar sebelum ia menyebutkan satu nama lagi yang akan diturunkan.

"Furihata Kouki."

Sekarang Kuroko dan Midorima bisa merasakan hawa mencekam karena _dark aura _telah menguar dari tubuh vampir berambut merah yang duduk di antara mereka.

-x-

"Uhm, _susimasen._ Tapi kami menolak," kata Kuroko kepada Riko dan Hyuuga.

Sontak, mereka berdua terkejut. Karena seingat mereka tadi yang masuk ke ruangan ini hanyalah dua orang, Akashi dan Midorima. Sejak kapan gadis berambut biru langit ini duduk di samping Akashi dan berdiskusi bersama mereka?

Tapi bukan berarti Hyuuga dan Riko tidak mengetahui identitas gadis itu. Mereka tahu. Karena Kagami bertanya tentangnya tempo hari, walau mereka tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Tepatnya, wajah Kuroko mengingatkan mereka dengan seseorang yang lain.

"WHOA! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" seru Hyuuga kaget sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang sedang memasang wajah _flat. _

_"_Aku sudah disini sejak tadi, Hyuuga-kun."

Hyuuga sedikit terkejut Kuroko mengetahui namanya, tapi ia tidak heran sepenuhnya. Gadis ini datang bersama Akashi, dan menurut asumsinya, Akashi pasti pernah bercerita tentang asosiasi ini dan beberapa orang-orangnya.

"Kalian ini _hunter _yang hebat tapi menyadari hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang memang tipis saja tidak bisa _nanodayo._ Jika bertemu musuh seperti Kuroko bisa saja kalian kalah duluan kalau begini ceritanya, _nanodayo._"

Entah apa yang dikatakan Midorima tadi termasuk hinaan atau pendapat.

"Maafkan kami, Kuroko-san. Tapi jika kami boleh tahu, kenapa kau tidak setuju Furihata diturunkan?" tanya Riko sesopan mungkin pada gadis berwajah datar tersebut.

"Kemampuan Furihata kami nilai tidak memadai untuk melakukan misi ini. Memang misi ini masih lama dilakukan untuk penyerangan utamanya, tapi kami perlu agen yang kuat agar bisa mengimbangi porsi latihan yang akan kami siapkan. Karena musuh kali ini sangat berbahaya."

Riko menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya heran, "Bukannya yang kali ini hanya mengulang kejadian terdahulu? Tetap Hanamiya Makoto kan, targetnya?"

Akashi tiba-tiba mendelikkan matanya ke arah Riko dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tetap? Ya memang tetap. Tapi apa kau lupa, yang terjadi saat itu?! Salah seorang _hunter _yang kau tugaskan bersama kami berhasil ditangkap olehnya dan berbalik menyerang kami sehingga menjadi seorang pengkhianat!" Nada Akashi perlahan meninggi, membentak Aida Riko tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Oh. Benar. Tentu saja. Hyuuga dan Riko tentu saja mengingat kejadian itu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu—

Dimana Riko dengan percaya diri menurunkan seorang pemburu yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di misi serupa ini, karena kemampuannya di atas rata-rata.

Tapi yang tejadi adalah, di tengah-tengah misi berlangsung, bocah itu menghilang. Dan menampakkan diri dengan aura yang berbeda karena setelah diidentifikasi oleh Momoi dan Akashi, ia sudah berada sepenuhnya di bawah kendali Hanamiya Makoto.

Sungguh miris.

Bocah itu berbalik menyerang Akashi dan yang lain, beruntung saat itu Kuroko yang memang tidak diikutkan Akashi dalam misi tersebut menyusul mereka secara diam-diam, dan berkatnyalah Akashi dan yang lain bisa selamat sampai serta berita tentang misi tidak sampai ke telinga Akashi Masaomi.

Riko bergeridik ngeri mengingatnya. "Maaf, Akashi," sahutnya dengan suara lirih.

Midorima menaruh tangannya di pundak Akashi untuk menenangkan vampir yang masih mengepalkan tangannya itu, kemudian kedua iris zamrudnya menatap Riko dan Hyuuga.

"Latih Furihata selama dua minggu hingga menjadi lebih kuat. Setelah itu, kami akan kesini lagi dan melihatnya. Tentunya bocah itu harus melawan salah satu dari kami jika ingin kau masukkan dalam misi ini. Jika tidak, silahkan cari pengganti," kata Midorima tajam, di tanggapi dengan anggukan Hyuuga.

"Baiklah."

Akashi sontak beranjak, menimbulkan rasa heran di dalam diri Kuroko dan Midorima.

"Tetsura, Shintarou. Kita pulang, urusan kita di sini sudah selesai dan hari sudah semakin malam," perintah Akashi tiba-tiba, direspon dengan respon nonverbal, keduanya sontak beranjak, dan mengikuti Akashi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Riko memandang kepergian mereka bertiga dengan tatapan pilu.

Bukan. Bukan karena mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Justru itulah yang Riko inginkan semenjak Akashi mengamuk tadi.

Riko jadi teringat bocah malang itu.

Himuro Tatsuya.

Bocah malang berumur lima belas tahun yang memiliki pertahanan tubuh nyaris seperti Kagami.

Bocah yang entah sekarang bagaimana nasibnya setelah ia diculik dan berada di bawah kendali Hanamiya Makoto.

Di tengah kekalutannya, tanpa Riko ketahui, seorang wanita berjubah coklat tua mendengar percakapan mereka dari jendela.

_'Ternyata selama ini kau menghilang karena bedebah itu, Tatsuya.'_

-x-

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak mengatakan rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Kuroko ketika mereka keluar dari gedung Seirin.

"Ups, sepertinya aku kelupaan," jawab Akashi asal dengan gestur layaknya orang terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Kuroko jengkel dan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap Akashi.

"Memangnya kau akan merencanakan apa, _nanodayo_?" Midorima, satu-satunya pihak yang tidak mengetahui pembicaraan mereka kemarin keheranan akan percakapan yang dilakukan kedua rekannya ini.

Sekali lagi, Akashi tersenyum misterius ke arah Midorima dan berkata,

"Nanti kau akan menemukannya sendiri, Shintarou."

Midorima mengendikkan bahunya, bertatapan dengan Kuroko Tetsura yang hanya membalas tatapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Akashi-kun, kita berburu sekarang. Midorima-kun mau ikut?" tanya Tetsura tiba-tiba, nampaknya ia sudah memperoleh kembali niatannya dan melupakan aksi pura-pura lupa Akashi yang menurutnya menjengkelkan.

"Boleh saja _nanodayo._ Lagipula jika aku kembali sendiri pasti yang lain juga tengah berburu," sahut Midorima sebari mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah objek yang bersinar terang malam ini.

Bulan purnama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NAH! Misterinya udah ngurang kan? Udah kan?! Udah kan?! *cekek satu-satu***

**Entah kenapa ini aku ngerasa makin absurd setelah seminggu lebih ga menjamaah laptop karena urusan mewakili sekolah (?) dan..**

**IMAGE AKASHI DISINI KOK AKU NGERASA TUKANG GODAIN ORANG YAAA #DISEPAK**

**Ada yang tau siapa wanita berjubah itu? Ah pasti pada tau kok #plak. #ceritanyamalesnambahmisteri #kokoroinilelahdengantugassekolah**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Caca Freecss (?), kido, aiharacchi, Amelo, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, Harukaze Sora, Aoi Yukari, loliconkawaii, mey-chan.**

**Yang log-in akan dibalas lewat pm reviewnya 3**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan, mohon review dan sarannya :3**

**-Shizuka Miyuki-**


	8. Chapter 8

Dua belas hari telah berlalu semenjak Akashi dan Midorima mendeklarasikan tantangan mereka mengenai Furihata. Terdengar angkuh dan arogan memang, tapi apakah mereka salah melakukan itu? Mereka melakukan ini karena motif yang sangat _simple._

Tidak ingin kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu terulang.

Walau mereka membenci Seirin karena kejadian itu, mereka pribadi masih memiliki rasa iba terhadap Furihata, sang _hunter _hijau yang dicalonkan Riko untuk bekerja sama dengan Akashi dalam misi ini.

_._

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

_._

**_Chapter 8: Furihata vs Kuroko_**

**_._**

Furihata merasa ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ketika mendengar dari Hyuuga bahwa ia akan diturunkan dalam misi kolaborasi tersebut. Lututnya gemetar hebat ketika Hyuuga membahas masalah ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan ketika wakil ketua asosiasi tersebut menyinggung bahwa ia akan dilatih secara mati-matian oleh dirinya –Hyuuga- sendiri, Aida Riko, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan Izuki Shun yang notebane para _hunter _terbaik di asosiasi itu, Furihata benar-benar merasa syok dan lemas.

Riko sebenarnya merasa kasihan dan ingin sekali mengganti _hunter _yang masih hijau itu dengan _hunter _yang lebih berpengalaman. Andai aksi itu bisa ia laksanakan, pastinya sudah sedari dulu, sebelum Akashi berkunjung dua minggu yang lalu.

Tapi sayang sekali.

Pemburu yang lebih senior dari Furihata sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, selain itu kondisi sedang pelik dikarenakan banyaknya vampir berdarah lumpur ganas dan tidak bertuan berkeliaran di Jepang menyebabkan Riko kewalahan mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa dan diselimuti sedikit rasa bersalah, Riko tetap menurunkan Furihata Kouki di misi ini.

-x-

Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu, tiga belas hari telah terlewat semenjak tantangan dilancarkan dan hari ini Akashi, Midorima, dan yang lain akan berkunjung lagi ke Seirin untuk mengetes kemampuan Furihata. Sehari lebih cepat dari yang di janjikan memang. Itu karena Momoi menginformasikan pada Riko bahwa Minggu besok Akashi secara mendadak diminta untuk menemui sang _chichi-ue _di Kyoto.

Furihata merasa sangat gugup karena dalam beberapa menit kedepan ia akan berhadapan dengan salah satu dari ketujuh vampir yang terkenal paling mengerikan di abad ini dalam tahun keduanya menjadi _hunter._ Remaja berambut coklat muda itu meremas kain celananya berkali-kali untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya, dan perbuatan Furihata tersebut tentunya tidak luput dari pengamatan Riko yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Furihata-kun, jangan gugup. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau bisa melalui latihan berat yang kami berikan, meski di awal, kamu sempat pingsan. Tapi, percayalah. Kau sudah semakin kuat sekarang dan bisa mengalahkan mereka. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri."

Kalimat penghibur yang terlontar dari bibir Riko setidaknya bisa membuat Furihata merasa lebih rileks dan tenang, untuk sementara. Paranoid Furihata lebih mendominan.

Mereka berdua tengah menunggu kedatangan Akashi semenjak lima belas menit yang lalu. Menurut _email_ yang Momoi kirim kepada Riko kemarin, Akashi akan tiba disana selesai latihan basket sekitar pukul lima sore, karena pada hari Sabtu ini kegiatan belajar di sekolah selesai lebih cepat. Riko melirik arloji yang melilit pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul lima kurang lima menit.

_'Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang.'_ batin Riko.

Tidak lama kemudian, aura mencekam mulai terasa sehingga bulu kuduk wanita berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu merinding. Rupanya tamu kehormatan mereka telah tiba di _lobby_ dan sekarang Izuki tengah mengantar Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima ke ruangan Riko, meninggalkan tiga orang lain yang memang sengaja diperintahkan Akashi untuk tetap di _lobby._

-x-

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kami?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara halusnya yang khas.

Riko menatap ketiga vampir yang terlihat sangat normal dengan seragam SMA Teiko masih melekat di badan masing-masing. "Tetap Furihata Kouki. Maaf, yang lain sedang sibuk karena maraknya vampir liar tak bertuan yang kerap merecoki desa-desa di sini," jawabnya lantang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah ikut membasmi kutu-kutu tengik itu, Aida Riko." Ucapan terima kasih setengah hati dilontarkan oleh Akashi.

Midorima dan Akashi kemudian melirik ke arah Furihata melalui ekor mata mereka. Selama sepersekian detik, bola mata keduanya melebar sedikit ketika mengobservasi kekuatan fisik Furihata melalui _Emperor Eye_ Akashi, dan Midorima yang memang memiliki kemampuan medis bisa mengobservasi kekuatan fisik setiap orang yang dilihatnya dengan seksama.

Vampir bermata _heterochrome _tersebut kemudian mengulum senyum kecil yang sangat kentara membuat Furihata merinding ketika ia menoleh pada Akashi.

"Menarik, sekarang pergilah ke hutan yang sering kau jadikan arena latihan bagi para _hunter, _ajak Furihata kesana," titah Akashi pada Riko.

Akashi benar-benar terkejut sekaligus kagum pada perubahan signifikan di tubuh Furihata. Dan ia tidak sabar menantikan _match _yang pastinya akan berlangsung seru ini.

-x-

Mereka, bersama Riko, Hyuuga, Furihata, Izuki, dan Teppei telah tiba di hutan yang memang khusus digunakan untuk latihan. Akashi langsung memasang _barrier _demi keamanan lingkungan sekitar yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan vampir dan _hunter._ Lalu remaja berambut merah menyala itu berdiri di antara Kuroko dan Momoi, sembari menghadap ke arah Furihata.

"Peraturan cukup mudah. Jika kau bisa melukai kami, baik luka kecil ataupun parah. Kau lulus. Jika tidak, aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang dengan keadaan utuh." Akashi mulai menjelaskan syarat yang harus Furihata penuhi demi dirinya sendiri dan Seirin. Persyaratan yang sama sekali tidak enak didengar.

"Jadi—"

Furihata meneguk ludah menunggu perkataan Akashi selanjutnya.

"—Siapa yang kau pilih sebagai pengujimu? Ah, dan maaf Kise Ryouta sedang ada pemotretan jadi tidak bisa hadir," kata Akashi dengan senyum menawan yang senantiasa terpatri.

Maaf? Bagi Furihata sudah sangat untung salah satu dari mereka tidak hadir hari ini.

Furihata melirik ke arah _senpai-senpai_nya yang berdiri agak belakang dan jauh dari para vampir. Riko mengangguk dan Izuki serta Teppei menyerukan "_Ganbatte!" _melalui gerakan bibir.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kemudian menatap para vampir yang sedang berjejer dengan jarak dua meter darinya. Sekilas, di mata orang awam, mereka berenam terlihat seperti anak SMA normal. Tanpa diketahui bahwa keenamnya merupakan vampir yang sangat mengerikan. Furihata melihat Murasakibara – Aomine – Kuroko – Akashi – Momoi – Midorima secara bergantian.

Yang mana harus ia pilih? Ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan matinya. Jika ia kalah, bukan hanya Seirin yang terancam dimusuhi lebih parah oleh Akashi, nyawanya juga terancam. Furihata akan mati konyol di tantangan ini.

Jadi, menurutnya, ia harus memilih vampir yang menurutnya 'paling normal' dari segi kemampuan yang fisik.

Murasakibara—Tidak. Sepertinya Furihata akan mudah digencet olehnya karena badannya yang super besar.

Aomine—Wajahnya sangat sangar dan tidak bersahabat membuat Furihata merinding melihatnya.

Kuroko—Gadis itu berparas cukup manis, dan kalau Furihata tidak salah ingat, ialah yang bertanya pada Furihata tempo hari. Tapi ia selalu berada bersama Akashi. Mungkin ia sekuat Akashi. Tapi mungkin saja tidak melihat kulitnya yang super pucat dan wajahnya seperti sangat kelelahan serta tatapannya sayu.

Akashi— Dia adalah nama terakhir dalam _list _'orang yang akan dilawan' versi Furihata.

Momoi—Sama seperti Kuroko, parasnya manis. Tapi senyuman yang dilontarkan Momoi padanya terkesan meremehkan dan mata merahnya berkilat-kilat tajam. Sepertinya berbahaya.

Terakhir, Midorima—Furihata ingat betul, orang ini yang mengajukan tantangan tiga belas hari yang lalu. Dan tatapan Midorima sangatlah sinis dan menyeramkan. Menurut Furihata, jika ia mengajukan tantangan, pasti ia orangnya sangat arogan, waspada, dan tidak menerima orang lemah. Pastinya ia kuat, sama seperti Akashi.

Furihata masih bergelut dalam pikirannya ketika Akashi kembali bertanya, siapa yang akan ia jadikan penguji.

Dan tanpa sadar, Furihata menunjuk Kuroko. "Gadis itu yang akan menjadi pengujiku."

Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, serta Midorima sedikit menunjukan ekspresi terkejut ketika Furihata membuat keputusan akhir. Senyum Akashi kembali terpasang, dan Kuroko yang awalnya terkejut langsung mengulum senyum ke arah Furihata.

"Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku, Furihata-kun."

Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus selimir, menerbangkan rambut terurai Kuroko hingga menutupi wajahnya sehingga Furihata tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi Kuroko Tetsura saat itu.

Tapi, Aomine dan yang lainnya yakin. Senyum mengerikan dan mata yang berkilat tajam yang jarang ditunjukan Kuroko Tetsura, ketika surai _bluenette_ menutupi wajahnya, dua hal tersebut tengah berlangsung di wajah cantik gadis bermarga Kuroko itu.

_'Kau memilih lawan yang salah, Furihata Kouki," _batin Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima bersamaan.

-x-

Kuroko membuka jas almamater Teiko berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan menyerahkannya kepada Akashi. Sekarang, gadis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya terlipat hingga siku serta seragam standar yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kilatan tajam masih terlihat di iris _aquamarine_nya.

Akashi mengisyaratkan Momoi dan yang lainnya untuk mundur dan menonton dari sebuah ruangan yang berisi rekaman penuh seluruh CCTV yang ada di Seirin. Teknologi jaman sekarang sudah canggih, di hutan tempat berlatih pun Riko bisa menempatkan beberapa CCTV secara rahasia.

"Semoga beruntung," bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan sebelum berbalik menyusul Momoi dan yang lain. Kuroko mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Akashi. Riko dan para _hunter _lain juga telah pergi ke ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Riko tidak mau satu ruangan dengan vampir-vampir itu, tapi ini demi Furihata.

Setelah memastikan semua penonton telah meninggalkan hutan tersebut, Kuroko mengikat rambut sepundaknya yang awalnya terurai bebas menjadi _ponytail style._

"Furihata-kun, silahkan menyerangku," kata Kuroko dengan kembali memasang topeng datarnya.

Furihata kebingungan. Apa maksud gadis ini dengan mempersilahkannya untuk menyerang duluan?

Furihata diam sejenak, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tetsura yang kelewat jelas. Kuroko mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak ketika Furihata tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempatnya.

"Kalau Furihata-kun tidak mau, baiklah—" ucapan gantung terlontar dari bibir ramun Kuroko. Gadis itu menunduk sedikit sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni.

"—Aku,"

Furihata menfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu. Perlahan-lahan, Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Furihata, mata keduanya bertemu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Furihata terkejut karena Kuroko Tetsura menghilang secara misterius dari pandangannya. Dan insting _hunter _Furihata mengatakan, ia harus menoleh ke belakang.

_TRANG!_

Secara reflek, Furihata langsung mengayunkan pedang untuk memperisaikan dirinya, sehingga sekarang suara kedua benda metal tajam beradu dengan gesit terdengar jelas di hutan yang sepi itu.

Furihata terkejut melihat Kuroko Tetsura telah berdiri di depannya dengan iris mata merah darah dan sekilas kedua taringnya terlihat dari belahan bibir yang terbuka.

"—Yang akan melakukan pergerakan terlebih dahulu," ucapnya dengan nada mencekam.

Akashi yang melihat itu melalui _Emperor Eye_-nya, ia tidak mengandalkan CCTV karena mata saktinya itu bisa melihat hingga radius ratusan –bahkan ribuan meter kembali tersenyum.

"Ini akan menjadi menarik."

-x-

Kedua petarung dari ras yang berbeda tersebut masih terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi masing-masing. Kemudian, keduanya secara bersamaan bergerak mundur setelah mengadukan pedang mereka, tidak mempedulikan burung-burung yang awalnya hinggap di dahan pohon terbang ketakutan mendengar suara dentingan pedang."

"Menarik, Furihata-kun. Reflekmu sangat bagus sehingga bisa menangkis seranganku," puji Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Vampir-san."

Furihata sekarang memasang kuda-kuda yang lebih tegap dan meyakinkan dari sebelumnya, membuat Kuroko menjilat bagian atas bibirnya sendiri, seakan-akan haus akan pertarungan.

Kemudian Kuroko mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Furihata, "Mari kita bermain petak umpet, Furihata-kun," tantangnya.

Lalu Kuroko langsung melesat ke belakang Furihata dan berbisik dengan nada seduktif.

"Siapa yang melihat lawannya terlebih dahulu, harus menyerang agar sang lawan tidak bisa bersembunyi dan bergerak lagi."

Raut wajah Furihata mulai terlihat serius ketika Kuroko membisiki tantangan barunya.

"Dan, karena aku melihatmu duluan."

Nada lambat yang mencurigakan.

Furihata mulai menyadari keanehan dari vampir cantik yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya ini.

"Maka aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut."

_'Oh sial.'_

"Karena,"

Kuroko meninju punggung Furihata keras dengan teknik _Ignite Pass Kai_ andalannya, membuat Furihata terlempar. Jatuh tersungkur dan dari mulutnya keluar sedikit darah.

Remaja berambut biru langit tersebut tersenyum misterius sebelum menambahkan perkataannya. "Permainan ini mulai sejak aku membisikkannya," lanjut Kuroko. Kemudian ia melesat pergi dengan kemampuan alamiahnya, _misdirection, _sehingga Furihata tidak dapat mendeteksinya dengan mudah.

-x-

Kagami saat ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Seirin untuk menemui Riko. Ia sudah bosan tidak menerima misi belakangan ini dengan alasan _"Kau baru datang dari Bulgaria dan perlu istirahat."_

Cuih. Persetan dengan alasan tidak jelas dari Riko. Sekarang Kagami akan menuntut misi, rugi dia bergabung dengan asosiasi jika tidak mendapat misi untuk membereskan para vampir darah lumpur pembuat onar.

Kagami menggerutu tidak jelas selama perjalanan. Alis berbentuk capitnya semakin menekuk ketika ia menemukan kantor Riko kosong melompong. Tidak ada Riko, Hyuuga, sampai Izuki dan Teppei pun juga. Kemana senior-seniornya ini?

Remaja berambut merah gelap itu akhirnya bertanya kepada Koganei, salah satu seniornya yang tengah menganggur. Koganei memberitahunya bahwa Riko dan yang lain sedang berada di ruang CCTV, entah sedang apa. Kagami mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas menuju ruang CCTV untuk protes kepada Riko.

-x-

"Hey, Ketua! Aku …" Kagami menghentikan protesnya ketika melihat Momoi dan yang lain juga berada di ruangan itu bersama keempat seniornya. Riko langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kagami dan Hyuuga menatapnya dengan aura membunuh seakan mengatakan_ "Jangan ribut dan sembrono,_ Aho_!"_

Kagami menatap Riko dan Hyuuga dengan tatapan bingung dan sangsi, apa mereka sudah tahu ia akan protes kesini?

Kagami, kau memang _baka._

Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari rekaman apa yang tengah di tonton oleh mereka semua di TV berlayar raksasa itu.

Kagami berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Momoi, yang menurutnya vampir paling ramah di antara kepala warna-warni tersebut.

"Ah, Kagamin." Momoi spontan menyuarakan nama Kagami ketika melihat _hunter _berbadan raksasa itu menghampirinya.

"Momoi-san, ada apa ini?" tanya Kagami sopan kepada Momoi yang kembali fokus pada pertarungan Kuroko dan Furihata yang sedang berlangsung seru.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan. Sekarang Kagami-kun jika ingin, fokuskan matamu ke layar," jawab Momoi seadanya sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar TV.

Kagami bertambah bingung tapi ia tidak bertanya lebih karena dirinya sekarang tengah terperangah dengan pertarungan sengit Kuroko dan Furihata.

Iya, Furihata yang itu. Yang Kagami kenal sangat penakut, kadang tidak percaya diri tapi lembut dan baik hati.

Dan sekarang Furihata yang di layar adalah seseorang dengan sorot mata tajam dan kuda-kuda tegap ketika bertarung dengan seorang vampir yang ia ketahui sebagai penyelamatnya ketika di Bulgaria tempo hari.

-x-

Kondisi keduanya sekarang sudah sangat kacau. Permainan petak umpet versi Kuroko cukup menguras tenaga keduanya. Baju seragam Kuroko sudah ada bagian yang robek. Nafas tersengal-sengal, wajah benar-benar berantakan dan kotor karena Furihata sempat beberapa kali berhasil membuatnya berguling di tanah dan membuatnya terpental hingga menabrak pohon dengan keras.

Kondisi Furihata tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, malah lebih parah, karena sesering apapun Furihata berhasil membuat Kuroko berguling di tanah menghindari serangannya, serangan balasan dari tempat persembunyian vampir tersebut masih lebih kuat dan membuatnya kewalahan.

Furihata tampak berpikir tentang situasinya saat ini. Vampir yang dilawannya adalah yang memiliki kekuatan berhubungan dengan alam. Jadi apapun yang berada di alam bisa menjadi senjata Kuroko.

Apapun.

Terutama tanaman, kayu dan tanah.

Tapi,

Bagaimana jika Furihata mengajaknya ke tempat tanpa tanah dan dimana kayu tidak bisa digunakan?

Memang ada tempat tanpa tanah? Furihata bermaksud mengajak Kuroko ke danau?

_Useless._

Di danau pasti ada tanaman dan Kuroko bisa menggunakannya.

Furihata melihat ranting kering yang saling bergesekan di pohon.

Ah, ia memiliki ide.

Furihata langsung meloncat ke pohon dan mengambil kedua ranting kering tadi, kemudian ia melesat pergi, membuat Kuroko langsung mengejarnya karena sebagai penguji, Kuroko tentunya tidak ingin anak didiknya kabur dari ujian.

Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, Furihata sedang berusaha untuk membuat api dari kedua ranting itu selama acara kejar-kejaran mereka berlangsung.

Furihata hampir putus asa ketika api tetap tidak bisa ia hidupkan walau sudah menggesek kedua ranting dengan keras. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tiba-tiba ingat jika ia memiliki sebuah korek yang memang selalu _stand by_ di kantong celananya. Furihata kemudian mengambilnya dan menyalakannya, sehingga sekarang api sudah tercipta di ujung ranting.

Kemudian, Furihata melempar ranting-ranting berapi itu sembarangan. Dan entah beruntung atau bagaimana, tempat dimana Furihata melempar ranting terdapat sedikit lelehan minyak sehingga api membesar dan berhasil memblok Kuroko yang mengejar Furihata.

Furihata pernah membaca, pengguna elemen tanah sedikit tidak bersahabat dengan api. Mungkin ini bisa membuat Kuroko sedikit melemah.

Tapi sayang, Furihata salah besar.

Dengan sekali mengayunkan pedang, Kuroko berhasil melenyapkan api itu dalam sekejap.

Dan Furihata merinding melihat mata Kuroko bukanlah merah seperti vampir.

Melainkan berwarna keemasan dengan sorot mengerikan dan haus akan pembunuhan. Jangan lupa tanda lahir berbentuk burung _Suzaku _yang bersarang di dadanya tengah bersinar terang. Terlihat jelas karena robekan di kemeja Kuroko tepat di tempat tanda lahirnya berada.

Kuroko kemudian menggumam bahasa asing dengan tatapan tajam-bisa dikategorikan bukan tatapan manusiawi- ke arah Furihata.

-x-

Akashi yang melihat itu melalui _Emperor Eye_nya merasa ini adalah pertanda bahaya. Dan Midorima dan yang lain juga merasa sangat terkejut melihat mata keemasan Kuroko dan hawa membunuh yang bahkan terasa sampai ke tempat mereka. Bisa dipastikan sekarang _hunter _yang berada di gedung Seirin keseluruhan merasa lemas karena tekanan ini.

"HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI! FURIHATA KOUKI DALAM BAHAYA!" teriak Akashi. Kemudian vampir bersurai merah itu tergesa-gesa menuju hutan tempat pertarungan Furihata dan Kuroko.

Riko dan Teppei menyusul Akashi dengan pikiran yang tidak kalah panik. Midorima dan Murasakibara juga menyusul Akashi untuk menghentikan Kuroko yang mulai memasuki mode berbahaya.

Sementara, Kagami tetap berada di ruangan bersama Aomine, Momoi, Izuki, dan Hyuuga. "Momoi-san … sebenarnya, dia kenapa?" tanya Kagami kepada satu-satunya gadis yang tersisa di ruangan itu. Aomine melirik ke arah Kagami dengan tatapan datar, dan menjawabnya.

"Ini, adalah mode dimana Tetsu kalap dan menggunakan kekuatan aslinya. Kecil-kecil begitu dia sangat mengerikan tahu."

Kagami dan _hunter _lain hanya terperangah mendengar dua kalimat mengenai Kuroko Tetsura yang terlontar dari bibir Aomine.

-x-

"Tetsura! Berhenti! Jangan lanjutkan pertarungan ini!" teriak Akashi yang tengah berlari kepada Kuroko yang tengah menyerang Furihata dengan cahaya berwarna biru muda yang muncul dari ujung pedangnya dan munculnya sulur-sulur misterius dari tanah membuat Furihata kesulitan bergerak karena kakinya kerap dibebat secara brutal oleh sulur-sulur tersebut.

Tapi Kuroko yang sedang asyik menyerang Furihata tidak menghiraukan –atau tidak mendengar perintah Akashi. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan ketika Kuroko tidak mengindahkan perintahnya.

Sesaat mata Akashi membelak lebar ketika ia menangkap pergerakan Kuroko yang menandakan ia akan menggunakan sebuah teknik terlarang yang sudah pasti bisa membuat Furihata serta Tokyo hancur lebur.

Resiko ketika kau memiliki bawahan yang memiliki darah _Lucifer._

"Tetsura! STOP!" teriak Akashi dengan nada panik, membuat Riko dan Teppei yang sudah berhasil mendekati Furihata langsung menarik dan melindungi junior mereka itu.

Beruntung, Akashi berhasil sampai tepat waktu dan segera memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko dari belakang dengan erat.

"Tetsura, hentikan. Jangan gunakan teknik itu. Kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya jika kau menggunakan tehnik itu. Semua akan terkena dampaknya."

Masih terperajat. Riko tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ia tangkap saat ini hanyalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou tengah memeluk Kuroko Tetsura sembari memegang tangannya yang sudah dihiasi oleh kuku panjang dan tajam.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka aku membunuh orang? Kau akan membunuh banyak orang jika menggunakan tehnik itu. Jangan melakukannya, Tetsura," bisik Akashi pelan di telinga Kuroko.

Dengan sedikit tekanan sihir dari Akashi, kesadaran Kuroko mulai kembali, sihirnya berhasil dikendalikan dan perlahan-lahan menghilang, seiring dengan warna iris matanya kembali menjadi merah, dan perlahan bertransformasi menjadi iris _aquamarine_-nya yang teduh.

Kuroko yang tengah dipeluk Akashi langsung merasa lemas.

"A.-Akashi-kun," lirihnya pelan.

"Ya, Tetsura."

"Apa. Aku, barusan melakukannya?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara lemas dan tatapan syok.

"Hampir, Tetsura. Tapi kau tidak menggunakannya. Kau berhasil mengendalikannya," jawab Akashi dengan lembut sembari mengusap surai _bluenette _Kuroko di dekapannya.

Kuroko tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega mendengar sihir terkutuk yang tertanam di dalam dirinya tidak lagi menyebabkan kekacauan. Gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Furihata yang tengah gemetaran akibat tensi selama Kuroko lepas kendali tadi.

"Furihata-kun, kau lulus. Seirin, kalian bisa menurunkannya untuk misi bersama kami," putus Kuroko sambil tersenyum ke arah Furihata, dan Akashi memandang ketiga _hunter _di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aida, biarkan Furihata beristirahat di klinik sekarang. Satu jam lagi aku menginginkan seluruh _hunter _yang kau tugaskan bersama kami berkumpul di ruanganmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," perintah Akashi sambil beranjak dan memapah tubuh Tetsura.

Riko dan Teppei menyanggupinya, dan mereka berdua memapah Furihata dan berjalan menuju klinik. Bersamaan dengan itu, Midorima dan Murasakibara tiba dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Diam disana agar aku bisa mengobati Kuroko _nanodayo_! Tubuhnya tidak kuat karena lepas kendali tadi!" Midorima berteriak kepada Akashi dengan panik. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, merasa diperintah oleh Midorima. Tapi karena Kuroko yang berada di dekapannya bernapas semakin berat, ia menyanggupi perintah Midorima. Hanya kali ini saja.

Ketika Kuroko sudah dibaringkan di tanah, walau kepala Kuroko berada di pangkuan Akashi, Midorima langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan stamina Kuroko yang benar-benar terkuras habis dan menutup luka-luka goresan di tubuh gadis itu.

Murasakibara memperhatikan hutan sekeliling mereka yang sudah benar-benar hancur akibat ulah Furihata dan Kuroko. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _hunter _yang terlihat lemah seperti Furihata bisa membuat hutan menjadi seperti ini.

Lain kali Murasakibara harus belajar untuk tidak meremehkan orang dengan hanya melihat fisiknya.

"Akashi, ada satu hal yang baru kusadari hari ini," gumam Midorima kepada Akashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kuroko Tetsura, berasal dari klan Kuroko yang identik dengan burung _Suzaku,_simbolis api. Tapi kenapa elemen utama Kuroko bukanlah api, tapi kayu? Karena setauku, kayu adalah elemen utama keluarga yang identik dengan _Seiryuu._ Lalu, kenapa Kuroko kembali bereaksi seperti itu setiap melihat api berwarna oranye kemerahan seperti ini _nanodayo?" _Midorima terus mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di otaknya semenjak mengamati pertarungan Kuroko tadi.

Akashi dan Murasakibara memandang Midorima dengan tatapan kagum, otak sang surai zamrud memang tidak diragukan lagi analisisnya. Akashi hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapinya.

"Kau benar-benar membaca mitologi-mitologi itu ya, Shintarou."

"Tentu, membaca itu hobiku, _nanodayo."_

"Mungkin hobinya nanti akan berkembang menjadi tukang pengorek masa lalu orang, Shintarou."

"_Urusai, nanodayo._ Aku penasaran dengan Kuroko."

Akashi tidak melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Midorima, ia sedang berpikir sesuatu.

_'Bagaimana bisa ada minyak disana?'_

Tapi Akashi tidak dapat melanjutnya pemikirannya karena erangan Tetsura membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

-x-

"HIE?! APA?!" teriakan gabungan yang berasal dari lima surai warna-warni –minus Kuroko- menanggapi perintah Akashi yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang surai merah. Sementara itu, Riko, Furihata, dan Kagami hanya melongo mendengarnya.

Hyuuga, satu-satunya pihak yang bisa mengendalikan rasa keterkejutannya dan tidak bereaksi lebay seperti yang lain langsung berdeham pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian, "Ekhm! Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu? Akashi?"

"Tentunya aku serius, Hyuuga Junpei. Aku minta agar Kagami dan Furihata bersekolah bersama kami di SMA Teiko demi keberlangsungan misi ini," tanggap Akashi dengan nada santai.

"Lagipula, dari data yang kudapatkan Kagami belum sempat mencari sekolah semenjak tiba di Jepang, dan sekolah tempat Furihata menempuh ilmu saat ini predikatnya tidak sebagus Teiko. Jadi apa salahnya?"

Kagami dan Furihata menunduk malu, bagaimana Akashi bisa mengorek informasi tentang mereka sedalam itu?

"Ah iya, jangan remehkan Satsuki sebagai jaringan informasiku sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan lebih tentang kalian." Akashi menjawab seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Furihata dan Kagami.

Para petinggi Seirin dan vampir-vampir bawahan Akashi terdiam mendengar titah tersebut. Midorima dan Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Ternyata ini rencana yang Akashi sok rahasiakan dari mereka semenjak dua minggu yang lalu.

Menurut mereka, seharusnya Akashi berdiskusi dulu dengan mereka tentang ini. Tapi, namanya saja Akashi. Ia bisa bertingkah semaunya karena dia selalu absolut.

Akashi menatap Riko dengan tatapan tajam, menunggu jawaban dari permintaan, atau lebih tepat disebut perintah, tadi.

"Baiklah. Asal Furihata dan Kagami sendiri setuju, aku tidak keberatan."

Vampir bersurai merah itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit, puas akan jawaban Riko yang memang seharusnya tidak membantah perintahnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua _hunter _baru yang akan bekerja untuknya nanti.

"Kalian sudah dengar apa yang Ketua kalian putuskan."

Furihata dan Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk kaku lantaran masih terkaget-kaget dengan keputusan sepihak yang ditetapkan secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Satsuki."

Merasa terpanggil, Momoi langsung angkat bicara menjelaskan situasi kepada Riko dan Hyuuga.

"Administrasi mereka akan dilakukan Minggu besok olehku, karena Akashi-kun akan berada di Kyoto. Aku sudah mengumpulkan data pribadi mereka, dan yang perlu dibawa besok hanyalah akte kelahiran. Untuk surat pindah dan lain-lain sudah kami urus. Besok datanglah ke SMA Teiko pukul sembilan tempat dan cari kami di ruang OSIS. Lalu kita bersama-sama akan menemui kepala sekolah. Mengerti?"

Keempat _hunter _Seirin mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagus. Sekarang kami pamit dulu. Karena hari semakin malam. Dimohon kerjasamanya dalam misi nanti," sambung Midorima setelah Momoi selesai menjelaskan prosedur untuk esok hari.

Vampir-vampir itu kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan Riko dan meninggalkan Seirin dengan tenang tanpa aura-aura mencekam seperti pertama kali mreka datang ke sana.

Furihata dan Kagami juga telah diperintahkan Riko untuk kembali ke rumah atau apartemen masing-masing agar bisa beristirahat karena besok sepertinya mereka memiliki jadwal yang padat.

Sekarang yang tersisa di ruangan itu lagi-lagi hanya Hyuuga dan Riko.

"Ne," panggil Riko.

"Hm?"

"Ingatkah bahwa aku sempat mengatakan kalau Kuroko Tetsura mengingatkanku dengan seseorang?" tanya Riko ambigu.

Hyuuga mengangguk bingung mendengar pertanyaan Riko, "Memang kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku mulai bisa mengingatnya."

Mata Hyuuga melebar begitu mendengar pernyataan Riko.

Ya, Riko mulai bisa mengingat sosok gadis itu.

Walau hanyalah bayangan samar.

Yang mungkin akan bisa ia ingat,

Seiring misi ini dimulai.

.

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat nan jauh. Terlihat siluet beberapa orang sedang terduduk.

Ah, tepatnya terduduk dengan diapit gadis-gadis nakal. Dan, beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang menghisap darah sang gadis dengan brutal lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Menyebabkan satu lagi vampir darah lumpur tak bertuan bertambah.

Salah satu dari mereka tengah meremat foto yang telah rusak, karena dikoyak dengan pisau secara kasar dan bekas darah kering berceceran mengerikan di foto tersebut.

Senyuman psikopat terukir di wajah yang tengah diselimuti oleh kegelapan itu. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan sedikit panjang menutupi ekspresinya yang tengah ia sembunyikan di balik kegelapan dan posisinya yang menunduk.

"_Akhirnya, bagian menarik dimulai sekarang."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINALLY CHAPTER 8 DONE! Maaf jika ada typos, and also thankyou for the reviews, favs, and follows.**

**Aku jadi menggebu-gebu untuk melanjutkan fic ini hehe :D**

**Maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam segala aspek ^^**

**Review, please?:3**

**-shizuka miyuki-**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Akashi Manor, Kyoto. Pukul 11.00**_

"Masuk, Seijuurou."

Akashi tertegun ketika tangannya nyaris mengetuk pintu ruang kerja sang ayah. Ayahnya telah mengetahui kehadiran sosok Seijuurou dari belakang pintu tersebut. Bagaimana pun, kepala keluaga Akashi itu adalah seseorang yang absolut juga.

Akashi muda itu melenggang memasuki ruang kerja dengan interior elegan dan sebagian besar bernuansa merah tersebut dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang di khususkan untuk tamu.

"Selamat siang, _chichi ue._ Ada apa memanggilku kesini lagi?"

Akashi yang lebih tua tersenyum geli melihat pose formal anaknya.

"Apakah salah, jika seorang ayah meminta anaknya untuk sekedar berkunjung ke rumah sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Seijuurou tidak bergeming ketika ayahnya bangkit ballik meja kerjanya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak usah tegang, Sei. Kita ayah dan anak," kicau sang pemimpin keluarga Akashi sambil menepuk pundak putranya. Seijuurou melirik ayahnya melalui ekor mata tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Akashi Masaomi menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan putranya yang termasuk kaku ini. Sepertinya memang satu-satunya putra yang benar-benar mewarisi gennya ini merasa sangat terpukul akibat kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Sehingga mempengaruhi sifat Seijuurou yang sekarang.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan karena Seijuurou tidak suka berbasa basi, akhirnya Masaomi menyampaikan tujuan ia memanggil putranya pulang.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Seirin?"

"Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga dan Furihata Kouki yang akan ikut serta dalam misi kali ini."

"Aku tidak mengenal dua nama terakhir. Mereka orang baru?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana persiapan Sei dan yang lain dalam menghadapinya untuk yang kedua kali?"

Seijuurou sejenak tampak menerawang, tapi ekspresinya langsung berubah begitu sang ayah menyebut 'yang kedua kali'.

"Tentunya kami melakukan persiapan lebih, _chichi ue._Kita tidak ingin gagal membunuhnya lagi dan—"

"—dan kehilangan seorang _hunter _lagi, huh?"

Mata Seijuurou membelak dan secara spontan ia menoleh kepada ayahnya.

_'Bagaimana beliau bisa mengetahuinya?!'_

.

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-**_**ssu!**_

_._

_**Chapter 9: Because I'm Absolute.**_

_**.**_

Masaomi terkekeh melihat ekspresi putranya, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya ya, Sei. Aku adalah orang yang menurunkan gen absolut padamu, Aku tau kisah miris di balik misi itu."

Pria _immortal _yang sudah hidup sekitar satu abad lebih tersebut mengubah posisinya yang tadi formal menjadi lebih santai dengan memposisikan sebelah tangan di bantalan kursi dan sebelahnya lagi merengkuh bahu Seijuurou.

Kemudian ia berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan percakapan antara anak dan ayah mereka.

"Seijuurou. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Nada suara Masaomi mulai sedikit merendah.

Mau tidak mau Seijuurou merasa sedikit tegang karena sangat jarang sang ayah menggunakan suara itu untuk berbicara padanya, kecuali hal-hal menyangkut hal genting.

"Ada apa, _chichi ue_?"

"Kemarin, aku merasakan sebuah energi aneh yang sangat mencekam. Menurut intuisiku berasal dari Tokyo. Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" pertanyaan setengah menyindir terlontar dari bibir sang ayah.

"_Chichi ue …_terasa hingga ke Kyoto?"

Masaomi mengangguk dengan raut wajah serius, "Kemarin, Kuroko Tetsura hampir lepas kontrol, kan?"

Pria berparas mirip dengan Seijuurou itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sebuah lukisan berbingkai cukup besar yang tergantung di dinding belakang meja kerja sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Keluarga Kuroko adalah keturunan vampir berdarah murni yang memiliki darah terkutuk di dalamnya, darah iblis. _Lucifer. _Bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan akan memakan _Lucifer _yang ada di depannya seperti kanibal," lanjutnya.

Ya, Seijuurou tahu betul masalah itu. Selama ini ia bersama Tetsura dan entah sudah berapa kali ia memergoki Tetsura melakukan ritual layaknya di Bulgaria kemarin.

"Jangan sampai lepas kontrol lagi, Seijuurou. Sebagai salah seorang dari klan yang menganut aliran dewa tentunya kau tahu sendiri apa akibatnya jika keturunan _Lucifer_ lepas kontrol." Seijuurou termenung sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin di Seirin. Seketika, pandangan keras Masaomi menjadi sedikit melunak,

"Nak…"

"_Chichi ue. _Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku." Seijuurou memotong perkataan ayahnya.

"Aku sudah memindahkan Kagami Taiga dan Furihata Kouki ke Teiko bersamaku dengan yang lain, sehingga akan memudahkanku mengawasi mereka dan melatih. Agar misi ini berhasil dan para pengkhianat bisa dimusnahkan serta menyelamatkan kembali anak malang yang tidak sengaja terjerat dalam pahitnya dunia bawah tanah vampir pengkhianat."

Masaomi tersenyum kecil melihat kesungguhan putranya kali ini. Ia pikir putranya akan sedikit _down _karena teringat kegagalannya di masa lampau.

Tapi Seijuurou adalah seorang Akashi. Dan bagi seorang Akashi tidak ada istilah '_down' _walau sepahit apapun takdir mempermainkannya.

"Baiklah, semoga kau sukses untuk kali ini Seijuurou. _Chichi ue _akan mendukungmu selalu."

"Terima kasih," balas Seijuurou singkat kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja ayahnya untuk kembali ke Tokyo.

Memang, ekspresi Seijuurou sekarang termasuk datar, namun di balik itu otak cerdasnya sudah menyiapkan serangkaian menu latihan ekstrim bagi Kuroko dan lain-lain serta Kagami dan Furihata. Untuk Teppei dan Izuki ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada Aida Riko.

-x-

Sepeninggalan Seijuurou, Masaomi merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena sejak tadi duduk terus dan menutup mata _heterochrome_nya yang persis seperti sang putra sejenak.

"Kau sudah dengar kan, Alex?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Secara sekejap, kelopak-kelopak mawar mulai berterbangan secara misterius di ruangan tersebut. Banyak dan semakin banyak, hingga berkumpul di suatu titik seperti menyelimuti tubuh seseorang secara sempurna.

"Anakmu memang dingin, tapi ia memiliki hati yang mulia, Masaomi-sama." Sebuah suara maskulin namun tersirat sedikit kefeminiman tanpa sosok tersebut membalas perkataan Masaomi.

Kelopak mawar-mawar tersebut telah musnah dan digantikan oleh sesosok wanita cantik yang memiliki fisik yang cukup berisi dan indah dengan rambut pirangnya menjuntai bebas.

"Semoga Tatsuya bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu," lanjut Alex sambil membenahi bajunya yang terkesan sedikit berantakan.

Membenahi pakaian, yang hanyalah sebuah _tanktop _dilapisi mantel panjang berwarna hijau dipadu dengan _hotpants_ dan sepatu _boots _setinggi lutut di depan seorang pemimpin keluarga vampir darah murni paling berpengaruh memang tidak sopan, tapi inilah Alexandra Garcia. Tidak mengherankan ia sampai kabur dari tanah kelahiran hanya demi menghindari perjodohan.

"Kau tahu Alex, tapi sepertinya Tatsuyamu itu akan memiliki kehidupan yang sedikit berbeda setelah ini. Dan, perjuangan mereka semua tidak berakhir secepat ini. Mereka masing-masing memiliki perjalanan panjang—" kata Masaomi sambil bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela, tidak lupa kedua tangan ia masukan ke kantong celana panjangnya.

"Darimana kau tau, Masaomi-sama?"

"_Emperor Eye _milikku bisa melihat masa depan."

Alex mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu kenapa Seijuurou tidak tahu tentang ini? Bukannya ia juga memiliki _Emperor Eye?"_

"Miliknya belum mencapai tahap dimana bisa melihat masa depan. Dan aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya tentang pengelihatanku ini."

"Masaomi-sama, kau sendiri yang paling tahu penderitaan batin yang dialami Seijuurou selama ini dan kau masih berpikiran untuk merahasiakan ini padanya?" suara Alex sedikit meninggi mendengar pengutaraan pria bersurai merah ini.

Dari balik punggungnya, Alex melihat pria yang hanya berbeda umur sekitar sepuluh tahun dengannya tersenyum misterius.

"Bukannya kau juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan hal ini, Alex?"

Alex mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Akashi Masaomi.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya Kagami Taiga ketika di Bulgaria kemarin tidak diinjikan masuk ke pedesaan itu akibat pembunuhan berantai—kedok dari pemerintah manusia. Namun setelah seseorang bertudung yang aku lihat sebagai Himuro Tatsuya membisikkan sesuatu yang menggunakan namamu sehingga petugas itu terkejut dan membiarkannya masuk. Ternyata kehadiranmu sebagai detektif terpercaya FBI di dunia manusia sangat berpengaruh ya, Alexandria Saphiro—nama samaranmu ketika berganti identitas?"

Alex membelakkan matanya. Ia sendiri baru tahu bahwa Tatsuya sempat menampakkan dirinya seperti itu.

"Lalu, di mana Tatsuya sekarang, Masaomi-sama?!"

"Untuk itu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang. Serahkan saja pada Seijuurou. Ia pasti bisa menyelamatkan murid manismu itu."

"Kau sangat percaya dengan Seijuurou ya, Masaomi-sama."

Masih membelakangi Alex, Masaomi tersenyum.

"Tentu. Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku percaya anakku bisa melaluinya dengan sukses. Itu absolut."

-x-

_**SMA Teiko, pukul 13.00**_

Momoi, Midorima, dan Kuroko sudah berada di ruang OSIS SMA Teiko sejak setengah jam yang lalu untuk mengurus Kagami dan Furihata. Ya, hanya mereka bertiga lah yang rela hari Minggunya dihabiskan untuk kedua _hunter_ yang akan berada di bawah pengawasan mereka mulai sekarang ini.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kise dan dua orang bertubuh tinggi lain tidak menampakkan diri hari ini bersama mereka. Sebenarnya penyebab utama ketiganya tidak ikut adalah karena sang model berambut pirang itu.

Sudah cukup panas telinga mereka semua kemarin malam karena teriakan histeris dan protesan penuh air mata buaya yang mengandung berbagai alasan dari Kise.

Yang pertama, pemuda beriris coklat madu itu merasa jengkel karena _weekend_nya yang berharga direngut paksa oleh sang manajer karena ada pemotretan. Perlu diketahui Kise nyaris saja berniat untuk menggigiti manajernya menjadi darah lumpur saking kesalnya. Jika saja Akashi tidak menyadarkannya dengan lemparan sebuah gunting, mungkin niat itu sudah terlaksana.

"_Kau harus bersikap profesional Ryouta. Ini resikomu sebagai model."_

Kedua, sudah _weekend _terambil, dirinya juga tidak bisa menyaksikan sesi ujian Furihata yang dilaksanakan oleh Kuroko. Dan semalaman Kise cemberut karena mendengar cerita Aomine tentang itu yang menurut Kise sendiri sangat seru. Sangat disayangkan dia melewatinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tuntutan pekerjaan.

Dan yang terakhir, Kise merasa ia perlu menuntut hak liburnya di hari Minggu yang cerah ini sehingga ketika tadi pagi ia dibujuk lagi oleh Midorima, Kise kembali meluncurkan rengekannya dan langsung menyeret Aomine serta Murasakibara untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Katanya, seminggu ini dia sudah _stress _karena ulangan non-stop setiap hari sehingga otaknya sudah _over reacted _dan perlu _refreshing._

Beruntunglah bagi Kise karena ketika ia merengek-rengek pagi tadi, Akashi sudah tancap gas dengan Lexus silvernya ke Kyoto sejak subuh. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan Kise akan mendapat _morning kiss_ dari gunting kesayangan Akashi. Kuroko memijit pelipisnya pelan mengingat pemandangan heboh yang ia dapatkan ketika baru bangun tadi pagi, sukses membuatnya merasa rugi istirahat semalaman, sakit kepala kembali menyerang.

Ketiganya kembali terlarut dalam pikiran dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tampaknya Midorima sudah mulai bosan menunggu, "Kapan mereka datang _nanodayo?_" tanyanya dengan nada mengeluh terselip sedikit di dalamnya sambil membebat jari-jari tangan kirinya dengan perban. Kuroko dan Momoi saling melirik satu sama lain dan sepakat tidak menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, karena mereka berdua tahu-

_TOK.._

_TOK.._

-Di belakang pintu sudah ada tiga orang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi.

"Masuk," respon Kuroko datar sebari tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari data-data yang sedang ia teliti.

_KRIET_

Terlihat Riko, Kagami dan Furihata memasuki ruang OSIS dengan pakaian kasual namun sopan. Momoi otomatis mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menghadap ke depan komputer menjadi menghadap ketiga _hunter _tersebut.

"Maaf, tadi kami sempat tersesat mencari ruangan ini. Ah, dan aku yang akan menjadi wali mereka hari ini. Karena orang tua Kagami-kun dan Furihata-kun sedang di luar negeri bertugas," kata Riko secara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang belum sempat dilontarkan Momoi.

Furihata mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan yang bisa di bilang cukup besar dengan nuansa putih dan biru muda yang teduh. Di pojok ruangan dekat jendela terdapat sebuah komputer. Di pojok lain yang berhadapan dengan komputer terdapat sebuah lemari berbahan kayu mahoni dan kaca yang terkunci rapat karena terdapat berbagai dokumen di dalamnya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang raksasa dengan tujuh kursi dan di sisi panjang dan lima kursi di satu sisi yang lebih pendek, dan di sisi meja yang lebih pendek tersebut tertempel sebuah meja kecil, tidak terlalu kecil namun panjang dari meja itu sama dengan lebar dari meja yang lebih besar sehingga ukurannya lebih kecil namun tetap bisa menyatu. Meja itu dengan ketinggian yang lebih beberapa senti dari meja yang lebih besar, dan di meja kecil itu terdapat tiga kursi.

Remaja bersurai coklat itu berpendapat meja tersebut pasti khusus untuk tiga besar OSIS. Ketua, Wakil Ketua I, dan Wakil Ketua II.

Di tembok yang simetris dengan sudut pandang meja tiga besar itu terdapat sebuah layar LCD terpampang. Teknologi sekarang sudah canggih, mungkin mereka lumayan sering mengadakan rapat dan presentasi dengan _laptop._

Sungguh. Ruangan ini lebih mirip ruang rapat kantoran daripada sebuah ruang OSIS yang hanya di huni oleh anak-anak remaja.

"Sudah selesai mengagumi ruangan ini, Furihata-kun?" suara lembut khas yang sangat Furihata kenal membuyarkan lamunannya. Furihata tertunduk malu karena terpergoki sedang mengagumi ruangan tersebut oleh Tetsura.

Gadis itu tetap memasang wajah datar walau ada sedikit kilat jenaka di matanya sebelum melanjutkan perkataan yang tadi sempat terputus. "Ruangan ini memang terlalu berlebihan untuk sekarang Ruang OSIS SMA, aku maklum jika kau terkejut ruangan ini sangat berbeda dari ruang OSIS sekolahmu yang terdahulu. Karena ruangan ini juga lumayan sering digunakan untuk rapat dengan ketua ekstrakurikuler, berhubung Teiko memiliki banyak _event._"

Gadis berambut biru langit sepundak tersebut bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Furihata. Dan Furihata baru sadar, Kuroko bangkit dari kursi yang tertata rapi di meja yang lebih tinggi. Remaja bermata lancip itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan seketika terfokus pada sebuah foto yang terpajang agak tinggi di dinding belakang meja tempat Kuroko bangkit tadi.

Foto enam belas besar OSIS di sekolah ini. Terlihat Kuroko, Akashi, dan Midorima lah satu-satunya yang duduk berjejer dengan tangan terlipat di atas paha. Sementara beberapa siswa yang tidak Furihata ketahui, kecuali wajah Momoi seorang berdiri berjejer di belakang mereka. Jadi formasi yang Furihata lihat adalah 3-6-7 dengan baris paling belakang menggunakan pijakan agar terlihat lebih tinggi dari baris sebelumnya.

"Kau … Wakil Ketua OSIS di sini?" tanya Furihata ragu-ragu pada gadis yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ng? Darimana kau tahu?"

Furihata menunjuk foto yang lumayan menyita perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Ooh ... Foto itu ..." gumam Kuroko pelan, sementara Momoi terdengar seperti menahan tawa mendengar Furihata membahas foto itu.

Iya, bagaimana tidak.

Ketika orasi pemilihan dulu, Kuroko Tetsura sudah berdiri di belakang podium selama bermenit-menit dan yang bertugas untuk mewawancarainya sama sekali tidak menyadari, sehingga ketika diumumkan bahwa ia hampir didiskualifikasi, barulah Kuroko menyadarkan yang lain dan itu sukses membuat mereka semua berteriak. Lagi satu, ketika pemotretan foto tersebut juga terjadi kejadian serupa seperti tadi. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana karena itu adalah efek dari hawa keberadaan yang tipis dari Kuroko Tetsura.

"Aku tebak Akashi adalah Ketua OSIS disini." Riko tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebagai respon, dan langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mari, kita ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan Tata Usaha sekarang." Ketiga _hunter _itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kuroko, dan Midorima serta Momoi mengikuti paling akhir.

-x-

Selesai mengurus perbayaran, seragam, dan berbagai hal lain, Kuroko dan Momoi memberi _tour _singkat kepada murid baru ini. Midorima tidak ikut karena sang _tsundere _mengaku ia masih ada kerjaan yang belum terselesaikan dan Riko pamit pulang duluan.

"… Sudah. Dan _gym_ tempat biasa latihan basket adalah tujuan terakhir kita. Selamat, kalian berhasil mengitari sekolah yang kelebihan lahan ini _non-stop,_" kata Tetsura dengan wajah datar sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat Kagami yang cengo, Furihata yang terengah-engah, dan Momoi yang terkikik melihat kedua _hunter _muda itu tepar mengelilingi Teiko.

Kagami menyeka keringatnya dan menegak air mineral yang memang sudah ia siapkan di tas ransel tadi. Bukan, Kagami dan Furihata bukannya lemah karena mengitari satu sekolah saja sudah kelelahan.

_Tour _dari Tetsura dan Momoi sedikit _special. _Kedua vampire itu kerap menghilang secara misterius tanpa mereka –Kagami dan Furihata- sadari, dan kedua gadis itu hanya meninggalkan _clue _mengenai di mana Kagami dan Furihata bisa menemukan mereka. Sebenarnya permainan petak umpet ala Tetsura dan Momoi cukup mudah, karena mereka sudah sangat jelas memberikan _clue._

Tapi apa daya, Kagami dan Furihata yang masih buta masalah seluk beluk sekolah ini hanya bisa menerka-nerka dan berdebat tiap mereka menemukan dua lorong, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Alhasil, mereka berdua tidak luput dari suatu situasi bernama nyasar. Sehingga jika dihitung bersama nyasarnya, kedua _hunter _itu sudah mengitari sekolah selama tiga kali dan mereka sudah sangat hapal sekarang.

"Anggap saja ini adalah salah satu bentuk latihan ketahanan tubuh, ini belum seberapa dengan latihan yang disiapkan Akashi-kun nanti." Tetsura bermaksud menghibur, tapi wajah datar dan sifat alamiah _kuudere_nya membuat kedua _hunter_ itu gagal menyadari kata-kata penghiburnya.

Kagami mendelik ke arah Momoi dan Kuroko secara bergantian dengan tatapan -_kalian-serius-. _Kuroko tidak merespon delikan Kagami dan Momoi hanya menaikkan satu alis dan memberi senyuman misterius. Gadis bersurai biru langit itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Momoi dan mengamit lengan temannya itu,

"Momoi-san, ada pil darah di Ruang OSIS?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsu-chan. Kan masih ada Midorin disana."

Kedua vampire itu menyudahi percakapan mereka yang terkesan sangat biasa saja dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kagami dan Furihata yang terperangah akan topik yang mereka obrolkan.

"Pil darah?"

-x-

"O-oi Kise! Kau mau kemana lagi? Belum capek ya seharian sudah mengitari Tokyo?!" Aomine membeo ketika melihat Kise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang lumayan formal, sebuah _jeans _dan kemeja berlengan pendek.

Kise mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka sambil memajukan bibirnya sedikit ketika di hardik Aomine, "Ahominecchi, kita lupa satu hal penting. Momocchi dan Kurokocchi titip makanan untuk makan malam tapi kita malah lupa sama sekali tentang itu."

Oh iya, Aomine benar-benar lupa akan titipan kedua gadis itu karena mereka bertiga tadi keasyikan bermain di sebuah _game station_ dan membeli _gelato _hingga lupa waktu.

"Daripada mereka berdua mengamuk ketika menyadari kita tidak bawa makanan, mending sekarang aku ajak saja mereka keluar makan-_ssu._ Mereka kalau marah itu mengerikan," lanjut Kise sambil melempar handuk ke arah Aomine, "Ahominecchi mandi sekarang."

"Kau nanti pulang ke rumah kan, Kise?"

"Tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

Aomine langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamar kosong di manor Akashi. Ya, setelah kabur dari ajakan Midorima, sore harinya ketiga orang itu kembali lagi ke manor Akashi yang terdapat di Tokyo. Murasakibara sedang berada di taman, sedangkan Kise dan Aomine langsung masuk ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Tidak ada dua jam mereka beristirahat, Kise langsung beranjak mandi dan berpakaian formal seperti sekarang.

_Yah, daripada kena amuk Tetsu dan Satsuki lebih baik aku keluar lagi,'_ batin Aomine dalam hati se,bari menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Ahominecchi, nanti malam berburu yuk!" Suara cempreng Kise terdengar saat Aomine hendak melepas baju atasannya.

"_Baka, _kau mau aku tertidur di tengah tes besok?"

Di luar, Kise cengengesan sendiri karena ia lupa besok Aomine akan remedial matematika.

-x-

"Akashi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Panggilan dari Midorima membuat Akashi yang baru saja tiba dari Kyoto menoleh ke arah sang manik zamrud.

"Cepat katakan Shintarou, aku mau istirahat," perintah Akashi degan sorot mata tajam dan menusuk yang menandakan ia tidak suka di ganggu. Mungkin, jika orang awam yang dihujani tatapan seperti itu nyalinya ciut seketika dan langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan Akashi.

Tapi, ini adalah Midorima, sekedar tatapan menusuk dari Akashi tidak akan membuatnya gemetaran dan lari tunggang langgang.

Midorima menyipitkan matanya yang terbingkai kacamata sebelum menanggapi perintah Akashi, "Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan memindahkan Kagami dan Furihata ke Teiko? Dulu kau tidak repot-repot mengurus sekolah Himuro."

Sungguh _straight to the point _dan tajam intuisi rekannya yang berasal dari keluarga darah murni dengan spesialiasi medis ini. Kilat iris _heterochrome _Akashi menajam dan sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti firasat, Shintarou."

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang terkesan seenaknya terlontar dari bibir tipis Akashi. Melihat ekspresi tidak puas dari wajah Midorima, Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya, "Serius Shintarou, firasatku absolut dan aku melakukan apa yang firasatku katakan."

Vampir berambut zamrud itu akhirnya mengehela nafas panjang sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot, tanda ia tidak mau berdebat lebih lanjut.

"Kau tau, kadang aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian para Akashi sangat percaya diri dengan firasat sendiri _nanodayo._ Tapi aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu jadi aku akan mengikuti alur permainan entah apalah itu yang kau rencanakan," kata Midorima dengan ekspresi kalem.

"Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa para Midorima selalu saja memiliki intuisi tajam yang menyadari sedikit saja pergerakan para Akashi," tukas Akashi membalas perkataan Midorima.

"Aku tidak kepo! Jika kau ingin berkecimpung di dunia medis, kau harus memiliki intuisi yang kuat dan peka terhadap keadaan, _nanodayo." _Serabutan merah mulai terlihat di pipi putih Midorima dan ia kembali menaikkan gagang kacamatanya.

_'Tsundere,' _pikir Akashi.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengikuti alur permainan ini Shintarou," lanjut Akashi dengan percaya diri sambil kembali membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamarnya. "Ah iya, kau membawa pil darah sekarang? Aku minta, kehausan."

Tanpa menanggapi perintah Akashi dengan kata-kata, Midorima langsung melempar kotak kecil berisi pil darah dan kemudian ditangkap dengan gesit oleh Akashi.

"_Thanks."_

Sang surai _magenta _kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang masih sedikit tidak terima akan jawaban-jawaban lawan bicaranya.

Saat Akashi mencapai anak tangga pertama, ia mendengar Kise dan Aomine menghampiri Midorima untuk mengajak makan malam di luar sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Ng? Midorimacchi! Kenapa bengong-_ssu_? Ikut tidak makan di luar dengan kita dan yang lain?"

Dari percakapan ini, Akashi bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Midorima tengah memikirkan permainan yang dimaksudnya tadi.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Kise memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, "Ng? Sudahlah, _let it flow _saja Midorimacchi. Ikuti alur yang sudah tersedia, ya _nggak _Akashicchi?"

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan kedua rekannya, Kise malah meminta pengakuan dari Akashi untuk jawabannya menanggapi sesuatu yang entah dipikirkan Midorima.

"Tentu saja Ryouta, kalian ikuti saja alur yang ada."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya, Akashi menanggapi pertanyaan Kise dengan senyum tipis yang terkembang tanpa diketahui siapapun.

_'Karena, firasat dan sekelebat pengelihatan yang aku dapatkan …'_

"Akashicchi mau ikut juga?"

"Tidak terima kasih Ryouta, aku sudah kenyang."

_'-adalah absolut.'_

Sepertinya Akashi Masaomi lengah dan tidak menyadari bahwa _Emperor Eye _putranya telah berkembang dan bisa melihat masa depan walau hanya sekelebat pengelihatan yang hilang dalam sekejap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya dan makasi bagi para**_**silent reader**_**yang ngikuti cerita ini ^^ *ngeliat grafik views and visit***

**Kyo Fuurime Tsuki, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, CacaFreecss,ShioRou, meychan, Aoi Yukari, Yeow, Michii, Iyaktia22**

**Untuk yang log in akan di balas di PM**

**Untuk anon:**

**Yeow: Ini sudah update, thanks reviewnya**

**Michii: ini sudah update hehe hehe mngkin saya nggak lucky karena ini fem!Kuroko sedikit yang suka ah~ Happy ending kok tapi endingnya masih lama karena masi banyak serangkaian tantangan untuk Akashi dkk^^ makasi review penyemangatnya!:D**

**Akhir kata,**

_**Thanks for reading and..**_

_**Review please?:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_SMA Teiko, pukul 09.00_**

Dua _hunter _muda jebolan Seirin menunggu dengan perasaan campur aduk di koridor sekolah menengah yang sangat luas itu. Furihata gelisah dan sesekali ia menyentuh sebuah lambang yang terdapat di bagian dada sebelah kiri jas almamater berwarna putih itu. Sementara Kagami hanya menunggu sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan sesekali mendecak tidak sabar.

Ah, jangan lupa tatapan penuh keheranan tengah dihujankan kepada kedua _hunter _ini oleh dua puluh delapan murid yang tengah menempuh pelajaran di dalam kelas melalui kaca yang menjadi membatas antara kelas dan lorong tersebut.

Tunggu, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian?

Sungguh aneh.

Apakah para murid itu sedang bosan dan pelajaran biologi materi reproduksi yang diterangkan oleh guru kalah menarik dengan kemunculan Kagami dan Furihata? Karena sesungguhnya bisa dikatakan materi itu adalah materi yang paling diminati oleh anak SMA jaman sekarang, terutama kaum pria.

Lalu …

Kenapa?

Kagami sekarang sudah benar-benar risih dipandangi seakan-akan ia dan Furihata adalah teroris yang tengah di penjara di sebuah sel. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu di sini atas perintah wakil kepala sekolah mereka. Namun, serisih-risihnya Kagami, ia masih memiliki nyali untuk menatap berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menontonnya sejak tadi, tidak seperti Furihata yang memang pada dasarnya pemalu, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap Kagami.

_KRING!_

Akhirnya bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Kagami menghela nafas lega karena berarti ia tidak perlu menjadi artis dadakan yang terus-menerus dipandangi dengan tatapan penuh penasaran dari orang-orang dari balik kaca itu.

_Srek._

Seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam legam dan beriris gelap bernama Masako Araki muncul dari balik pintu geser dengan warna abu-abu mendominan itu,

"Kagami-kun dan Furihata-kun, silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan diri kalian."

Dan Kagami serta Furihata kembali merasakan sensasi artis dadakan dan melihat sebuah seringai mengerikan terpatri di wajah seorang pemuda berambut _crimson _yang duduk di pojok belakang kanan dekat jendela yang menghadap ke luar kelas.

.

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teiko.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

_._

**_Chapter 10: Welcome to Teiko, hunters._**

**_._**

Kagami memandang wajah-wajah asing yang sedari tadi memandanginya dan Furihata dengan tatapan agak menantang. Furihata masih senantiasa menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Kagami. Sekarang, mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan posisi tegap dan lagi-lagi dihujani oleh tatapan sangsi.

"Kagami-kun, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Masako Araki yang tengah duduk di meja guru yang terletak di sebelah kanan Kagami dan simetris dengan tempat duduk Akashi, tepat di sebelah jendela kelas yang menghadap ke luar.

Kagami mengambil _boardmarker _yang terjejer rapi di sebuah kotak kecil yang menempel di bagian bawah papan dan segera menuliskan namanya.

"Namaku adalah Kagami Taiga, umurku tujuh belas tahun, berzodiak Leo. Mohon kerjasamanya," kata Kagami sopan dan seperlunya sembari membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Pfft … Nulis kanjinya salah itu-_ssu." _

Suara kelewat keras yang Kagami kenali ketika di Bulgaria membuat Kagami cepat-cepat kembali ke posisi semula dan melotot ke arah Kise yang kini tengah menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Kemudian, Kagami menoleh ke belakang dan menatap tulisan namanya yang sudah ia anggap benar.

Tapi sayang sekali, dengusan menahan tawa Kise semakin terdengar, bahkan sekarang suara berat Aomine ikut menimpali pernyataan Kise tadi dan tanpa Kagami sadari Aomine tengah membungkukkan badan hingga kepalanya menyentuh meja karena tulisan yang Kagami buat sangat lucu.

Karena jengkel, Kagami langsung mengambil spidol dan menulis namanya dengan huruf latin.

_My name is Kagami Taiga._

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang sekarang tertera di papan putih itu.

Araki hanya geleng-geleng melihat Kise dan Aomine yang tengah cekikikan sendiri dan langsung mengambil alih kelas.

"Kagami-kun memang orang Jepang, tapi dia tinggal di Amerika sejak kecil, jadi mohon maklum kalau penulisannya masih kurang. Kalian semua bantu Kagami-kun, ya! tegas Araki yang direspon oleh seluruh siswa.

Tidak semua sih.

Seorang gadis berambut biru langit yang duduk di deret bangku nomor tiga dari depan di deretan Akashi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar namun intens dan sang vampir beriris _heterochrome _hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Araki kepada murid-muridnya, dan dibalas dengan gelengan pelan. Araki tersenyum puas dan langsung menoleh ke arah Furihata.

"Furihata-kun, sekarang giliranmu."

Furihata maju beberapa langkah dengan takut-takut dan tatapan matanya seperti ia sekarang tengah dikelilingi setan-setan yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"N-n-namaku Fu-Furihata Kou... ki ... U-umurku tujuh belas tahun … Aku pindahan dari SMA Meiko," cicit Furihata sebari memandang teman-teman kelasnya yang baru dengan tatapan takut.

Araki memandang Furihata dan dua puluh delapan siswa yang memperhatikan sesi perkenalan Furihata secara bergantian. Tampaknya guru berparas mungil ini menyadari bahwa Furihata sangat gugup dan grogi, berniat untuk tidak memberikan sesi pertanyaan seperti Kagami tadi.

Namun sayang.

"_Sensei! _Aku punya pertanyaan untuk Furihata-kun," kata seorang gadis berambut biru langit yang tengah mengacungkan tangan dengan wajah datar.

Araki memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung, tumben sekali gadis yang terkenal akan hawa tipisnya peduli dengan seorang murid baru. Seisi kelas juga tampaknya terkejut, mengingat gadis yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua I OSIS itu terkenal cukup cuek dengan sekitar, dan ia hanya mengamati dalam diam, tidak terang-terangan seperti sekarang.

"Silahkan, Kuroko-san."

Wajah datar namun manis milik Kuroko Tetsura yang tadi menghadap guru biologinya, sekarang menghadap Furihata.

"Furihata-kun, kau itu pindahan dari SMA Meiko, benar begitu?" tanya Kuroko, dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan takut dari Furihata.

"Pembelajaran di sana sedikit berbeda ya, dengan di sini? Kuharap kamu bisa mengikuti program sekolah dan memilih ekstrakurikuler dengan bijak untuk menyesuaikan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tidak kuat dan mengeluh akan program sekolah di sini. Selamat datang di Teiko, dan semoga sukses, Furihata Kouki-kun," kata Kuroko dengan seringai tipis terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

Seisi kelas memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan heran, menganggap perkataan Kuroko hanyalah sambutan tidak penting, dan mereka menepis pemikiran bahwa Kuroko Tetsura, Wakil Ketua OSIS telah berubah sifat menjadi lebih terbuka dan tidak hanya mengamati dari belakang layar.

Sedangkan, Furihata dan Kagami yang tengah berdiri hanya membelak terkejut mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang otak mereka proses menjadi sebuah kalimat yang berbeda namun berinti sama.

Sebenarnya perkataan Kuroko tidak sepenuhnya hanya omong kosong dan ucapan selamat datang yang konyol.

Akash, Momoi, dan Midorima yang memang dasarnya berotak cerdas langsung menyadari maksud terselubung dari perkataan Kuroko. Midorima menaikkan kacanya seolah cuek, Momoi hanya memainkan rambutnya sembari melekatkan pandangannya pada Kuroko, dan Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi, dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang tidak terlalu pintar atau bisa dikatakan nyaris berotak udang pun mampu memahami maksud terselubung dari kata-kata Kuroko. Murasakibara hanya cuek dan bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, Aomine mendesis pelan, dan Kise memandang mereka dengan dengan pandangan jenaka.

Mengapa hanya keenam orang itu yang mengerti maksud terselubung dari perkataan Kuroko?

Tentu saja.

Karena ucapan selamat datang dari Kuroko sebenarnya bermakna,

"_Metode di Seirin, beda ya dengan di sini? Kuharap kamu bisa mengikuti program kami dan memilih keputusan yang bijak dalam persiapan misi ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tidak kuat dan mengeluh akan metode latihannya. Selamat datang di dunia kami, dan semoga sukses, Furihata Kouki-kun."_

Otak Furihata entah bagaimana setelah memproses kalimat bermakna ganda itu hanya menginstruksikan kepalanya untuk mengangguk dan menggumam, "Iya, Terima kasih Kuroko-san."

Kagami memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan penuh keheranan, mengapa orang itu mengatakan hal tersebut di depan umum? Bukankah hal ini dirahasiakan?

Mungkin Kagami berpikir terlalu kritis, namun bisa saja ada mata-mata yang bersembunyi di gedung ini.

Ada pepatah "Tembok bisa mendengar." Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa rencana mereka akan bocor ke pihak lawan, sekuat apapun usaha mereka semua –para _hunter _dan vampir- untuk menutupinya.

"Baiklah, Kagami-kun dan Furihata-kun bisa memilih dua tempat duduk yang tersisa, di belakang Kuroko Tetsura, gadis berambut biru muda tadi dan di belakang Momoi Satsuki yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko-san."

Kagami dan Furihata tanpa pikir panjang langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka, dan karena Furihata merasa dekat jendela itu lebih tidak menarik perhatian, maka ia memilih duduk di sana, sedangkan Kagami duduk di samping Furihata.

"Hai, Kagami-kun. Kita bertemu lagi, selamat datang di Teiko," kata Momoi sembari membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis kepada Kagami yang sekarang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

Terlalu manis hingga taring khas vampir Momoi terlihat sedikit dari balik bibir ramunnya.

Dan Kagami baru menyadari, bahwa sekarang ia dan Furihata duduk di teritorial vampir. Diapit oleh vampir-vampir yang semula ingin ia kalahkan.

Kuroko berada di depan Furihata, Akashi di belakang Furihata. Ketiganya duduk di dekat jendela luar. Di sebelah Kuroko ada Momoi, dirinya di belakang Momoi, dan di belakang Kagami ada Aomine Daiki yang tengah mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur. Di sebelah Momoi terdapat Midorima, dan di belakang Midorima terdapat Kise dan Murasakibara secara berurutan.

Jangan lupa susunan itu bermula dari bangku nomor tiga dari depan hingga paling belakang, bangku nomor lima.

Sehingga, sekarang Kagami dan Furihata benar-benar terkurung oleh surai warna-warni tersebut.

_"Oh man ..."_

-x-

"Kagami-kun! Ikuti klub _baseball_ ya! Tinggi badanmu sangat ideal dan anggota kami baru sedikit!"

"Jangan! Kagami-kun ikut klub sepak bola saja! Kau akan menjadi kiper yang handal!"

"Tidak! Dia harus ikut klub atletik! Aku yakin tubuhnya yang berotot pasti kuat!"

"Apa-apaan kau?! Dia harus ikut _baseball!"_

"Bukan! Harusnya …."

Suara perdebatan teman-teman baru yang sekarang tengah mempromosikan ekstrakurikuler masing-masing di bangku Kagami dan Furihata sungguh membuat Kagami pusing. Kagami dikelilingi oleh orang-orang atlet yang sangat ribut dalam berdebat, sedangkan Furihata nasibnya masih lebih munjur. Karena fisiknya yang mungil dan wajahnya manis ia banyak ditawari ikut klub dengan aura tenang, seperti klub jurnalis, shogi, klub perpustakaan, drama, dan lain-lain. Dan pastinya hampir keseluruhan klub yang menawari Furihata, anggotanya dominan anak perempuan.

Oh, betapa jengkelnya dia saat ini. Di saat perutnya keroncongan dan ingin ke kantin untuk membeli roti melon –yang menurut Momoi sangat enak dan laris- mesti ditunda karena sebelum sempat keluar kelas ia langsung dikerubungi seperti Kise yang sedang dikerubungi penggemar-penggemarnya.

"Kagami dan Furihata akan ikut klub basket bersamaku."

Satu kalimat penuh nada intimidasi menjadi penengah dari perdebatan dan acara penawaran paksa yang tengah dialami Kagami dan Furihata. Murid-murid yang awalnya bersemangat memaksa Kagami dan Furihata kini bungkam seribu bahasa begitu mendengar nada suara khas yang sangat mereka kenal.

Ya.

Suara penuh keabsolutan dan intimidasi milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Kagami melotot ke arah Akashi, berbarengan dengan menghilangnya secara perlahan kerumunan yang berbondong-bondong mengeroyok mejanya dan Furihata tadi. Yang dipelototi hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ia langsung mengambil bekal yang awalnya ia taruh di loker khusus murid yang terletak di bagian belakang kelas dan beranjak keluar.

_Puk!_

Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut sengaja dijatuhkan di atas surai merahnya. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya,

"Makanlah, kau pasti belum dapat ke kantin tadi kan?" tawar Momoi ramah sebari memberi sebungkus roti melon untuk Kagami, dan melempar satu lagi ke meja Furihata yang untungnya bisa ditangkap oleh pria bermata lancip itu.

"Uhm, terima kasih Momoi-san," kata Furihata dengan penuh rasa terima kasih dan ia tersenyum.

Momoi sendiri sedikit terkejut karena baru ini ia melihat Furihata tersenyum ramah tanpa ada ketakutan tersirat di matanya yang bisa dikatakan kecil. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

Lalu ia pergi dari tempat Kagami dan segera bergabung dengan beberapa teman gadisnya yang tengah bercengkrama di bangku pojokan dekat pintu kelas.

Hari sebagai murid baru berjalan cukup lama bagi Kagami. Belum ada sehari di sini ia sudah merasa bosan karena ia telah mengelilingi sekolah ini selama tiga kali terlebih dahulu. Di tambah lagi, ketika periode istirahat selesai, Akashi yang baru saja kembali ke kelas langsung menghampiri mejanya dan Furihata dan berkata, "Kalian nanti sepulang sekolah datang ke _gym._"

Dan itu sukses membuat rencana pulang Kagami gagal total.

-x-

"Furihata, kau menggunakan seragam ke _gym_?" tanya Kagami pada Furihata yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di meja. Sekarang pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir, dan karena mereka berdua memang sengaja tinggal di kelas lebih lama karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu, jadi sekarang yang tersisa memang benar-benar hanya mereka. Yang lain sudah langsung capcus untuk pulang atau menuju ruang ekstrakurikuler atau yang lazim disebut sekretariat. Para vampir yang duduk mengelilingi mereka berdua juga sudah meninggalkan kelas entah ke mana, Kagami tidak peduli.

"Hm, iya Kagami-kun. Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada Akashi dan ia bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi besok harus menggunakan celana pendek dan baju kaos untuk basket,"jawab Furihata, masih berkutat dengan barang-barangnya. "Oh iya, nanti setelah pulang sekolah Ketua menyuruh kita berkumpul di Asosiasi."

Kotak pensil, buku tulis, beberapa buku pelajaran dan botol air minum. Semua berserakan di sana.

Dan jika diperhatikan, Furihata tidak membereskan barang-barang tersebut. Ia memang membereskannya, di atas meja.

Namun semula barang-barang itu telah tersusun rapi di tas sekolah berwarna hitam miliknya. Lalu kenapa Furihata seolah-olah menggebur kembali isi tasnya?

"Kau sedang apa, Furihata?"

Furihata memandang Kagami dengan wajah cemas, sembari tangan kanannya merongoh-rongoh ke dalam tas dengan gerakan yang gugup. "K-Kagami-kun… A-Aku lupa menaruh dompetku di mana."

Kagami menghela nafas pelan, baru sehari Furihata di sini dan ia sudah dijahili oleh beberapa anak-anak nakal karena wajahnya yang polos? Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Di _bully _lagi?" tanya Kagami lalu ia mengambil tas dari tangan Furihata dan ikut mengobok-obok isi tas itu.

"Tidak … Mereka malah ramah sekali padaku, dan daritadi aku diam di kelas Kagami-kun, jadi aku pasti tahu jika ada yang menjahili."

Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya, "Lalu kenapa bisa hilang?"

"Entah, mungkin sempat terjatuh."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini dengan tas dan dompetmu."

Furihata meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempol kiri di dagu dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang tengah setengah bersender di meja, "Mungkin terjatuh ketika aku terburu-buru mengambil buku, tidak sengaja terlempar mungkin."

Ceroboh, seperti biasa.

Kagami memutar bola mata berwarna merah gelapnya.

"Nanti setelah dari _gym _kita kesini mencari lagi. Kita ke _gym _sekarang, menurut perkataan Momoi, Akashi tidak suka dibuat menunggu," kata Kagami, kemudian ia keluar kelas sebari menenteng tasnya dengan gaya menyampirkannya di punggung. Furihata buru-buru kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya yang tadi tercecer di atas meja dan langsung berlari mengejar Kagami yang sudah setengah jalan menuju tangga.

-x-

"Kalian telat setengah jam."

Sosok Akashi yang tengah berdiri di bawah ring basket menyambut mereka berdua yang masih tersengal-sengal karena melarikan diri dari sejumlah tawaran klub yang senantiasa mengejar mereka sejak turun dari tangga tadi.

Tidak semua klub tahu bahwa mereka telah diklaim Akashi sebagai anggota basket sebelum mereka berdua memasuki _gym_ dan mungkin karena sudah hukum alam, seluruh murid yang mengejar mereka tadi langsung ciut dan mundur, mengetahui bahwa sarang Ketua OSIS adalah _gym _dan itu berarti Kagami dan Furihata telah mengikuti klub basket.

Tempat yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan basket itu tampak kosong. Dalam pikiran Furihata, tempat ini akan penuh dengan suara decitan sepatu dan bola basket, suara peluit dan peluh yang berceceran di tubuh atlet dan lantai.

Namun segera pemikiran itu ia tepis jauh-jauh.

Tempat yang sangat luas itu terlihat sangat gelap seolah-olah sengaja tidak dihidupkan lampunya dan hanya mendapat cahaya remang-remang dari sinar matahari sore. Di tambah pemandangan Akashi yang berdiri di bawah ring basket dengan mata _heterochrome _yang seolah-olah terlihat seperti berfloresensi itu menambah kesan horor.

"Maaf, tapi kenapa kau menyuruh kami ke sini padahal sepertinya tidak ada latihan?" tanya Kagami gamblang tanpa mempedulikan tatapan garang dari Akashi.

"Jadi kau mau menolak perintahku?"

Kagami menggigit bibir pelan dan menggumam, "Tidak, hanya saja."

"Apa kalian bisa diharapkan?!" tanya Akashi dengan nada lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya, membuat Furihata terkejut.

"Kelakuan kalian tadi benar-benar membuat risih, andaikan itu musuh yang berusaha untuk mendapat informasi dari kalian, apa kalian hanya akan diam dan menunggu pertolongan?!"

Keduanya terdiam, benar-benar sial, hari pertama sudah terkena damprat dari Akashi.

"Kalian memang benar akan mengikuti klub basket, karena kami bertujuh berada di sana dan bisa memastikan status kalian aman dari pihak lain. Sekedar informasi, guru yang kemarin, Masako Araki adalah mantan _hunter _dan beberapa murid di sini sepertinya juga begitu. Jadi kami akan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kalian karena Seirin secara gelap telah membuat kesepakatan dengan keluarga Akashi."

"… Jadi, jika kalian tertangkap basah, bisa-bisa kalian di hukum mati oleh tetua _hunter _kalian yang kolot," lanjut Akashi panjang lebar.

Kagami dan Furihata terkejut, mereka baru tahu bahwa perjanjian antara Seirin dan Akashi Ryotarou pada tahun-tahun terdahulu adalah perjanjian gelap, yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh para _hunter _lain.

Terutama perjanjian dengan vampir-vampir yang sekarang menjadi teman sekelasnya yang baru.

Sungguh hebat mereka mengkamuflasekan keadaan.

"L-Lalu! Bagaimana kau bisa seenaknya berkunjung ke Seirin jika kalian terikat perjanjian yang sama sekali tidak boleh diekspos di publik?!" tanya Kagami dengan nada menyentak.

"Mudah saja, salah satu dari kami memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah aura dan hawa kami menjadi sangat tipis, nyaris nol, bahkan Aida Riko sendiri tidak akan menyadarinya jika kami berkunjung dan kami bisa memperdiksi kapan saja tetua-tetua kalian akan mengadakan inspeksi dadakan ke Seirin."

Oke, sekarang Kagami dan Furihata merasa telah meresikokan hidup mereka kepada sesuatu yang berbahaya dan itu membuat kepala mereka mendadak pusing.

"Cukup basa-basi sok marah-marah dan pelajaran sejarah dadakannya, sekarang langsung saja _to the point_apa maksudmu meminta mereka ke sini, Akashi."

Suara _bass _yang berasal dari pintu mengagetkan Kagami dan Furihata.

Seorang Midorima Shintarou tengah berdiri di sana dengan wajah tidak bersahabat dan menenteng sebuah anak panah yang ia klaim sebagai _lucky item _hari itu.

"Kau tidak sabaran seperti biasa, Shintarou."

"Hm."

"Buat apa aku harus bekerja dengan _hunter _yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga barang milik mereka sendiri?" tanya Akashi entah kepada siapa sembari tangan kirinya tengah ia selipkan di kantong celana mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna coklat tua yang membuat Furihata menjerit tertahan.

"Itu dompetku!"

Akashi tersenyum misterius ketika mendengar jeritan tertahan Furihata. "Aku telah berbaik hati menyimpan ini, Furihata-kun."

Furihata nyaris menangis melihat dompetnya yang tengah dipegang Akashi, berarti ia tidak akan hidup melarat menunggu uang kiriman dari uang tuanya yang tengah di luar negeri hingga dua bulan ke depan.

"Tapi jasaku ini tidak gratis," sambung Akashi. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka berdua merasa bulu kuduknya merinding dan dari kegelapan _gym, _lima pasang mata berwarna merah menyala terang dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan haus.

"Kalian sudah membuatku menunggu selama setengah jam dan sebagai gantinya harus berusaha untuk merebut benda ini dari kami semua. Ya, kami bertujuh. Gagal, hidup taruhannya. Kalian tentu masih mau hidup kan?—"

"—Dan Kagami-kun, ini kesempatanmu untuk mengalahkan kami semua," tawaran menggiurkan bagi Kagami dari Akashi langsung membuat Kagami menyeringai berbahaya dan memandang balik wajah licik namun tampan itu.

"Menarik…"

Furihata bergeridik ngeri melihat kedua makhluk beda ras namun sama-sama bersurai merah itu.

_'Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa anak panah adalah __lucky item __hari ini,' _batin Midorima dalam hati sebari menaikkan gagang kacamatanya dan berjalan lebih dalam menuju kegelapan _gym _untuk bergabung bersama rekan-rekannya.

Sepertinya Furihata mulai mengerti ucapan selamat datang konyol yang ditujukan Kuroko padanya tadi pagi.

Latihan ala Akashi Seijuurou dimulai!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_/selesai UAS langsung nulis/_**

**_Ceritanya kayaknya makin absurd ya /dibuang/_**

**_Ah ya! Terima kasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya guys ^^ itu bener-bener buat semangat nulis selain karena stress UKK dan ini chapter sama sekali gak ada orak orek, langsung tulis ^^terima kasih atas supportnya 3_**

**_3 KuroAmalia, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya, AoiYukari, little tanpopo, RallFreecss, Achii, Jin Young, SunakumaKYUMIN 3_**

**_Yang log in akan di balas di PM, yang anon nih~:_**

**_Achii: hehe makasi udah ikutan seneng liat reviewnya nambah :3 hm.. aku dibilang sibuk nggak, pengangguran juga engga sih hehe:3 iya ini sudah update kok. Oh btw, apakah aku tau dirimu?;3 kok rasanya familiar /diibuang_**

**_Jin Young: makasi reviewnya dan udah blg keren :') endingnya masih agak lama sih tapi semoga suka dan nggak bosan mengikuti hingga ending dan sequel *spoiler. Chapter 10 sudah update~_**

.

**_Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir._**

**_Review?:3 saran dan masukan sangat berarti bagi kelanjutan fanfiksi ini:3_**

**_-Shizuka Miyuki_**


	11. Chapter 11

Gila! Dunia sudah gila!

Roda alur kehidupan seorang Kagami Taiga nampaknya sedang berada di bawah alias dirundung kesialan. Situasi gila secara berurutan menghampirinya semenjak ia menginjak usia ketujuh belas dan memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya yaitu negara yang konon dikatakan sebagai Negara Matahari Terbit, Jepang.

Pertama, beberapa minggu belakangan ini, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari sekelompok makhluk penghisap darah demi memenuhi janji dengan sang ayah. Ketujuh makhluk abadi tersebut dengan senang hati menunjukkan dirinya di depan Kagami. Oke, _first impression _Kagami ketika bertemu mereka bertujuh memang, paras tampan dan jelita. Tapi mereka sangat menipu.

Kedua, setelah melewati rintangan, cobaan, serta tugas pertama yang bisa dikatakan kelewat nekat sebagai anggota baru sebuah Asosiasi _H__unter, _dikarenakan suatu insiden, ia berhasil ditundukkan dan diperalat oleh Momoi Satsuki untuk menjadi alat demi menunaikan tugasnya sebagai vampir. Ya, seorang _hunter _membantu vampir. Sangat langka? Oh tentu saja. Kagami serasa menjilat ludah sendiri mengingatnya.

Ketiga. Setelah tiba di Jepang, Kagami pun tidak diinjinkan untuk tenang oleh para leluhur nan jauh di surga. Tanpa sempat menghembuskan nafas lega dan menetralisir tubuhnya –yang menurut Kagami- sudah terkontaminasi darah vampir yang menjijikan, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou, beserta Kuroko Tetsura serta antek-anteknya datang ke asosiasi dan bermaksud mengadakan diplomasi. Entahlah Kagami tak tahu mengenai apa. Uh, tepatnya, belum mengetahuinya.

Setelah itu, Akashi kembali ke asosiasi dan meminta Aida Riko, ketuanya untuk memilih empat orang yang berpartisipasi dalam suatu misi yang sempat disinggung sebagai pengulangan. Entah apa maksud dari kata tersebut. Yang Kagami ketahui pasti, ia dan kedua seniornya dipilih untuk menjalankan misi kolaborasi tersebut. Orang keempat? Sama sekali tidak ia sangka.

Seorang Furihata Kouki terpilih untuk ambil andil dalam misi berbahaya ini. Masih melekat di benak Kagami, cerita bagaimana Akashi Seijuurou awalnya nyaris, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan sudah mengamuk ketika Riko mengutarakan keputusan tersebut. Diplomasi tidak berjalan dengan lancar, dan berakhir dengan gencatan senjata. Syarat utama, Furihata menang melawan salah satu dari mereka, maka ia dipersilahkan ikut.

Berbagai kejadian mengejutkan kerap terjadi. Kuroko Tetsura kali ini menjadi sorot utamanya, berhubung ialah yang dipilih Furihata untuk menjadi lawan gencatan senjata. Lalu terlahirlah keputusan baru bahwa Furihata diijinkan untuk bergabung dalam misi tersebut. Namun dengan kondisi, kedua remaja tersebut diharuskan memasuki SMA Teikou, sekolah bergengsi di Tokyo tempat ketujuh vampir tadi bersekolah.

Benang-benang yang menyambung berbagai peristiwa dalam hidup nampaknya belum juga puas menggerayangi Kagami hingga kusut seperti sekarang.

Belum selesai ia menjalani hari pertama sebagai murid baru di SMA Teikou, hidupnya kembali dirundung masalah dan kebimbangan. Kali ini ada sangkut paut telak dengan Furihata Kouki.

Memori demi memori berputar di otak Kagami layaknya film dokumenter yang menceritakan kisah hidup seseorang.

Di sinilah film itu terputus.

Dengan latar tempat _gymnastic _SMA Teikou, suasana mencekam, walau pana_s _di hari itu sangat menyengat, latar waktu siang hari sepulang sekolah. Dan ia serta Furihata sebagai sang protagonis, sementara ketujuh makhluk bermata merah menyala di tengah kegelapan _gym_–yang nampaknya memang sengaja ditutup celah untuk cahayanya- sebagai antagonis.

Sangat dramatis.

Dosa apa Kagami hingga mengalami hidup jungkir balik seperti ini?

Rasa sakit mendadak hinggap di kepala Kagami.

Sang antagonis bermata _heterochrome,_ nampaknya menyadari pergelutan yang terjadi di batin Kagami. Matanya menyipit seiring otot-otot pipinya ditarik demi mengulas sebuah senyuman, lagi.

"Jadi… Bagaimana, Kagami-kun? Tantangan ini bisa dibilang layaknya mencari jarum diantara setumpukan jerami. Kami jarang mau meladeni _hunter _hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti ini."

Terdengar sombong memang. Namun perlu diketahui bahwa Akashi bukannya jarang mau meladeni, tapi sangatlah jarang ada _hunter _yang nekat seperti Kagami…

Dan Himuro Tatsuya tentunya.

Kagami meneguk ludah.

Bimbang.

Ia harus menentukan apa?

Mengambil tantangan…

Atau mundur?

Ia menatap Furihata yang sejak tadi terdiam. Bahkan rasanya, jika Kagami menanyakan hal tersebut padanya, ia hanya mampu mencicit dengan suara gemetaran.

Alis bercabang milik sang protagonis sedikit mengkerut ketika ia kembali bertatap muka dengan sang antagonis.

Hening sejenak.

"Kami menunggu, Kagami-kun."

"A-Aku ..."

"K-Kami bersedia menerima tantangan ini!"

Delapan pasang mata sontak melebar mendengar sederet kalimat tersebut terucap dan menggema keras di sekeliling _gym._

Jika kalimat tersebut diuraikan oleh Kagami, bukan menjadi suatu kejutan lagi.

Namun…

"Ho~ Tetsura, nampaknya ada yang belum puas melawanmu." Nada jahil sekaligus sarkastik berkumandang dari bibir Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jangan sinis begitu, Akashi-kun. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa jasamu tidak gratis—" sungut Kuroko sambil berjalan dengan anggun di tengah kegelapan, mendekati Seijuurou.

"Lagipula … Bukannya jika ingin melakukan misi bersama, sebelum menghabisi dan meneliti lawan, kita harus mengetahui kemampuan kawan masing-masing? Hingga seluk beluknya …"

"-Bukan begitu … Momoi-san?" lanjut sang gadis bersurai langit, mengisyaratkan salah seorang temannya yang merangkap posisi sebagai pengamat dan penyusun strategi untuk memperjelas hawa keberadaan dengan menegaskan pernyataan tadi.

Momoi Satsuki, yang kebetulan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Murasakibara Atsushi, di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Kise dan Aomine hanya mengulum senyum dan secara perlahan membuka kedua belah bibirnya untuk merespon sekawannya.

"Tentu saja … Tetsura-chan. Kita harus mengetahui kemampuan masing-masing … kalau perlu … sampai mengetahui … berapa liter jumlah darah segar yang bersemayam di tubuh kalian …"

Taring yang membutuhkan pasokan darah segar telah menunjukan dirinya.

.

**_Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai_**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai,Fem!Kuroko, maybe a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teikou.**

**Enjoy-****_ssu!_**

_._

**_Chapter 11: Bloody Hell : Why_**

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Kagami lihat setelah ia membuka matanya. Yang kedua adalah bebauan sanitari serta obat menyengat indera penciumannya. Iris merah magenta Kagami masih bergerak-gerak tidak fokus. Pandangannya masihlah sangat rabun dan kesadarannya entah masih di mana.

Secara perlahan, Kagami sadar. Ia saat ini tengah berbaring terlentang. Di sebuah ruangan berbau sanitari. Ditemani oleh seseorang, entah wanita atau pria, yang jelas ia adalah sosok yang bernafas teratur dan bukan makhluk jejadian.

Tubuhnya ingin bergerak dan bertanya "_kenapa aku di sini?" _kepada orang tersebut.

Namun sayang sekali, untuk menggerakkan belahan bibir saja ia sepertinya perlu kekuatan berkali-kali lipat.

"Akhirnya kau siuman juga, _nanodayo._"

Mata Kagami terbelak sempurna. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia mendapat kekuatan untuk bangkit dan menghadapi orang yang sejak tadi duduk di sebuah kursi di samping kasur tempat ia pingsan.

"Ugh!" tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa membuat ia melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Orang itu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tidak tertarik,

"Santai. Tubuhmu belum kuat sehabis dibantai habis-habisan oleh Momoi dan Aomine. Minum ini dulu."

Ia kemudian beranjak dan berdiri di samping Kagami dan menyodorkan segelas air. Namun Midorima kembali harus meminumkan dan memaksa gelas itu agar bersentuhan dengan bibir Kagami karena sang empu masih kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya. Kemudian ia memaksa tubuh besar itu untuk kembali berbaring dan jari-jarinya yang terbalut perban tersebut mulai menyusuri titik-titik vital di tubuh Kagami yang nampaknya berhasil di lumpuhkan sehingga membuatnya seperti sekarang.

Leher. Tengkuk. Lutut. Ulu Hati. Tulang Kering. Tulang belikat.

Semua telak dilumpuhkan.

Sesekali Midorima Shintarou menekan jari-jarinya, membuat Kagami meringis pelan namun tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sehingga ia tidak bisa mengutarakan protesnya.

"Hm. Menarik sekali. Tidak terlalu parah, padahal serangan Momoi dan Aomine tadi bisa membuat seorang manusia biasa meninggal akibat dilumpuhkan total titik vitalnya. Kau bisa sembuh sore ini," kata Midorima setelah selesai mengecek Kagami dan ia sekarang bersiap untuk keluar ruangan unit kesehatan sekolah itu.

"… Hata… mana…"

Suara serak Kagami berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Midorima yang hendak menggeser pintu. Vampir bersurai zamrud itu menoleh Kagami dan iris _emerald_nya mencoba melihat pergerakan bibir Kagami yang masih berusaha berbicara.

"Teman kecilmu itu tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ia berada bersama Akashi dan Kuroko. Aku akan membuatkanmu obat, bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu, _nanodayo._ Aku hanya malas harus berhadapan dengan ceramah panjang Akashi jika tidak merawatmu dengan baik, _nanodayo-_"

Tetap dengan gayanya yang cuek dan sedikit bantingan ketika menutup pintu, Midorima menginjakkan kakinya dari UKS.

_'Istirahatlah selagi bisa karena sebentar lagi adalah tanggal mainnya, nanodayo.'_

-meninggalkan Kagami yang mulai terlelap lagi di unit kesehatan, Midorima tampak berhenti sebentar dan mendecih sebari meremas rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

_'Aku benci dengan mimpi-mimpi mengerikan belakangan ini.'_

-x-

"Furihata-kun. Jangan menunduk, aku mau membersihkan lukamu."

"…."

Furihata Kouki tetap menunduk ketika Kuroko Tetsura kembali dan duduk di depannya sebari memegang kapas dan obat merah.

"Furihata-kun," ulang Kuroko dengan nada meninggi.

Furihata tetap tidak bergeming. Malah sekarang tubuhnya gemetaran dan dadanya terasa sesak. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan rasa terbakar yang masih melekat di dagu dan lehernya semakin menyiksanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari gadis bersurai _blue baby_ di depannya setelah memanggil namanya beberapa kali namun tidak kunjung digubrisnya.

Tidak, bukannya Furihata tidak ingin. Namun entah kenapa. Aura dari kedua makhluk semi manusia yang berada satu ruangan dengannya ini membuatnya merinding dan tubuhnya gementaran. Itu semua diluar keinginan Furihata.

"!"

Tiba-tiba, dagunya diangkat secara kasar ke atas, kedua pipinya dicengkram oleh tangan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sakit. Cengkraman orang itu pas mengenai titik di mana ia terluka.

"Akashi-kun, jangan terlalu kasar padanya," kata Kuroko tajam sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kanan Akashi dari pipi Furihata dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri sebagai penyangga, antisipasi agar Furihata tidak menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Hm, siapa yang kasar, Tetsura. Kaulah yang kasar. Aura kelam yang keluar dari tubuhmu membuat Chihuahua kecil kita ini ketakutan hingga gemetaran," elak Akashi santai sambil duduk di meja panjang yang berada di ruang OSIS.

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap tidak sopan Akashi, yang dibalas dengan senyuman meremehkan dari yang ditatap.

"Lihat saja kalau tidak percaya."

Dengan nada seolah tidak ingin ikut campur lagi, Akashi beranjak dan ia kembali duduk di kursi yang semula ia duduki, kursi Ketua OSIS, untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Memang benar.

Kuroko melihat sekilas tangan Furihata yang gemetar hebat dan sorot matanya yang ketakutan. Kegiatannya membersihkan luka yang berada di dagu dan leher Furihata terhenti dan ia menghela nafas panjang sebari memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Tepat ketika Kuroko mengucapkan maaf, tekanan yang dirasakan Furihata samar-samar menghilang dan ia sudah mulai merasa rileks dan bisa bernafas dengan lega. Akashi melirik sekilas kedua orang tersebut sebelum ia kembali bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

-x-

"Selesai. Setelah ini pulang dan beristirahatlah. Seharusnya luka seperti ini bisa sembuh dalam waktu yang tidak lama."

Furihata menyentuh lehernya yang sudah terlilit oleh perban, kemudian ia melihat Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Terima kasih," cicitnya pelan, namun sukses mengalihkan perhatian Akashi yang tengah menulis sesuatu.

"Sama-sama," jawab Akashi singkat.

Furihata makin merasa canggung dengan situasi sekarang. Ini kedua kalinya ia memasuki ruang OSIS Teikou, yang seharusnya tidak diperkenankan untuk sembarang siswa. Situasi pertama, tidak secanggung ini karena ada Momoi, Kagami, dan juga Aida Riko. Namun sayang sekali, ia terjebak dengan dua vampir yang membenci basa-basi, lain halnya dengan Kise dan Momoi yang memang hobi untuk cuap-cuap dan bercengkrama. Tangannya yang penuh dengan luka goresan kecil meremas celana hitam Teikounya.

Ia sebenarnya sejak tadi memikirkan sesuatu,

Apa yang tengah merasukinya tadi, bagaimana ia melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan tadi, kenapa ia hanya menerima luka-luka goresan kecil, dan yang terpenting …

Dimana Kagami sekarang?

"A-Akashi-san … Kuroko-san ..."

Kali ini Kuroko yang teralih perhatiannya.

"Ada apa, Furihata-kun?" Kembali menghadap Furihata, kotak pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan ditaruhnya di pangkuannya.

Tatapan yang dilayangkan Kuroko datar, namun tajam. Seakan-akan ia tengah mengobservasi sesuatu dari dalam diri Furihata.

"Tetsura, tenangkan dirimu."

Suara Akashi kembali memecah keheningan ketika ia dan Furihata aura mengerikan kembali menguar dari tubuh sang gadis.

"Aku sudah cukup tenang, Akashi-kun," balasnya dengan nada sinis namun tenang di saat bersamaan.

Tidak ingin pertengkaran antara dua orang mengerikan ini pecah di depannya, Furihata langsung mengutarakan pertanyaannya,

"A-Ano! Ka-Kagami-kun di …"

Bertepatan dengan itu, Midorima memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah botol steril berisikan cairan entah apa itu di tangannya.

"Shintarou," desis Akashi ketika menyadari Midorima memasuki ruangan itu dengan agak kasar. Suara gebrakan pintu geser terdengar cukup keras.

"Kagami-kun di mana? Mungkin Midorima bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Furihata-kun," kata Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Midorima yang masih berdiri menutup pintu.

"Apa _nanodayo_?! Kalau kau mencari Kagami, dia berada di unit kesehatan," jawab Midorima dengan nada kasar, nyaris berteriak. Membuat Akashi kembali terganggu dan ia meletakkan penanya sembari memandang tajam ke arah Midorima.

"Furihata Kouki, bawakan obat yang berada di tangan Shintarou untuk Kagami ke unit kesehatan sekarang. Ingat berikan dia air juga, sudah tersedia di sana," perintah Akashi secara tiba-tiba.

Furihata yang merasa ia tidak akan aman jika tidak menuruti perintah Akashi, bergegas bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar, selagi Midorima yang masih berdiri di sana menyerahkan obat yang ia genggam tadi. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lagi, sudah cukup ia merasa canggung dengan dua orang tadi, di tambah situasi yang menghantam kehidupannya belakangan ini. Ia melangkahkan tungkai kakinya cepat-cepat, setengah berlari, secepat mungkin, tidak peduli entah apa yang dikatakan Akashi kepada Midorima sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna dan mencegahnya untuk menguping.

-x-

Furihata memasuki ruangan bercat putih dan wewangian zat kimia yang disterilkan langsung memasuki indera penciumannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menutup pintu geser itu dengan kakinya, posisi membelakangi karena kedua tangannya penuh akan obat dan segelas air putih untuk sang empu yang tengah beristirahat di salah satu kasur di balik tirai putih yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

Tirai tersibak dan Furihata menyelip masuk.

Kagami nampak tidak terusik dengan kedatangan Furihata dan masih tertidur pulas. Gerakan naik turun dadanya yang konsisten menjadi penanda bahwa keadaannya sudah lebih stabil dari pertama ia dibawa ke sini.

Terbesit rasa ragu untuk mengusik tidur Kagami di benak sang pemuda berparas imut tersebut. Ia melihat sendiri perbandingan kondisi Kagami ketika pertama kali dibawa ke sini dan sekarang, rasanya ia tidak tega. Dan merasa bahwa periode waktu dari siang sampai sore masih kurang untuk istirahat seorang Kagami Taiga yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki.

Tapi, di satu sisi ia juga teringat perkataan Midorima tadi ketika ia menyerahkan obat tersebut;

_"Berikan obat ini sekarang, jika terlewat, takutnya tubuh Kagami sudah terlanjur melemah dan akan memakan waktu lama untuk penyembuhan."_

Hah.

Mau tidak mau memang harus dibangunkan, lagi pula matahari sudah mulai memasuki peradaban, meninggalkan berkas jingga bercampur ungu di langit Tokyo sore itu.

"Kagami-kun, bangun," cicit Furihata perlahan, mengguncangkan bahu Kagami perlahan, ada perasaan gelisah dan takut akan tidak sengaja menyentuh bagian yang terluka parah jika diguncangkan terlalu keras.

"Kagami-kun, bangun."

Kali ini Furihata mengambil senter yang tergeletak menganggur di meja dokter UKS –yang tentunya sudah kosong di pojok ruangan dekat lemari penyimpanan obat- dan menyenter wajah Kagami, dengan harapan Kagami akan membuka matanya karena silaunya sinar senter.

Ia harus melakukan itu, agar Kagami bisa meminum obat dari Midorima dan sembuh secepatnya.

Usaha Furihata membuahkan hasil. Perlahan-lahan, Kedua iris magenta itu mulai terlihat dari tempat persembunyiannya, kelopaknya berkejap-kejap mencari titik fokus untuk iris yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami melirik ke arah Furihata yang berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum lega. Syukurlah temannya ini sudah bangun, jika tidak, mungkin dia akan melanjutkan latihan mengerikan tadi di kemudian hari sendirian, karena Kagami masih dalam fase penyembuhan.

"Kau bisa duduk, Kagami-kun?" tanya Furihata sembari mengambil air minum, dan sebelah tangan menyangga punggung Kagami yang tengah berusaha untuk menegakkan tulang belakangannya secara horizontal.

Kagami mengangguk pelan sebelum meneguk air yang disodorkan Furihata. Rasanya kerongkongannya yang sejak tadi kering itu menjadi sangat lega karena adanya cairan yang membasahinya sekarang. Ia menghabiskan nyaris separuh dari isi gelas tersebut sebelum Furihata merebutnya kembali dan memaksanya untuk menyisakannya agar ada yang digunakan saat meminum obat.

"Jadi, Furihata. Kenapa, aku bisa berakhir seperti ini?" Pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari bibir Kagami, setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam karena pahitnya obat yang dicekoki Furihata secara paksa ke dalam mulutnya masih terasa.

Furihata yang tengah membereskan sendok dan obat Kagami menoleh sebentar kemudian dan tanpa menjawab, kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

_Twich. _Guratan kesal terlihat di wajah Kagami dan ia kembali menghabiskan minumnya sebelum rasa pahit kembali terasa di rongga mulutnya ketika ia menggerutu karena Furihata yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Furiha—"

"Aku bingung menjelaskan darimana, Kagami-kun!" Cicitan pelan yang biasa keluar dari Furihata sekarang oktafnya sedikit meninggi. Kagami terdiam dan melihat wajah serius Furihata. Jarang sekali ia melihat Furihata berekspresi seperti ini, biasanya malah sebelas dua belas dengan anjing Chihuahua.

Furihata menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia mengambil gelas dari tangan Kagami dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Kau sudah merasa kuat untuk berjalan, Kagami-kun? Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap—" nada Furihata menggantung.

"Dan, jika diceritakan di sekolah akan memakan waktu lama. Aku akan menginap di tempatmu saja malam ini jika kau ingin mendengarnya secara lengkap. Sepertinya aku harus mengontak Ketua bahwa kita tidak bisa ke markas hari ini. Mari, kubantu berdiri."

-x-

"Jadi, dongeng indah apalagi yang menjadi bunga tidurmu, hm?" Sarkasme terdengar kentara di nada bicara Akashi Seijuurou terhadap Midorima Shintarou. "Cepatlah bicara, aku sudah dengan sukarela mengusir Furihata Kouki dari sini. Jangan membuatku kecewa dengan dongengmu yang tidak masuk akal, Shintarou."

Delikan dilontarkan secara bersamaan oleh Kuroko Tetsura dan Midorima Shintarou kepada Sang Emperor yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Akashi-kun, hilangkan kebiasaan menambahkan unsur sarkastik dalam perkataanmu," kata Kuroko sengit dari balik meja panjang yang berada di ruang OSIS.

"Kuroko benar, Akashi. Dan tolong dicamkan bahwa; satu, seingatku yang akan aku sampaikan sekarang bukanlah dongeng-dongeng mengenai putri tidur atau semacamnya, dan kedua, aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengusir Furihata Kouki secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, _nanodayo." _Tidak kalah sengit, Midorima memandang Akashi dari tempat ia berdiri, bersender di dinding dekat pintu.

Senyum licik merekah di bibir tipis Akashi. Nampaknya sang ahli medis ingin mengajaknya berdebat malam ini.

"Oh ya? Kalau boleh aku membalikkan pertanyaan, apakah Furihata Kouki boleh untuk mendengar ceritamu malam ini?"

Masih dengan nada kemenangan dan sarkasme yang kentara dengan mengubah kata dongeng menjadi cerita, Akashi menatap Midorima. Kuroko Tetsura mendecih pelan dan ia menengkulupkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang sudah ia lipat di atas meja. Surai biru langitnya yang tidak diikat terurai berantakan begitu saja di atas meja. Kali ini ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan percakapan panas Midorima dan Akashi, ia akan berpura-pura tidur saja.

"Boleh. Ayolah Akashi! Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak mengawali percakapan denganku dengan berdebat?!" respon Midorima sambil memutar matanya.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Baik-baik, sekarang, apa lagi pertanda yang disampaikan oleh nenek moyang Midorima pertama yang bereinkarnasi menjadi dirimu, Shintarou?"

"Sesuatu. Yang berhubungan dengan Asosiasi _Hunter _Seirin. Berhubungan dengan kita. Berhubungan dengan Kagami Taiga. Berhubungan dengan Hanamiya Makoto dan Himuro Tatsuya. Serta …"

Dengan gerakan cepat isyarat mata, Midorima melirik Kuroko Tetsura yang tengah berpura-pura tidur, agar sang empu tidak mengetahui bahwa ia juga menjadi salah satu aktris di kutipan film yang terekam jelas di benak Midorima.

Raut wajah jenaka Akashi mendadak menjadi serius, rahangnya mengeras dan sorotan matanya menajam.

"Oke, itu bisa diurus belakangan. Nampaknya ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Shintarou?"

"Ada."

"Dan apakah itu?"

Midorima berdeham sebentar dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak merosot.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Momoi, Aomine, dan Kise hingga Kagami yang fisiknya tergolong kuat untuk seorang manusia babak belur begitu? Kau harus melihat bagaimana parahnya ia ketika pertama kali aku bawa ke unit kesehatan, Akashi."

Kuroko Tetsura mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi melengkung karena aksi pura-pura tidurnya begitu nada serius terdengar dari sang surai zamrud.

Namun sepertinya Midorima sendiri salah mengerti alasan kenapa Kuroko Tetsura mendadak bertingkah seakan-akan ingin mendengarkan perkataannya lebih lanjut.

_'Jadi, sebentar lagi adalah waktunya?'_

Pikiran Akashi dan Kuroko entah kadang seperti terikat oleh benang merah yang tak terlihat.

Aksi mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Akashi tadilah yang membuat sebesit rasa curiga menghampirinya. Bukan Midorima yang mendadak berbicara tentang keadaan fisik Kagami.

-x-

Akashi Masaomi tengah bersantai di balkon kamarnya, di kediaman utama Akashi di Kyoto. Secangkir _sangre_ yang dihidangkan oleh sang istri tadi masih tersisa setengah, ditinggalkan sementara oleh sang empu yang lebih memilih memandang langit malam yang sama sekali tidak ada menariknya karena sang bulan tengah bersembunyi di balik awan.

"Tumben sekali aku melihatmu merenung seperti ini, Masaomi."

Sang istri, Akashi Shiori duduk di samping suaminya dan meletakkan sepiring kue-kue _crackers _kecil di samping _sangre _suaminya.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh bersantai sedikit, Shiori sayang?"

Sang istri tertawa kecil, kemudian ia mencomot sebuah kue, "Boleh. Namun nampaknya kau sendiri tidak terlihat bersantai. Sepertinya ada yang bersarang di otak cerdikmu itu …"

"-Apakah itu?"

Akashi Masaomi hanya tersenyum sembari memejamkan kedua iris _heterochrome _yang ia wariskan kepada putranya, "Kau benar-benar mengenalku luar dalam, Shiori."

"Seratus tahun mengenalmu sebelum akhirnya kita berkeluarga meninggalkan kesan tersendiri akan tingkahmu yang kadang semena-mena dan diluar dugaan itu, Masaomi," balas Shiori dengan nada tanpa beban.

"Seratus tahun ya … Shiori?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah dekat … ya?"

"Apakah hal itu yang membuatmu gelisah sehingga memilih untuk memandangi langit ketimbang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu yang selalu kau agung-agungkan?"

Masaomi tidak menjawab, namun Shiori tahu, itu berarti iya.

Shiori mengamit tangan sang suami yang masih tenggelam dalam pemikiran secara perlahan, dan ia mengusap punggung tangan pria yang berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga Akashi itu, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Masaomi. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya padaku, namun aku yakin, Seijuurou pasti mampu menghadapinya. Seijuurou pasti mampu mengembalikan jiwa yang terkekang tali tersebut ke tubuh aslinya. Seijuurou pasti mampu mengembalikan keutuhan keluarga kita. Aku yakin itu."

Perkataan lembut Shiori berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Masaomi. Sorot mata yang tadinya tidak bercahaya seakan-akan kehilangan semangat hidup itu sekarang kembali. Kilatan tajam terlihat jelas di kedua iris dwi warna itu dan ia balik memandang sang istri yang masih tersenyum lembut.

"Ho … Sekarang kau bisa berkata seperti itu, biasanya kau yang pesimis dan merasa bersalah sepanjang waktu, Shiori."

"Salahkan suamiku yang hobi mencermahiku perihal jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri dan percayalah kepada anak-anak kita bahwa mereka bisa menghadapinya dengan tegar karena darah absolut keluarga Akashi mengalir di nadi mereka."

"Jangan lupakan, darah keluargamu juga."

Helaan nafas terdengar, "Ya … keluargaku."

Akashi Masaomi membalas genggaman istrinya sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Tidak mungkin, jiwa seorang pendiri keluarga Akashi yang tengah bersemayam di tubuh Seijuurou akan menyerah begitu saja ketika melihat salah satu anggota klannya terikat di sebuat tempat yang mengerikan macam itu."

"Ya, Masaomi. Tidak mungkin, jiwa mendiang Akashi Seishirou akan berdiam diri, melihat jiwa mendiang Akashi Yukina yang seharusnya bereinkarnasi terkurung di dimensi _inferno._"

-x-

**_Unknown Place-_**

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, seorang pemuda tengah menancapkan kedua taringnya ke leher putih seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang nampaknya sudah sekarat dan tidak berdaya. Hisapan demi hisapan terdengar sangat rakus di ruangan gelap yang sepi itu. Tidak peduli ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, Hanamiya Makoto tetap saja melanjutkan aksinya.

"Ah, beruntung sekali, kau berhasil menemukan Renata. Persetan ia sudah sekarat atau belum. Yang penting aku sudah mendapat darah berharga keluarga Kuroko yang berada di tubuh Renata sekarang."

Selesai menghisap darah vampir darah murni asal Bulgaria itu, ia melempar mayatnya secara kasar ke pojok ruangan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari singasananya, dan berdiri di depan seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hm? Kau juga mau merasakannya, Himuro-chan?"

Iris _onyx _dari sosok bertudung hitam yang baru saja kembali dari Bulgaria itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan sinar kehidupan itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hanamiya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan itu terdengar mengerikan. Ia memegang perutnya karena ia sudah lelah untuk tertawa, dan kemudian kedua jarinya bergerak untuk memegang dagu Himuro dan membuatnya mendongak, menghadap ke arah wajahnya.

"Himuro-chan, Himuro-chan. Kau benar-benar boneka manis kesayanganku. Sangat patuh. Jarang sekali ada Level E yang patuh dan penurut tanpa adanya aksi memberontak, Himuro-chan." Wajah Hanamiya mendekati wajah Himuro.

Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga pria yang dulu ia culik ketika masih manusia, "Sebagai hadiahmu yang sudah berusaha mencari mayat wanita tadi … Aku akan memberikanmu darah legendaris keluarga Kuroko."

Tanpa menunggu respon, Hanamiya langsung seenaknya menyambar bibir Himuro dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya secara kasar. Tidak lupa dengan gigitan di bibir Himuro, membuat luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Hanamiya makin senang ketika ia melihat cairan merah penghilang dahaganya terpancar dan ia makin gencar menciumi Himuro secara sepihak. Bahkan, tangannya mulai bergerak liar menggerayangi tubuh Himuro yang masih tertutup oleh serat baju.

"Hmph!"

Hanamiya nampaknya sudah puas menggerayangi tubuh mungil Himuro, ia melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dan mengelus pipi putih bak porselen tersebut.

"Sebaiknya, kau bersiap, Himuro-chan. Sebentar lagi, rencana _eclipse _untuk menuntaskan _goal_ Haizaki-sama tiga belas tahun yang lalu akan dilancarkan sebentar lagi,"

Dengan senyum licik, ia mengantarkan Himuro ke luar ruangan dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

Meninggalkan Himuro yang mulai merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Perlahan, binar kehidupan mulai terpancar di _onyx_nya yang tengah menyiratkan ekspresi kesakitan.

Himuro kehilangan keseimbangan, ia bersender di tembok lorong yang tersambung dengan ruangan Hanamiya tadi. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya, seakan-akan berusaha menahan sakit walau ia sendiri tahu usaha itu gagal.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, sementara di dalam dirinya. Jiwanya tengah sibuk bergelut dari pengaruh Haizaki yang nyaris mengontrol separuh jiwanya, begitu juga separuh jiwa Hanamiya Makoto.

Jiwa seorang Himuro Tatsuya ingin mengambil kembali kendali tubuhnya secara penuh. Ia tidak suka dipaksakan untuk bekerja pada seorang vampir gila yang harusnya menjadi musuhnya. Ditambah, terkadang Hanamiya Makoto hobi memperlakukannya sebagai budak seks.

Namun apa daya, taring Haizaki Shougo sudah menancap dipermukaan lehernya bertahun-tahun silam dan berhasil mengendalikannya menjadi boneka tanpa perasaan seperti sekarang.

Tetapi ada kala, di mana pengaruh itu melemah, dan ia bisa mengambil alih kesadarannya, hanya untuk menangisi dan menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat sebagai boneka Haizaki dan Hanamiya selama ini, karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari pengaruh kejam ini. Adalah suatu keajaiban ketika ia berhasil mengendalikan diri dan membantu Kagami untuk menerobos Desa Sozopol beberapa waktu silam—walau hanya beberapa detik.

_'Tolong aku … Atsushi …'_

Hanya satu nama itu sempat yang terlintas di pikiran Himuro Tatsuya sebelum jiwanya kalah telak bergelut dengan pengaruh Haizaki Shougo untuk kesekian kalinya dan membuatnya ambruk di tempat.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_T_**

**_B_**

**_C_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Yoo! Kembali lagi di sini dengan fic YKS yang nyaris ga diupdate enam bulan :') maaf-maaf ^^_**

**_Jadi, untuk kalian yang pengen tau latihan ala Akashi itu kayak apa.. maaf ya…_**

**_Aku mau main-main sedikit sama plot twist dan settingan waktunya, jadi akan diceritakan chapter depan :'D /digampar/_**

**_Untuk yang udah baca YKS: Happy Birthday Akashi-kun pastinya sudah tau dong ending cerita ini kayak apa… Tapi saya maunya bikin kalian bingung dulu gimana sih, cara mencapai endingnya yang kayak gitu /dibuang/_**

**_Terimakasih untuk review dan favnya!_**

**_Believe me it's Hoshiko Nakamura, Aoi Yukari, Shinly Chan, RallFreecs, Spicy, KuroAmalia, Kanae Miyuchi, SunakumaKYUMIN, Hotori Nana, Aichiii, Mey-chan, Uzumaki Endou, Aulchan12, akaverd20_**

**_Kalian menginspirasiku untuk apdet :') /halah/_**

**_Untuk yang ga log-in, ini balesan reviewnya:D_**

**_Spicy: Ehem, pertama-tama, terima kasih atas saran, atau… curhatan(?)mu di kotak review:3 nah untuk menjawab semua curhatanmu, ini dia:_**

**_Pertama, MEMANG ini di tag sebagai romansa antara Akashi dan Fem! Kuroko, namun saya sendiri sudah berkomitmen untuk menyelipkan romansa itu sedikit, atau mungkin, agak di samarkan, karena memang itulah konsep YKS yang memang sudah saya buat; selain itu, setelah saya telusuri sendiri, nampaknya menurut saya sudah cukup banyak terdapat hints! Akakuro di sini walau ga se signifikan di chapter satu, karena saya sendiri juga berusaha mempertahankan image asli Kuroko Tetsuya di manga yang berwajah triplek, agak dingin, dan bijak. Jadi maaf kalomenimbulkan kesalahpahaman._**

**_Kedua, untuk cara manggilnya Kuroko ke Akashi (Oke ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dapet pertanyaan seperti ini) , saya memang sengaja buat kadang Akashi, kadang Seijuurou. Namun, jika Spicy-san dan readers lain perhatikan baik-baik, saya nggak sembarangan menempatkan panggilan Akashi atau Seijuurou. Akashi biasanya digunakan ketika mereka berdua sedang berada bersama yang lain, dan Seijuurou digunakan ketika mereka sedang benar-benar berdua, atau melakukan percakapan yang memang benar-benar empat mata. Coba deh diperhatikan ^^ Jadi maaf kalo menimbulkan kesan tidak konsisten tapi itu sudah saya pikirkan mau lebih jelasnya, silahkan baca Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai: Happy b'day Akashi-kun yang settingannya adalah ketika badai permasalahan sudah selesai, jadi setidaknya itu akan menjawab pertanyaan kenapa dan bagaimana._**

**_Yang ketiga, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah antusias dan mengatakan fic genderbender macam ini tidaklah kalah dengan fanfic biasa; saya sangat menghargainya karena sangat jarang ada yang menyukai fic genderbender macam ini. Terima kasih juga sarannya, saya agak gunakan untuk refrensi kelanjutan fanfic ini kedepannya dan saya harap tidak ada lagi yangkecewa seperti Spicy-chan._**

**_Yang keempat, chapter sebelas sudah update, silahkan di baca dan semoga suka_****_untuk masalah alur, memang sangat lambat hehe._**

**_Aichii: Halo sayang (?) ini sudah update, ahahaa iya mereka merasakan neraka dunia sampe kagami babak belur , tapi detailnya di chapter depan ya, pengen mainin time settingnya ;'D /dibuang/ btw, karaoke sudah lanjut loh XD Silahkan dibaca XDDD maaf jika absurd. Aih, secret ad—apa hayo?:P haha, sayang sekali, padahal saya pengen loh ngenal kamu lebih dekat, mungkin kalo mau bisa kontak lewat sosmed langsung? /shizukamiyuki di twitter hehe. Ini chapter sebelas, semoga suka_**

**_Akaverd20: halo.. makasih reviewnya, ini sudah update, silahkan dibaca dan semoga suka_**

…

**_Sudah semua kan?_**

**_Doakan saya bisa update kilat untuk chapter dua belas. Sampai berjumpa lagi dan ditunggu review, saran, serta kritiknya…_**

**_-shizuka miyuki-_**


	12. Chapter 12

Sebuah mobil _SUV _membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang masih senantiasa padat walau pukul sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Lampu-lampu jalanan beradu dengan cat mengkilat setiap alat bantu transportasi buatan manusia di jaman modern itu, mengakibatkan pantulan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan. Tidak lupa, hiruk pikuk klakson terkadang ikut meramaikan suasana malam.

Mobil berlapiskan cat silver itu menderu halus, meliuk-meliuk gemulai bak penari, menyalip serentetan mesin berkendara lain yang hanya mencapai kecepatan rata-rata dua puluh kilometer perjam.

Mulus.

Suara musik _jazz _semi _rock _mengisi kesunyian yang menyelubungi bagian intim dari mobil tersebut.

Laju mobil yang mendominasi jalanan utama kota Tokyo itu sangat halus—Bahkan, nampaknya polisi lalu lintas setempat sama sekali tidak memiliki intensi untuk menghentikan velositi yang kian memuncak. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa, mobil itu dikendarai oleh Aomine Daiki, remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang bahkan belum legal untuk berkendara di balik roda kemudi.

"Hoi, Aominecchi. Kau mau ke mana lagi? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita tidur dan beristirahat."

Ia melakukan peregangan terbatas, akibat sempitnya ruang gerak di dalam mobil. Pemuda yang duduk di kursi pendamping pengemudi, menggerutu sebari menatap sang sopir dadakan yang masih asyik memainkan roda kemudinya.

Rem sedikit—banting setir ke kanan beberapa derajat—putar ke kiri—gas kembali.

Salip menyalip masih terus dilakukan, menghiraukan kicauan Kise Ryouta yang merengek untuk kembali bercinta dengan kasurnya malam ini.

"Salahmu sendiri, Ki-chan. Inilah akibatnya jika kau mengajak Dai-chan untuk pergi makan malam. Pasti akan keluyuran hingga tengah malam. Ngomong-ngomong perkataanmu tadi seakan-akan kau adalah makhluk yang produktif di siang hari. Lucu."

Kise semakin menggerutu mendengar nada sarkasme dan menuduh yang implisit di perkataan Momoi Satsuki beberapa detik yang lalu. Liriknya jam digital yang memang sudah menjadi fitur tambahan dari mobil canggih kepemilikan Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Ayolah Momocchi, aku hanya ingin makan malam bersama kalian. Mencari suasana baru setelah kita nyaris membunuh kreatur berharga. Aku ingin melupakan sensasi bergeridik yang aku rasakan ketika Kagami Taiga sekarat. Bisa-bisa, Akashicchi membunuhku jika aset berharganya benar-benar berubah menjadi manekin kaku," sahut Kise, berusaha untuk membela diri—_ngeles, _tepatnya.

"Hoi, Kise. Kau tahu kan Si Bodoh Alis Bercabang itu tidak akan _koit _hingga melepaskan nyawanya semudah itu. Jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Tapi aku tidak melebih-lebihkan ketika ia merenggang nyawa tadi!"

Kise menoleh ke arah Momoi, tatapan memelas memohon pembelaan.

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Iya. Aku tidak menyalahkan fakta bahwa Kagami Taiga sekarat. Aku yakin Midorin setelah ini akan menginterogasi kita habis-habisan." Momoi tertawa hambar.

Ia pribadi juga tidak memungkiri bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu ia juga merasakan rasa takut yang sama dengan Kise. Momoi tidak ingin melihat Akashi Seijuurou marah.

Cukup sudah ia melihat Akashi Seijuurou mengamuk di masa lampau—Bisa sakit mental ia jika harus berhadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah diselimuti emosi.

"—Tapi tetap saja, ajakanmu sendiri yang membuat kita pulang larut. Terima getahnya sendiri, Ki-chan, jangan menyalahkan orang," sambung Momoi cepat-cepat. Sukses menghilangkan raut wajah sumringah di wajah bebas jerawat Kise, digantikan dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"_Nee, _Satsuki, Kise."

Perlahan, kaki kanan Aomine Daiki beralih menuju rem dan menginjaknya perlahan. Mobil yang berisi tiga orang itu mulai membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan stabil, tidak ada aksi salip menyalip. Setia pada kecepatan tiga puluh kilometer per jam.

Kise merasa ada yang aneh dengan Aomine. Tangannya secara otomatis bergerak untuk mengecilkan volume dari pemutar musik yang semula bertugas untuk membuat mobil itu berasa lebih hidup.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi?"

"Tidak kah kalian merasa ada yang aneh?"

Aomine mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir kemudi sebari sesekali melihat kaca spion.

Kise dan Momoi bertukar pandang, tidak mengerti akan perubahan tiba-tiba di dalam diri Aomine Daiki.

"Fokuskan pikiran kalian. Kalian akan mengerti maksudku."

Alis pemuda berkulit tan itu bertautan. Rahangnya mengeras, ia tidak suka dengan hawa ini. Hawa yang sejak tadi ia rasakan ketika ia menfokuskan pikirannya untuk memainkan permainan koordinasi antara setir kemudi, kopling, gigi, serta mesin. Tidak lupa situasi sekitar yang haus akan perhatian.

Kise mematuhi suruhan Aomine. Pemuda beralis lentik itu menatap menerawang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit penghias kota Tokyo lewat begitu saja dari pengelihatannya.

Perlahan, Kise berhasil memusatkan pikirannya dan merasakan gelombang aneh yang agak ambigu.

Kadang menghilang, namun terasa kembali selama beberapa detik, lalu menghilang.

Seakan-akan—

"Dai-chan! Ini!" sebelum Kise berhasil menyimpulkan teorinya, Momoi Satsuki sudah terlebih dahulu terlonjak, menyebabkan goncangan mini terhadap jok yang diduduki Kise serta Aomine.

Aomine melirik ke arah kaca spion yang terletak di dalam mobil. Tatapannya bertemu sesaat dengan iris Momoi yang membelak."Ya, Satsuki—"

Menfokuskan kembali tatapannya ke jalanan malam, "—Dan aku tidak suka hal ini. Bersediakah kalian jika kubawa menuju—tempat pembantaian, malam ini?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Kise dan Momoi mengangguk setuju.

Ada prioritas yang lebih penting dibanding seragam sekolah yang sudah seharian melekat di tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku menyerahkan pelacakan tempat kepada kalian, jadilah navigatorku, Kise!"

_**.**_

_**Yunouna Kyuketsuki no Sedai**_

**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU, Vampire! KiseDai, Fem!Kuroko, a little blood scene, OOC tapi diusahakan se-IC mungkin, SMA Teikou.**

**Enjoy-ssu!**

**.**

_**Chapter 12: Bloody Hell: How and… What?!**_

Kagami Taiga duduk besandar di sofa berwarna merah yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Ah, punggungnya masih terasa sangat rapuh—tubuhnya bisa menjadi selembek agar-agar kapan saja.

"Kagami-kun, tehnya di mana?"

Kagami mengerling ke arah dapur mininya. Furihata Kouki tengah menginvasi seluruh lemari dindingnya, membuka satu per-satu demi mencari sekotak racikan daun teh yang sudah dibungkus secara instant.

"Di rak yang berada di bawah lemari dinding. Toples merah muda gulanya. Jangan sampai salah memasukkan garam,"

Jika tidak diberitahu, mungkin Furihata akan menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk menginvasi lemarinya satu-satu dan berakhir sebagai kekecewaan, karena kontak mungil itu tidak berada di sana.

"Terima kasih Kagami-kun."

Kagami terdiam. Menunggu Furihata yang masih berkutat dengan air panas, daun teh, dan gula.

Sesekali ia mencoba untuk mengangkat lengannya dan melakukan gerakan ke atas dan ke bawah yang berpusat di sendi engsel lengan. Tidak lupa gerakan meremas dan membuka untuk tangannya yang masih terbalut perban.

Berakhir miris, Kagami meringis pelan sebari reflek memegang tangan yang menjadi korban keisengannya sendiri.

"Jangan terkecoh denga perban yang bersih itu Kagami-kun. Midorima-san sudah membersihkan darahnya dan melakukan penyembuhan, namun tubuhmu sendiri belum bisa mendapat beban tambahan seperti gerakan iseng tadi,"

Ternyata Furihata bisa secerewet ini. Kagami baru tahu.

"Lebih baik kau diam seperti manekin, Kagami-kun."

Meletakkan teko, serta dua set cangkir beserta tatakan yang beralaskan nampan, Furihata berjalan perlahan dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kagami.

"Daripada kau bersantai dan bablas ketiduran, ada baiknya kau menceritakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," setengah memaksa, Kagami berkata sengit kepada Furihata.

Pemuda besurai cokelat susu itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap langit-langit yang berukuran dua belas kali sepuluh meter itu, menyiratkan bahwa luas dari ruang tengah ditambah dapur Kagami adalah sekian.

"Sebenarnya…."

-x-

Aomine kembali memacu kecepatan mobilnya hingga enam puluh kilometer perjam. Deja-vu, bertingkah lagi layaknya pembalap profesional. Aksi salip menyalip baik di jalanan lurus maupun tikungan tajam ia sikat habis. Mungkin setelah ini Aomine akan mempertimbangkan apakah ia ingin menjadi pembalap atau tidak.

"Aominecchi, cari parkir. Tempatnya di dekat sini."

Aomine mengangguk kemudian membanting setir ke kanan secara tiba-tiba. Ajaibnya, mobil itu langsung terparkir sempurna secara seri, mengisi kekosongan dari sebuah celah yang seharusnya bisa memuat dua mobil sekaligus. Katakanlah Aomine rakus—Namun ia adalah tipe orang yang mementingkan keperluan mendesak. Lagipula, siapa sih, yang akan berkunjung ke wilayah paling luar kota Tokyo yang _notebane _sunyi serta dekat dengan perbatasan kota-desa? Tidak ada, kecuali orang itu cukup memiliki nyali untuk mendekati wilayah _yang katanya _berhantu ini, atau orang itu bukanlah _manusia, _seperti mereka.

Ketiganya sontak keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Berlari di tengah kegelapan malam sebari menahan aura yang membuat tubuh ketiganya serasa semakin lemas.

Pemandangan mengenai sebuah bangunan bergaya semi Jepang tradisional dan Eropa modern di depan mereka semakin mengabur. Terasa bergoyang.

Mungkin itu adalah efek dari api yang berkobar, melalap habis kayu-kayu yang semula didesain sebagai gerbang dari bangunan familiar itu.

Hawa panas mulai merambati tubuh ketiganya. Asap juga mulai menginvasi saluran pernapasan ketiganya.

Kombinasi antara panasnya api dan sebuah energi kasat mata semakin mengelilingi tubuh mereka.

Terbatuk-batuk. Kise dan Aomine mulai melambat. Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

Sementara Momoi masih berusaha untuk menghalau aura negatif ini, walau ia merasa staminanya menurun drastis.

"Itu dia! Ki-chan, Dai-chan. Lihat bangunan yang terbakar itu!" Momoi sontak berteriak, dan sukses memicu penambahan kecepatan dari kedua rekannya yang sempat tertinggal di belakang.

"Ayo, Kise!"

Masih melihat Kise yang melambat, Aomine berinisiatif untuk mengamit tangan kanan Kise dan setengah menyeret—mengajak berlari menuju bangunan yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi puing-puing kehitaman.

Suara sepatu pantofel ketiganya beradu dengan aspal jalanan terdengar ricuh.

Bahkan seorang tuna netra bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ketiganya tengah dirundung rasa kalut dan hasrat terburu-buru.

Ketiganya nyaris tiba di tempat itu, dan ketika Kise ingin membuka mulutnya untuk meneriakkan sesuatu kepada Momoi—

"Hey! Kalian bertiga! SMA Teikou! Berhenti!"

_Sial._

Jantung ketiganya nyaris copot.

Terkejut mendengar suara berat yang tertuju pada mereka.

Suara berat yang berada tepat di belakang mereka.

Ketiganya panik.

-x-

_Sesaat setelah Kagami mendeklarasikan tantangannya, secara tiba-tiba ia merasa dunia berputar, dan ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terombang-ambing di sebuah dimensi kosong. Terpisah dari Furihata. Entah, Kagami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Sempat berpikir bahwa ia tengah terombang-ambing di dalam gelombang _Tsunami* _namun itu bukanlah logika yang bagus._

_Kagami merasa mual._

_Pening._

_Sungguh, apa yang terjadi?_

_Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar tubuh Kagami sudah menghantam tanah padat, yang sedikit mengkerak sewaktu tubuh raksasa itu mendarat dengan tidak bersahabat di atasnya. Tanah kering. Keraknya menunjukkan sedikitnya kandungan air yang terkandung dalam media terpenting dari kehidupan alam semesta itu._

_Kagami membuka matanya setelah sebelumnya ia reflek melindungi iris merahnya dari serpihan tanah yang bisa membuatnya iritasi._

_Menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlempar entah ke mana. Yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah sebuah lapangan—jika tidak bisa dibilang hutan karena terlalu tandus._

_Sejumput rerumputan yang masih nekat untuk beradaptasi disana terlihat sangat kering. Rapuh._

_Hanya terdapat suara hanya sekali. Makhluk yang menempati posisi predator dalam rantai makanan itu hilang entah ke mana. Mungkin bosan berputar-putar di atas tanah tandus yang tidak menyediakan kelinci atau tikus gempuk yang siap ia santap._

_Mencoba untuk bangkit, Kagami merasa tulangnya sedikit kaku sehingga terdengar bunyi 'klak.'_

"_Yo, Kagamicchi."_

_Suara menjengkelkan Kise—menurut Kagami, terdengar. Namun sang empu entah berada di mana. Tidak mungkin kan, Kagami berhalusinasi?_

"_Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Kagamicchi yang manis." _

_Centil. Ia tidak suka._

"_Di mana kau, Kise?" Akhirnya Kagami merespon suara yang entah berasal dari mana milik Kise. Ketimbang ia berlama-lama terpanggang di antah berantah seperti ini, lebih baik ia mengikuti suara Kise, yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk._

_Mungkin._

"_Haha, akhirnya Kagamicchi merespon juga. Jadi, selamat datang di dimensi ciptaan Momocchi. Aku tahu ini tandus, nampaknya _mood _Momocchi sedang setandus tanah yang kau jejaki—Aduh!"_

_Kagami berasumsi, mungkin Momoi sedang menjitak Kise di seberang sana._

"_Ah ya. Kau pasti kebingungan Kagamicchi. Aku langsung saja ke intinya." Berdeham sebentar, Kise melanjutkan instruksinya._

"_Lihat di sekelilingmu, dalam jarak kurang lebih seratus meter, ada hutan di masing-masing penjuru arah mata angin. Salah satu dari kedelapan hutan itu menuju jalan keluar dari dimensi ini. Jika kau beruntung, kau akan keluar dengan selamat. Jika tidak, kau akan menemui tantangan. Dan jika iya, kau harus melewati tantangan itu untuk keluar dari sini. Pilih pilihanmu dengan bijak, Kagamicchi. Selamat berlatih dalam metode penalaran Momoi Satsuki."_

_Secara tiba-tiba, layaknya koneksi telepon yang terputus, suara Kise menghilang begitu saja. _

Jadi ini adalah permainan untung-untungan—Kasarnya. _Pikir Kagami sebari mengabsen satu persatu hutan yang berada seratus meter di luar lapangan tandus itu._

Aku tidak bisa menebak yang mana jalur yang aman. Semuanya nampak sama saja bagiku.

Jika salah—Aku akan menerima tantangan.

_Kagami berpikir sebentar. Kemudian alis bercabangnya bertautan dan seringai kepuasan terbentuk di wajahnya._

Hee—Inilah yang menarik. Aku penasaran tantangan apa yang menungguku di depan sana.

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagami berlari menuju hutan yang terletak di sebelah utara dari arahnya berdiri tadi. Modal nekat. Mungkin itu yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Kagami sekarang._

_-x-_

"_Ki-chan kau tidak harus menyebutkan _mood_ku yang uring-uringan! Tidak penting!" mencubit lengan kanan Kise, Momoi misuh-misuh sendiri._

"_Kan memang benar Momocchi!"_

"_Tapi itu tidak penting, Ki-chan kau brengsek!"_

_Di sebuah tebing yang berada kira-kira sepuluh kilometer dari hutan tempat Kagami terjebak, Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine tengah berdiri di sana, selesai memberi instruksi dan sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sebari menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus dengan ramah._

"_Hey berhenti bertengkar. Nampaknya Kagami mulai bergerak," lerai Aomine sebari memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Kagami._

_Perhatian Momoi dan Kise teralihkan. "Hm? Cepat sekali dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke neraka," respon Kise sebari ikut menfokuskan pikirannya untuk mendeteksi di mana Kagami sekarang melalui suhu tubuhnya._

_Kelebihan mereka sebagai kaum berdarah dingin yang tidak memiliki detak jantung—mereka bisa mendeteksi keberadaan seorang manusia melalui suhu tubuhnya, namun tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan sesama karena mereka tidak memiliki suhu tubuh, alias dingin—bak porselen._

_Tidak lama kemudian, Momoi tertawa sarkastik._

"_Kurasa aku tahu, apa yang membuat manusia asuhan kita cepat dalam membuat keputusan."_

_Momoi masih larut dalam tertaswa sarkastiknya—nyaris dianggap gila oleh Kise dan Aomine._

"_Nampaknya, ia lebih memilih jalan nekat. Aku sudah melakukan observasi semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan ia adalah tipe orang berkepala panas, tidak seperti rekan mungilnya yang berkepala dingin dan mau menggunakan otaknya untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Dia ini lebih suka main otot."_

_Kise dan Aomine mengerti._

"_Hoo, jadi dia lebih suka tantangan?" Aomine menyeringai._

"_Nampaknya iya, Aominecchi," sahut Kise sebari berdeham._

"_Mari, kita menunggunya di ujung hutan utara, kawan-kawan," _

_Momoi memanggil keduanya dan tengah berjibaku dengan percakapan mereka._

"_Kalian tidak lupa kan, bahwa kali ini yang menjadi tantangan adalah, diri kita sendiri?"_

_-x-_

"Hah?"

Furihata hanya mengangguk.

Ya, itu yang diutarakan oleh Akashi-san dan Kuroko-san padaku ketika mereka mengobatiku tadi.

"Itu adalah motif asli dari kenapa mereka menempatkan kita di sebuah dimensi, di mana kita terjebak di sebuah lapangan tandus di tengah hutan. Sebenarnya hutan itu adalah satu, tidak ada utara, timur, dan selatan," jelas Furihata sebari mengisi cangkir Kagami dengan teh yang sudah larut sempurna di dalam teko.

"Lalu, kau waktu mendapat tantangan itu bagaimana, Furihata?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Setelah mendengar suara Akashi-san yang menginstruksikan seperti itu. Aku tentunya sama sepertimu, bingung. Aku terus menatap hutan-hutan yang mengelilingiku selama sepuluh menit. Namun akhirnya aku mendapat suatu kesimpulan,"

Terselip sedikit nada bangga di dalam suara mencicit Furihata.

"Aku teringat dalam titah Ketua sewaktu masih dalam masa pelatihan. Bahwa vampire memiliki aura tertentu, mungkin bagi para pemburu seperti kita, akan terasa sangat khas. Selain itu, mengingat fakta bahwa sebenarnya hutan-hutan itu adalah satu kesatuan, aku mencapai sebuah resolusi."

Kagami terus mendengarkan dengan seksama, melupakan cangkir berisi teh yang ia pegang kupingnya.

"Pertama, kita sedang berlatih dengan mereka, jadi kemungkinan untuk mereka sebagai tantangan kita sangat besar. Oleh karena itu, aku menfokuskan diriku untuk merasakan, di mana mereka berada, karena pada saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka berada di atas tebing yang horizontal dengan arah timur dari tempatku berdiri. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil arah timur. Kalau tidak salah aku mengambil arah barat," lanjut Furihata.

"Seorang hunter tidak boleh melepas kewaspadaan. Di tengah jalan aku juga berhenti sebentar untuk mendeteksi keberadaan mereka, dan menghindari arah di mana keberadaan mereka terasa. Aku melakukan itu secara berkala."

_Cih, cerdas sekali._

Kagami merutuki dirinya dan otaknya yang tidak sejeli Furihata.

"Namun yah bagaimana lagi, aku tetap bertemu dengan mereka walau aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Kuroko-san bahkan melontarkan tuduhan sarkastis mengenai aku yang membuat mereka menunggu lama."

Kagami mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mulut gadis Kuroko itu nampaknya memang tajam dari lahir. Lalu kau diapakan oleh mereka?"

Furihata menggeleng, "Tidak diapa-apakan. Hanya—aku diberikan pertanyaan seperti tes lisan. Aku juga sempat diinterogasi mengenai kelebihanku. Dan ketika aku menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu atau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, Akashi-san sempat meninjuku sekali, Kuroko-san menebas pedangnya di pipiku tidak lupa dengan auranya yang mengerikan, dan Midorima-san yang kelihatannya diam-diam saja tapi sebenarnya ia menerapkan sebuah ilusi kepadaku. Setiap aku nyaris terlena, pedang tajam Kuroko-san langsung mengancung di daguku atau sebuah tinju telak dilayangkan oleh Akashi-san."

Kagami bergeridik ngeri. Nampaknya Furihata juga sama parah dengan tantangannya.

"Apanya yang tidak diapa-apakan, kau seperti pembantu yang dianiaya majikannya."

"Tapi setelah melihatku tidak kuat menhadapi serangan fisik dan mental yang mereka lancarkan bertubi-tubi, aku dibawa kembali dan segera diberikan pertolongan pertama," elak Furihata. Menunjukkan dagunya yang sempat tergores ujung pedang Kuroko yang sudah diobati.

Kagami mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan oleh ketiga orang gila yang haus darah itu kepadaku?—Hingga babak belur begini," tanya Kagami sambil sesekali merintih akibat memar-memar yang belum kunjung hilang di sekujur tubuhnya.

Furihata memandang rekan sejawatnya dengan tatapan aneh,

"Kau apes Kagami-kun. Sayangnya, kau memilih untuk adu otot dengan Aomine-san yang menurut Kuroko paling haus dengan pertarungan, apalagi jika menemukan lawan yang kuat. Ada Kise-san yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Di luar terlihat centil namun di dalam dirinya tidak jauh beda dengan Aomine-san. Kemudian yang terakhir, Momoi-san. Kemampuan intelegensinya yang paling bagus di antara mereka—Satu level di bawah Akashi-san. Otaknya yang cerdik serta licik itu bisa membuat keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat jika saat itu ia merasa terdesak."

-x-

Ketiganya mematung dengan perasaan was-was.

Momoi, sebagai gadis yang berdiri paling dekat dengan bangunan yang telah habis dilalap api itu bertindak sebagai yang paling panik.

"Siapa itu, Momocchi?" nada bertanya yang menuntut jawaban. Kise Ryouta tidak kalah panik dari Momoi.

"Mana aku tahu! Kau pikir aku punya pengelihatan di balik rambutku!" hardik Momoi sebari mengatur napas.

"Hey! Kemari kalian!"

Suara berang yang menuntut ketiganya untuk berhadapan dengannya terus terdengar.

Momoi dan Kise bimbang. Perhatian keduanya masih terfokus pada bangunan yang sudah berada di depan mata mereka itu.

Niatan keduanya adalah, segera ber_sonido_ dari tempat ini dan memanipulasi ingatan entah-siapa-itu sehingga ia beranggapan bahwa malam ini ia hanya berhalusinasi—parahnya, melihat hantu.

Seakan melakukan telepati, keduanya mengangguk sebari bersiap untuk melakukan aksi mereka.

"Ya. Ada apa, pak polisi?"

Namun gagal.

Momoi dan Kise terkejut mendengar suara bass milik pemuda berkulit gelap itu merespon suara yang di klaim Aomine sebagai 'pak polisi.'

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Aomine. Yang ditoleh seolah memberi isyarat melalui senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya, '_tenanglah, dia hanya polisi manusia biasa.'_

Konsekuensi akibat terlalu panik, Momoi dan Kise lupa mereka secara natural seharusnya bisa mendeteksi makhluk berdarah panas di depannya ini adalah seorang manusia biasa atau bukan_._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini? Masih dengan seragam!" Pak tua itu—Kise menyimpulkan melihat jenggot dan kumis yang mendiami wajah cekoknya, menghardik ketiganya dengan tatapan melotot.

"Kita hanya berjalan-jalan malam, Pak," ujar Aomine santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Posisi yang sangat tidak sopan jika berhadapan dengan polisi.

Raut wajah polisi tua itu terlihat semakin garang di bawah sinar lampu jalanan yang sedikit remang-remang di kota pinggiran itu. Nampaknya sang polisi geram akibat tingkah Aomine, "Kau, Bocah kurang ajar. Aku tidak akan mengurus apakah kalian baru saja habis bersenang-senang di sebuah klub malam di mana dan berapa jalang yang sudah kalian ajak bermain. Lalu kenapa kalian berlari seperti orang kesetanan?"

Momoi tersinggung mendengar tuduhan yang berhubungan dengan klub malam, namun ia memutuskan untuk tutup mulut. Tiada guna menghabiskan tenaga untuk berdebat kepada orang tua kolot macam Si Bapak ini. Mengingatkannya pada tetua-tetua vampire yang berotak kuno.

Kise jengkel, dan dengan kepercayaan diri penuh, ia ingin membela diri dan mengatakan bahwa maksud mereka berlari yang katanya seperti kesetanan itu baik, karena mereka melihat adanya kebakaran.

"Pak sebenarnya—"

"Kami sedang berlatih untuk drama." Potong Aomine cepat.

Kise menoleh tidak terima ke arah Aomine. Lancang sekali ia memotong perkataannya. Ingin membuka mulut untuk protes, Aomine segera mencengkram tangan pemuda yang berdiri menyerong di belakangnya itu.

Seakan-akan berusaha untuk berkata, _diam dan biarkan aku yang mengatasi ini, bodoh._

"Drama? Jangan membodohiku nak. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai polisi," nada meremehkan. Namun Aomine tidak mau kalah.

Tetap bertahan dengan tatapan datarnya, Aomine meneruskan skenario yang muncul secara impromptu di kepalanya.

"Ya, pak. Besok kami akan melakukan pementasan dan kami berlatih suatu adengan di mana kami bertiga, sebagai pemeran protagonis, berlari melihat penjahat yang mencuri permata berharga dari museum negara kami. Kami mengasumsikan di situ penjahatnya." Aomine menunjuk bagian atas dari gedung yang terbakar. Kise sedikit bergeridik karena saat itu sebuah bongkahan kayu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara mengerikan yang cukup memekakan telinga. Ditambah kobaran api yang secara tiba-tiba membesar akibat jatuhnya kayu yang telah berubah menjadi arang tersebut.

"Kurang logis. Itu bisa dilakukan dirumah, bocah tengik."

"Tidak pak, untuk bermain drama kami harus menjiwai situasi, karena itu kami memilih tempat ini yang relatif sepi yang bisa menjadi gladi kotor dari panggung kami esok hari."

"Kau tolol nak, tidakkah kau tahu itu menganggu ketenangan penduduk sekitar?!"

Aomine memutar bola matanya. Ia melirik sekitar sebentar, sebelum ia melanjutkan argumennya. "Terserah bapak, yang jelas kami tidak berteriak sekeras apa yang kami harus lakukan untuk besok karena kami masih sadar tempat."

Merasa tidak berguna berdebat mengenai hal ini, polisi tua itu menyerah. Ia tidak mengerti tentang drama dan jika diteruskan mungkin harga dirinya sebagai polisi akan turun di mata ketiga bocah tengik ini.

"Baiklah. Namun sebaiknya kalian berlatih di tempat lain. Apakah kalian melihat, aksi kalian mengundang tatapan keheranan dari penduduk yang berlindung di balik jendela rumah mereka? Lebih baik kalian menggunakan gimnastik atau entahlah, tempat privat yang bisa kalian gunakan seenaknya. Jalan ini adalah fasilitas umum, bocah. Kusarankan sebaiknya kalian pulang ke rumah. Orang tua kalian pasti khawatir."

Kise menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah rumah-rumah berdempetan yang menghiasi jalanan sepi tersebut. Benar kata pak tua itu, sekitar lima jendela di rumah yang berbeda, anak-anak kecil tengah menyibakkan tirainya dan memandang ketiganya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Para orang tua memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Seakan-akan menganggap mereka sebagai maling dan orang gila.

Aomine menghela napas setelah melirik sekilas, bertemu tatap dengan para orang tua yang marah. "Baik, kami mengerti. Terima kasih, pak."

Masih mempertahankan ketenangan di wajahnya, Aomine menarik tangan Kise yang masih ia genggam. Momoi otomatis mengikuti keduanya yang berjalan menuju mobil yang baru saja diparkir Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu.

-x-

Membanting pintu mobil, Momoi spontan menghardik Aomine yang baru saja melepaskan tangan Kise. Bekas kemerahan akibat terlalu kuatnya genggaman yang Aomine lancarkan tadi masih membekas.

"Apa-apa—"

"Tidakkah kau sadar sesuatu tadi, Satsuki?!" dengan nada yang lebih menyentak, Aomine memotong perkataan menghardik Momoi.

"Apakah kau sadar, bagaimana tenangnya lingkungan yang tadi kita lewati, sementara kita sebagai orang luar malah ketar-ketir seperti dikejar anjing ketika melihat kebakaran-?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir, mereka tidak bisa menyadarinya, Satsuki?!—"

Nada Aomine makin meninggi. Seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, Momoi menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas rambut bagian atasnya.

Bodoh. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh.

Pikirannya tidak fokus. Terlalu kalut akan situasi yang ia hadapi menyebabkannya lupa untuk menganalisis lingkungan sekitar.

Aomine mengatur napas, tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk mendamprat Momoi cukup untuk membuatnya terengah-engah.

Iris _magenta _gadis itu perlahan terfokus di bangunan yang menjadi target mereka sejak tadi.

"Ki-chan, coba foto ke arah bangunan yang terbakar itu,"

Permintaan aneh dari Momoi.

Kise tidak mengerti, namun ia langsung mengeluarkan ponsel berkamera yang sejak tadi bernaung di kantong celananya karena tidak ingin menyulut emosi baik dari pemuda yang tengah bergelut dengan roda kemudinya, walau saat itu mesin belum dihidupkan, dan gadis di belakangannya yang nampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Menfokuskan gambar, dan Kise sukses mengabadikan peristiwa terbakarnya sebuah bangunan sebagai sebuah foto.

Momoi mengambil ponsel Kise dan ia mengamatinya. Sesekali pandangannya tertuju secara bergantian kepada bangunan yang habis di lalap api biru dan foto yang diambil Kise—

Tunggu.

Api biru?

Api biru, dan foto bangunan yang masih utuh di ponsel Kise—

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa Momoi dapatkan.

"Ini adalah ilusi. Seseorang telah membakar habis Markas Besar Seirin dan mengkamuflasekannya dengan ilusi,"

Kise terkejut dan setelah ia melihat lebih detail lagi, bangunan yang ia abadikan gambarnya tadi—memang markas utama Seirin. Markas yang pernah mereka kunjungi sewaktu melakukan diskusi dengan Aida Riko. Sekarang muncul pertanyaan baru di benaknya.

Siapa, yang berani-dan yang terlebih, bisa mengakses jaringan keamanan Seirin yang sangat ketat dan kuat, mengingat ketua yang sekarang adalah penyusun strategi nomor satu di abad ini untuk kalangan pemburu.

"Momocchi…."

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan untuk menganggu orang lain tengah malam. Tapi kita harus memberitahu Akashi secepatnya,"

"Lebih baik bertindak tidak sopan ketimbang menerima dampratan Akashi esok hari karena tidak melapor kasus seperti ini padanya secepatnya, Satsuki," kata Aomine lugas. Mengembalikan posisi rem tangan ke posisi semula, secara brutal Aomine menggerakkan mobil dalam posisi mundur demi meraih kembali kejayaanya di jalan raja.

" Ini hal yang serius. Api biru seperti itu—Setahuku hanya orang itu yang punya…"

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan termuat di koran manusia esok hari mengenai hal ini, Momocchi."

"Apapun itu, aku yakin bukan hal yang masuk akal, seperti biasa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sekitar satu atau dua chapter lagi sebelum akhirnya mencapai komplikasi yang akan mengarah ke inti masalah dari cerita ini, setidaknya untuk serial yang ini.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview!**_

_**Believe me it's Hoshiko Namura, Kanar Miyuchi, AulChan12, white rose, Michishige Michiyo, RallFreecss, Aoi Yukari, Kurotori Rei, Gise no Kazu, Reyna, Guest, V Yuki-chan, Wendi –K, Kaide kaine, shirei kira, ken mikan, Jihanna Meiko, Guest number**_

_**Untuk yang anon:**_

_**White rose: terima kasih untuk reviewnya :3, kelanjutannya sudah yaa silahkan dibaca.**_

_**Wendi –K, Kaide kaine, shirei kira, ken mikan, Jihanna Meiko, Guest number: Kalian ini kompakan ya-_- maaf aku baru update karena January dan Februari ada lomba di RL :D Dan aku update fanfic baru bukan berarti menelantarkan yang ini lho~ tenang saja akan aku update terus kok! Ini sudah ya!**_

**_._**

**_Maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati, semoga ini chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian yang bertanya-tanya, apa sih, yang dilakukan trio AoKiseMomo kepada Kagami, walau baru part satu. _**

**_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkunjung dan setia mengikuti cerita ini! _**

**_Tanpa kalian mungkin aku sudah kehilangan motivasi. Suka sekali setiap melihat adanya notifikasi baik itu follow, fav, maupun review, support kalian sangat berharga!3_**

**_Ditunggu reviewnya! (re: kritik dan saran) _**

**_salam manis, Shizuka Clytaemnestra_**


End file.
